Kizuna el comienzo y fin de una aventura
by AoiRyuu5Ds
Summary: Abilityshipping, Ash mas maduro pero igual de badass que en el anime y muchísimo menos denso en romance, con el querido Gekkouga, vuelve la batalla de la frontera, nuevas experiencias, batallas emocionantes, vestimenta nueva para Ash y esta vez un nuevo desafio lleno de sentimientos, nuevos encuentros y el poder de nuestros lazos
1. Chapter 1

**1er fic de pokemon siiiiiiiiiii! Con abilityshipping, legendarios y un Ash mas maduro, calculador y muchisimo menos denso, ademas de igual de badass que en el anime y con el querido Gekkouga** **, con varios OC por el medio entre los cuales está el nuevo y mas poderoso rival de Ash, mas reencuentros y feelings, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, asi que entremos a la Batalla de la Frontera y superémosla con los Kizuna no Shikara (el poder de nuestros lazos).**

 **Por cierto, Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen simplemente los uso por amor a mi niñez, pasar un buen rato y compartir un poco de imaginación y fantasia con ustedes.**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un nuevo camino**

Ha pasado una semana desde el final de la liga Kalos y nuestros héroes juntos a su nueva amiga Manon y el profesor Sycamore están planeando una fiesta sorpresa para el amigo y rival de Ash, Alain, mientras que Citron, Serena y Eureka están colgando los adornos y preparando la comida, un pensativo Ash se encuentra sentado en una silla jugueteando con uno de los adornos.

…h…

…sh…

…ASH!...

Llamaba insistente Serena a Ash al ver a este sin hacer nada, sorprendiéndolo de tal forma que este se cayese hacia atras junto con la silla en la que estaba sentado y se diera un golpe contra el suelo, causando que este se agarrara la cabeza por el dolor del impacto.

"Ash, lo siento no quería asustarte así" dijo Serena con cara de preocupación mientras que ayudaba a levantar a nuestro héroe.

"No, está bien Serena también fue mi culpa por quedarme en las nubes" decía Ash mientras seguía agarrándose la cabeza pero a la vez tratando de disimularlo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Pero"…trato de hablar Serena hasta que una voz conocida le llamo la atecion desde las escalera.

Ash, Serena están bien? dijo Citron mientras se acercaba a ver la causa del ruido, que fue lo que paso?

"Etto… yo estaba colgando unos adornos junto a Eureka hasta que vi a Ash viendo hacia el techo mientras que jugueteaba con uno de los adornos con forma de Puni-chan. Entonces me le acerque para ver si todo estaba bien, pero no parecía notarme asi que empeze a llamarle, pero como no me respondia, sin querer levante demasiado la voz y lo sorprendi haciendo que callese al suelo", termino de decir Serena mientras que se le ponía la cara roja de vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

"Ya veo, pero Ash que paso? desde la pelea contra Lysson he notado que no has sido tu mismo y con lo que me acaba de decir Serena esto solo refuerza mis dudas" dijo Citron extrañado y preocupado por el comportamiento inusual de su amigo.

Ante dicha respuesta Ash solo pudo desviar la mirada pero aun haciendo eso el sabia que no podía evitar las miradas de confusión y preocupación que sus amigos le estaban mandando.

"Bueno…yo…yo…se los dire cuando termine la fiesta", logro decir Ash con gran difcultad, "disculpen pero he estado pensando seriamente en algo desde hace un tiempo, específicamente desde que perdi contra Alain y cuando luche junto a los demás lideres de gimnasio para detener al Zygarde de piedra eso solo reforzó mi asunto" termino diciendo un Ash decaído y adolorido.

Sus amigos estaban completamente sorprendidos ante el cambio de actitud de Ash, debido a que el Ash que estos conocían era valiente, audaz seguro de si mismo y muy amable, pero frente a ellos no estaba el mismo Ash sino uno triste, adolorido, confuso y atemorizado.

"Ash cuando estes preparado dínoslo no tiene que ser justo después de la fiesta", dijo Serena con una sonrisa en su cara y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ash, "recuerda que estamos aquí contigo y puedes contar con nosotros" dijo Citron mientras que también ponía su mano sobre el hombro libre de Ash.

"aquí viene, aquí viene" decía una emocionada Eureka mientras veía por la ventana como Alain y el profesor Sycamore se acercaban poco a poco al laboratorio.

"Minna Hayaku" gritaba una nerviosa Manon para que todos guardaran silencio y se escondiesen para sorprender a Alain.

En ese momento el profesor Sycamore fue abriendo la puerta para poder dejar entrar a Alain, y cuando este por fin termina de entrar recibo una gran "sorpresa!" de parte de los demás, dejándolo boquiabierto.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Alain. Hoy te preparamos una fiesta sorpresa por tu regreso" dijo una timida Manon mientras se ponía al frente para recibirlo

¡Te estábamos esperando Alain!

Bien, comamos antes de que se enfrié.

Te serviré te ahora mismo.

¿No esta mal, verdad? Dijo el profesor Sycamore mientras ponía una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Alain.

De ahí en adelante la fiesta siguió de manera fluida y alegre, todos disfrutaban de la comida, de la compañía de los otros y del maravilloso momento que estaban viviendo, inclusive el mismo Alain tenia una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"Asi que por fin es la apertura del Gimnasio Miare" dijo el profesor mientras bajaba su taza.

"Incluso vino un nuevo retador, verdad onii-chan" dijo Eureka con felicidad.

"Si"… respondio Citron de manera incomoda ante el comentario energico de su hermana.

¿Qué piensan hacer de aquí en adelante? Pregunto el profesor sin quitar la vista del grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban en la mesa.

"Etto"…Yo pienso… iba a decir Serena insegura antes de que Ash la cortara y dijera algo que sacudiría a todos.

"Yo pienso dejar de viajar" dijo Ash Ketchum con una cara de seriedad y tristeza.

Ante tal comentario los demás solo pudieron reaccionar con un simple ¡¿"EHHHHHHHHH?!

Espera Ash que estas diciendo? Dijo Serena incapaz de creer lo que había oído.

"Lo que acabo de decir, dejare de viajar pero no es como si quisiese abandonar mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon" explico Ash tratando de aclarar el asunto pero sin quitar la cara seria y triste que tenia.

"Aun si dices eso, eso no explica el porqué, de dejar de viajar" dijo Citron mientras se levantaba y ponía furiosamente sus manos sobre la mesa. Para algunos su actitud parecía irrazonable pero el no pudo contenerse al ver al retador que peleo contra el con todas sus fuerzas, ganándole y demostrando ser merecedor de la medalla de su gimnasio. Su orgullo como Lider de Gimnasio de la Ciudad Miare había sido manchado y nada mas y nada menos que por uno de sus amigos mas cercanos.

"Ci…Citrón tiene razón Ash no puedes simplemente echar todo a la basura" dijo Serena aun sorprendida por la acción y actitud de Citron hacia Ash pero a la vez con una gran preocupación y dolor al ver al chico que la ayudo a levantarse y seguir su sueño una y otra vez, en ese estado.

"Ya, todos tranquilícense seguramente Ash tiene sus razones, Ash podrias explicarnos el porque de tal decisión" sugirió el profesor Sycamore mientras que trataba de aligerar la atmosfera del lugar

"Bu…e…no…yo" trato de hablar Ash hasta que un ruido de dolor se oyó en el laboratorio.

"UGHHHHHH"

Lentamente todos miraron a uno de los lados de la mesa y vieron como Chespin estaba a reventar de comer tantos dulces.

¿Chespin?

¿Otra vez comiste demasiado?

LLevemoslo a la cama

No queda de otra, suspiro Citron al ver la ridícula forma en la que volvió a terminar Chespin.

Aprovechando el momento Alain se acerco a Ash y le susurro, "encuentrame en el patio del laboratorio dentro de unos minutos"

Después de haber llevado a Chespin a una de las camas dentro del laboratorio, Ash aprovecho la oportunidad de que los ojos de sus amigos estaban sobre el Pokemon gloton y se escabullo hacia el patio tal y como le dijo Alain.

Para cuando Ash llego al patio este vio como Alain era recibido por todos y cada uno de los Pokemon que vivian en el patio dándole un sentimiento de nostalgia al ver tal escena, ya que este no había visto a sus viejos pokemon desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Parecen bien" dijo Alain mientras acariciaba a uno de los Pokemon

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos" dijo Ash siendo acompañado por el Garchomp del profesor Sycamore.

"Si" afirmo Alain mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Garchomp.

De repente el silencio reino sobre ambos entrenadores hasta que Alain decidio hablar.

"Ash creo que se como te sientes en este momento" dijo Alain sin quitarle la vista a Garchomp, " estas confundido, inquieto, desesperado y con miedo ¿Verdad?"

Ash no tenia palabras para lo que había dicho Alain, el había dado justo en el blanco, como si le hubiese leído la mente o el corazón, al darse cuenta de la ultima palabra que este pensó su mente creo la imagen de una chica de cabellos y ojos magenta sonriendo y riendo al lado de sus Pokemon, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que su puño estaba cerrado con tanta fuerza que sus uñas habían atravesado la tela de sus guantes y clavándose en su piel.

"Ash que fue lo que paso" pregunto Alain a su rival y salvador, porque para el Ash fue quien lo salvo todo este tiempo dándole la fuerza para luchar para recuperar la sonrisa de Manon, la voluntad para jamas detenerse y poder curar a Hari-san y la felicidad de volver a poder disfrutar completamente una batalla Pokemon, "¿acaso fue porque gane la Liga Kalos? O ¿fue por la batalla final que tuvimos para defender a Kalos contra el jefe Lysson? Pregunto Alain sin dirigirle la vista a Ash.

Nuevamente Alain había dado en el clavo, Ash no tenia palabras, era como si Alain pudiese leer a Ash como un libro abierto.

"S…SI… algo asi, nee Alain recuerdas cuando dije que no importa quien ganase no habría remordimientos ¿verdad?" dijo Ash mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con su gorra.

"Si…si lo recuerdo, acaso… te molesto que ganase?"

"NO!...no en absoluto, en realidad si fue frustrante el no poder ganar pero… me divertí como nunca, fue la mejor batalla que he tenido hasta ahora, pude dar mi 100% hasta el final y estoy seguro de que mis Pokemon sienten lo mismo, pero…"

¿Pero…?

"Durante la batalla pude sentir como nuestros sentimientos chocaban cada vez que Gekkouga y Charizard intercambiaban golpes, y pude ver por un momento, aquello por lo que peleabas" dijo Ash mientras se agarraba fuertemente su chaqueta en el lugar donde estaba ubicado el corazón.

¿NA!? Grito Alain mientras se le ponía la cara roja

"¡Espera Alain no le he contado nada a nadie acerca de tus sentimientos por M…mhphhhhh!" dijo interrumpido Ash debido a que Alain le había tapado la boca con su mano mientras que este a la vez le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

"no digas ni una sola palabra mas" decía amenazante Alain mientras retiraba lentamente su mano.

"AHHHH!...matte…Alain," decía Ash mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de que Alain casi le asfixiase, "lo que quiero decir es que, al ver tus sent…motivos, me hizo pensar el porque quería ser yo un maestro Pokemon, el porque quería realizar ese sueño a pesar de que no se lo que realmente significa, y todo eso empeoro cuando el equipo Flare ataco Ciudad Miare"

¿Empeoro? Dijo Alain sorprendido por la cara de Ash

"Si…empeoro" decía Ash con tristeza en la vos y con la mirada en el suelo, "la verdad, no es la primera vez que mis amigos y yo quedamos atrapados en algún complot maligno y gigantesco, pero todo fue muy diferente esta vez, en los anteriores veces casi no habían salido heridas personas o Pokemon inocentes, bueno a lo mejor si quedaba destruido uno que otro edificio…" decía Ash mientras que su voz le temblaba

"Ash tranquilízate y trata de organizar tus ideas" termino de decir Alain mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de un agitado Ash.

"No…ya estoy bien, lo que quiero decir es que, cuando estuve junto a mis amigos, los lideres de gimnasio, y los campeones tratando de proteger Kalos, senti…como si…hubiese encontrado algo dentro de mi, algo que siempre estuvo ahí en mi corazón, pero que nunca le preste atención, pero aun asi no se realmente que es, o como empezarlo." Decía Ash mientras que revivia la memoria de dicha batalla en su mente.

Alain no tenia palabras para describir ese momento es como si el hubiese estado hablando con su reflejo, pero este se veía mas pequeño, perdido y adolorido, el lo sabia, Ash le había salvado durante todos esos enfrentamientos, cada batalla era un momento que le recordaba todo aquello que el había perdido en su búsqueda de poder, y ahora era su momento de devolver el favor.

"Ash, porque no…tratas un nuevo camino? Dijo Alain poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Un nuevo camino?

"Si…Ash…un nuevo camino, uno en el que puedas ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, no tienes que dejar de viajar, simplemente ampliar lo que esta frente a ti" trataba de decir Alain a pesar de que el sabia que no era el mas indicado para hablar de dicho tema.

"Frente…fren…te…fren…fre…fr" decía Ash como si estuviera en una especie de trance

¿Ash estas bien? dijo un preocupado Alain al ver la reacción de Ash ante sus palabras, mientras que este a la vez estiraba su mano para ver como estaba su mas reciente rival y amigo.

"ESO ES LA **BATALLA DE LA FRONTERA**!" grito un emocionado Ash a todo volumen.

Sorprendido ante tal reacción, Alain no pudo hacer nada mas que echar un paso para atrás, para luego este volver a su posición inicial cuando un sonriente Ash le apretaba las manos y le agradecía una y otra vez, aunque este siguiese confundido ante tal giro de eventos.

"ARIGATOU Alain, ahora ya se que hacer" decía un Ash mas energico y feliz

"Cla…claro…¿y que decidiste?" decía Alain mientras trataba de recomponerse del infarto que casi le causo Ash.

"¡Voy a convertirme en un **Cerebro de la Frontera**!" dijo Ash con una gran felicidad.

Aunque nuestro héroe por fin encontró un nuevo camino, quien sabe que retos y experiencias le depararan en el futuro, esta historia tomara un nuevo rumbo.

…

…

…

En la región de Hoenn una hermosa chica de ojos magenta y cabello del mismo color el cual le cae perfectamente hasta la cintura, duerme al lado de su Espeon cerca de un lago mientras que sueña con los cortos pero divertidos momentos que paso con un chico y su Pikachu hace 3 años, durante su sueño parece murmurar su nombre y empieza a ver poco a poco una figura muy parecida al chico solo que esta ves mas alto y bronceado, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de la chica por querer seguir con su _"sueño"_ , esta es despertada por una suave brisa de primavera y se pregunta si aquel chico que vio en su sueño solo fue una jugarreta de su corazón o podía ser algo mas, pero a pesar de todo esta la chica llamo gentilmente a su Espion para asi poder volver a una enorme Torre que se ve a lo lejos del bosque, ignorando por completo las jugarretas del destino y de las numerosas y peligrosas aventuras y experiencia que este tiene para Ash Ketchum y para ella Salon Maiden Anabel.

 **Ok,ok,ok, lo admito siento que me falto algo pero es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo shipping ademas de que me había olvidado del personaje por completo-_- perooooo voy a hacer lo mejor posible para esta historia, ademas aprovechando lo digo de una vez, en este Ash paso 1 año sin viajar es decir que Unova o Teselia no existe en su record de viajes mas si estuvo en otro lugar, a lo mejor tiene que ver con Lucario, no se, quizás, maybe, nu se, mas también hice sufrir un poquito al pobre de Ash, al fin al cabo después de todo y de que casi lo mata una roca gigante andante, ademas de que le quitaron la liga injustamente los productores se merece algo mejor y la verdad no lo quiero ver en Alola AUN no lo quiero ver Alola, y en este caso Alain es como el onii-chan o aniki de Ash por asi decirlo, espero que les guste, la reunión+cambio, y el entrenamiento de Ash será para el siguiente cap, los que jugaron los pokemon esmeralda o por lo menos saben que equipos tienen los demás cerebros para conseguir la insignia de oro sabran que Pokemon (legendarios claro, el de Ash me estoy debatiendo entre 2 mas que nada por su afecto emocional y es que le quedan también pues :p) tendrán ellos, mas aparición de OD pero mas adelante junto a otro (también OD) que puede usar el fenómeno vinculo+peleas épicas y aun no se si poner villano definitivo o no.**

 **Reviews y si les gusto el 1er cap no olviden seguirme a mi y a mi historia+vean también mi otra historia basada en Yugioh5Ds over the nexus (bloqueo instantáneo después del prologo T_T) a la cual hare proyecto especial si recibo lectores, el proyecto será un secreto pero será un super crossover de los yugioh con su lado oscuro obviamente.**

 **Bye,bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap numero doooooooooooooos, hasta que por fin me vino la inspiración -_-, pues a darle y disfruten porfavor :}**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece simplemente lo uso para expresar lo que me gusta y pasar un buen tiempo con mis queridos lectores.**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La canción de las profundidades, oscuridad reptante y una visita inesperada**

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaba un frustrado Ash al no poder encontrar un simple pedazo de papel entre todas sus cosas, ignorando por completo el desorden que estaba detrás de el.

El cuarto en el que estaban, era el cuarto en el que Citron dormia, ERA de no ser por el desorden que Ash causo sacando y lanzando las cosas de su mochila, el estado actual del cuarto seria fácilmente comparado con un nido de ursarings o una cueva llena de geodudes y gravelers

"Pikachu, no lo has podido encontrar?" preguntaba Ash a su fiel compañero ignorando que este estaba enterrado bajo un monton de chatarra y cosas que pertenecían a su entrenador.

"pi-pikaaaa" solto el roedor obviamente cansado y desilusionado al no poder encontrar algo tan simple

"Animo Pikachu no podemos rendirnos ahora, el numero de Scott tiene que estar en alguno parte" exclamo Ash fastidiado por la misma razón que Pikachu.

"Pero, A ESTE PASO VAMOS A DURAR AÑOS EN ENCONTRARLO!" grito Ash mientras que estiraba estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba golpeando sin querer una montaña de chatarra haciendo que esta callera sobre el y Pikachu empeorando a la vez el estado actual del cuarto.

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRITO Ash mientras que era aplastado por el monton de chatarra.

Mientras tanto un muy feliz Citron caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, hasta que escucho el grito de desespero de su amigo en su cuarto, apresurándose a llegar a la puerta para socorrer a su amigo en peligro sin saber que realmente era lo que estaba pasando, abriendo de golpe.

Ash! Daichobuuuuu….NANDA KO REAAAAAAA?! Grito un sorprendido y enfadado Citron al ver el estado en el que había quedado aquel lugar en el que el había vivido tantas memorias con su hermana y su padre en el que también habia pasado tanto tiempo diseñando y perfeccionando muchas de sus maquinas, en cortas palabras para Citron su cuarto era algo como su santuario personal y este había sido violado y mancillado por el monton de ropa, pokeball, ítems y objetos raros regados por el lugar.

"Espera Citron lo puedo explicar, es que yo estaba buscando algo y"- trato Ash de razonar con un Citron obviamente enfadado hasta que este le interrumpe.

"ASH!"

"H-HAI!" dijo un temeroso Ash al ver el rostro de enojo de Citron, en su cara se notaba qe tenia el ceño fruncido pero el reflejo de los lente no permitían ver la totalidad de su rostro.

"Algunas palabras antes de que salgas por la ventana" dijo Citron mientras de que su mochila salía un brazo robotico que tenia en la mira a nuestro héroe.

"m…ma…matte Citron déjame explicar, y…yo estaba…buscando…si…buscando un numero y no me había dado cuenta de como había quedado tu cuarto, honttoni komenasai!" dijo Ash mientras que trataba de encontrar una salida ante tal situación a pesar de que este sabia que no tenia escapatoria a excepción de la ventana detrás de el, aunque de no ser por el simple hecho de que estaba en una torre este habría escapado hace mucho.

"Sin excusas!, prepárate para sufrir Ash Ketchum" dijo Citron mientras que acortaba distancia poco a poco con Ash.

De lo que Citron no se había dado cuenta es que cierto amigo fiel que nunca se separa de su entrenador estaba muy cerca de el enterrado bajo un monton de chatarra, por otro lado Pikachu estaba tratando de salir del monton de chatarra que le había aplastado, con pequeños pero grandes esfuerzos había logrado sacar por lo menos su cola y se habría podido liberar de no ser por cierto accidente, un paso mas, un paso mas y Citron podría haberle dado una paliza a Ash de no ser porque al momento que dio ese paso no se fijo donde piso, Citron había pisado finalmente la recién liberada cola de Pikachu provacando que este soltara un grito de dolor y acto seguido ejecutara un impactrueno en ambos entrenadores, dando como consecuencia que se provocara una explosión en el cuarto dejando a ambos entrenadores en el suelo, electrificados y chamuscados.

Ash!

Onii-chan!

Chicos, ¿están bien?

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Serena, Eureka y el padre de Citron que recién habían llegado corriendo a la habitación como respuesta a la enorme explosión causada por el Pikachu roto de Ash.

Aunque llegaron tan solo para encontrarse la exhabitacion toda chamuscada y a dos chicos con el cabello electrificado y completamente chamuscados mientras que un ignorante Pikachu se preguntaba que diablos había pasado ahí.

…

…

…

PV de Ash

Es oscuro…profundo…tranquilo…y muy silencioso, solo puedo describirlo de esa forma, no siento el suelo, es como si flotara, como si descansara sobre una nube, también es un poco…húmedo, ahí una luz arriba casi parece…cristalina, oigo el sonido de una canción, una melodía, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadiendo mi ser a medida que me hundo…¡¿HUNDO?!

"Matte,matte,matte, no…puede ser…acaso…estoy…¡¿en el fondo del mar?!"

"Acaso Citron me logro lanzar con tanta fuerza como para llegar a la costa!"

"GGGGRRRRUUUUULLLLBBBB! Aire, aire, aire, necesito aire…¡¿He?!...¿puedo respirar bajo el agua? Y ¡¿Cómo puedo hablar bajo el agua, no espera, estoy hablando con mi mente, mejor trato de salir primero y ver donde" decía Ash mientras que trataba de nadar hacia arriba a pesar de que el no pida moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

"Mooooo que pasa porque no puedo avanzar hacia arriba? Estoy seguro que los demás están sumamente preocupados por donde termine" decía Ash mientras que movia los brazos en gesto de fastidio.

A lo lejos empezó a sonar una melodía, una suave y hermosa melodía que parecía poder tranquilizar al mas rabioso y peligroso de los Pokemon.

"Una flauta? No una caracola!, NO! Tampoco es…es…una ocarina, donde…donde lo he escuchado antes?! Tengo que encontrar de donde proviene, es muy importante!" se preguntaba Ash mientras que trataba de localizar con todas sus fuerzas el origen de tan hermoso sonido.

"Espera, por que…es…importante?" se pregunto Ash cada vez mas confundido y desesperado.

Ash lo podía sentir, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, sentía que alguien le llamaba, sentía que la música no que la canción le hablaba, que le guiaba.

…

…

…

"Avanzaba en todas la direcciones posibles, seguía las indicaciones de la canción, me dejaba llevar por las corrientes del mar pero aun asi no llegaba a ningún lado simplemente a la nada, si a la nada y nada mas, solo a lo mas profundo del océano donde reina la oscuridad y el silencio…..o eso creía yo, pero a lo lejos…..podía oír algo, era la canción pero no era la misma persona era…..algo mas que la cantaba, tratando de avanzar hacia su origen, moví mis brazos como si de aletas se tratasen, sentía como algo en mi espalda se cerraba, como mi cuerpo se volvia mas pesado pero a la vez mas ligero dentro del agua, mi cuello se estiraba cada vez mas y mas, m piel cambiando a colores entre azul oscuro y un blanco como de porcelana, una cola azul oscuro y mis anterior llamadas aletas eran mi alas blacas que se asemejaban bastante a unas manos gigantescas, en mi mente ya no quedaba duda alguna yo…me había convertido en un Pokemon…pero…¡¿en cual?!...todo esto…la canción…el mar…el Pokemon…la…senascion de nostalgia y tristeza que siento donde la he sentido antes?!"

"Mientras que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, yo no había notado los enorme y terroríficos ojos rojos con negro que me miraban desde lo profundo del mar, de repente en un gran estallido aparece una criatura abominable, gigantesca con forma de serpiente, completamente gris, llena de odio, soledad y desprecio hacia todo aquello que le repudiaba, para cuando me di cuenta yo estaba nadando a toda velocidad, estaba asustado, tenia miedo, le simple hecho de ver a esa criatura me hizo despertar un instinto que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, yo…no…¡QUERIA MORIR!"

"Cada vez nadaba mas rápido, mas rápido y aun mas rápido pero aun asi la criatura se acercaba mas y mas, abriendo las dos placas amarillas que cubrían su boca solo para asi poder liberar un chillido que me congelaba la sangre y me hacia sentir como se me quebraban los huesos del cuerpo, asi que segui nadando, aumentando la velocidad constatemente aun sabiendo del riesgo de que podría cansarme y caer en sus garras, pero mis instintos no me permitían pararme, en un acto de estupidez decido atacarle, pero para cuando me doy vuelta la criatura ya no estaba detrás mio, pero en cuanto el mas insignificante pensamiento de alivio se apodera de mi cabeza este es rápidamente destruido por el simple hecho de saber que la criatura siempre estuvo detrás de mi todo el tiempo, y sin perder un minuto soy rápidamente agarrado por sus placas mientras que siento como poco a poco voy siendo aplastado por la increíble fuerza de las mismas, todos mismos instintos estaban gritando al mismo tiempo dentro de mi cabeza, solo había una sola palabra que podía analizar mi muy estresado cerebro…MORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIRMORIR"

"No!...Yo…no…QUIERO MORIR!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

…

…

PV de 3era persona

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ash! Tranquilízate! Todo esta bien estamos aquí contigo!"

"NO!. NO!,NO!, NO!, NO!, NO!, NO!, ALEJATE!, ALEJATEEEEEEEEE!"

SLAP!

"Controlate de una vez Ash Ketchum!" dijo Serena después de haber cacheteado con todas sus fuerzas a un aterrorizado Ash.

"…..Se…..Serena…..que…..me…..paso?" decía Ash aun sin ser capaz de agarrar por completo la situación en la que estaba.

"Ash escúchame atentamente, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, luego empezaste a hacer movimientos violentos mientras que gritabas en tus sueño" decía el profesor Sycamore que estaba también al lado de Ash.

"Todo…fue…una…pesadilla?" pregunto Ash siendo incapaz de catalogar lo de recién como una categoría.

"Si…si lo fue…empezaste a gritar de la nada, y ha taradear cosas extrañas de la nada, nos asustaste a todos," trato de decir suavemente Serena mientras que ponía su mano sobre la de Ash para poder calmarlo.

"¿Todos?" dijo Ash mientras que empezaba identificar a todas y cada una de las personas de la habitación.

En la habitación estaban:

Citron

Eureka

El padre de Citron y Eureka

Citroid

Serena

Pikachu

Alain

Manon

El profesor Sycamore

La asistente del profesor Sycamore

Shouta

Lider de gimnasio de tipo lucha Korrina

Lider de gimnasio de tipo hielo Wulp

Lider de gimnasio de tipo psíquico Gojika

Lider de gimnasio de tipo planta Fukuji

Lider de gimnasio de tipo hada Mache

Lider de gimnasio de tipo insecto Viola

Lider de gimnasio de tipo roca Zakuro

Elite cuatro Malva

Campeona de Kalos Diantha

Campeon de Hoenn Steven

Scott

"¡¿SCOTT?!" grito de repente Ash sorprendiendo a todos menos a al mismo Scott que por un lado estaba muriendose de la risa ante la reaccion de su entrenador favorito.

"Hola Ash que tal todo hasta ahora?" decía Scott tan relajado como siempre y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

"Ma…matte,matte,matte no deberías estar con Anabel y los demás cerebros en Kanto ademas que estas haciendo aqui?" pregunto Ash aun en estado de shock ante el simple hecho de que Scott estuviese en Kalos.

"Bueno la verdad es que me vine para crear una nueva Batalla de la Frontera aquí en Kalos después de ver el gran encuentro que tuviste en la Liga de Kalos mas el simple hecho de que también formaste parte del grupo que salvo a la región de Kalos, ademas necesito una razón para visitar a mi entrenador favorito cuando esta hospitalizado?" dijo Scott al principio con un tono jugueton y divertido para luego ser ocupado por un tono mas serio y maduro.

"HE?!...hospitalizado?" dijo Ash incapaz de captar la palabra

"Ash has estado dormido por una semana" dijo Alain con voz seria y mirando a los ojos a Ash.

¡¿HE?!

 **Uff que girito no? Ash en coma por una semana, Scott apareciendo a lo ninja como siempre, que será en realidad el sueño que tuvo Ash y quienes eran los Pokemon que estaban en el mismo y de donde será esa nostálgica melodía, espero que lo hayan disfrutado seguramente se esperaban que apareciese Anabel o que Ash hiciese la llamada a Scott o que el estuviese ya en Kanto para covertirse en el maestro de la frontera pues nu, antes de llegar a Kanto voy a hacer que nuestro querido protagonista tome decisiones difíciles y visite lugares con mucha tristeza y felicidad en su corazón. Mis OC no aparecerán hasta que Ash haya tocado Kanto por lo que las peleas épicas no vendrán pronto mas si estarán lo aseguro mas también estarán personajes de los juegos Blanco y Negro 2 y el enigmático y querido N pero para mucho despues**

 **Boomingmaster: XD muchas gracias por seguirme a mi y a mi historia y también muchísimas gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos y aunque no hayas escribido una review el simple hecho de que hayas leído mi historia y te gustase me da la energía para seguir con la misma. :)**

 **Cutesaralisa: muchísimas gracias por seguirme realmente te lo agradezco y muchas gracias por la review de paso0_0, Iris si tiene el pelo casi de ese color pero es mucho mas oscuro de paso Iris si va a aparecer de eso seguro, y me agarraste de verdad ya que yo me guiaba por el anime pero en el manga y juego dicen que esta en Kanto, en realidad la Torre de batalla esta entre Kanto y Jhoto en las tohjo Falls para ser exacto arreglare eso en otro momento, bueno el ataque de ira de Alan no vendrá hasta después a lo mejor nu se cierto N siendo muy cercano con Manon:P, los celos van a aparecer en el siguiente cap mayormente de Serena hacia Anabel y Ash, querido Ash voy a hacerte sonrojar jajajaja.**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si quieren saltarse la introducción solo vayan hasta donde este el titulo de la historia y comiencen desde ahí.**

 **Ok, creo que tengo que decir esto, no, realmente necesito decirlo, como tal, termine de ver el ultimo cap de Pokemon XY &Z, y realmente que me sorprendieron con muchas cosas en especial el beso de Serena y Ash en el que obviamente grite como fangirl en una conv de Tokyo, lo que trato de decir es que yo ya tenia planeado el nuevo capitulo y me iba a poner escribir justo cuando salio el episodio, asi que dije "ok, vamos a disfrutar el ultimo episodio del Ash badass y sigo el asunto" y al verlo me di cuenta de que realmente el episodio tomo un mega giro con el beso y la decisión de Alain de irse de viaje con Manon, cosa que me afecto mucho ya que el desarrollo de este episodio iba a ser en base a la aparición de Anabel y los celos de Serena + los sentimientos de Ash, pero como anteriormente dije recibi un giro de 180 grados por lo cual tuve que empezar desde cero otra vez el capitulo, y algo que me sorprendio fue el hecho de las palabras al final que dicen "and to our own way" que significa "y en nuestro propio camino o cada uno en su propio camino" en vez del típico "To Be Continue", a que me refiero, que sorprendentemente la historia de Ash por fin termino a lo mejor no la de Pokemon pero si la del protagonista, lo cual me lleno no de tristeza sino de sorpresa y uno que otro sentimiento encontrado, a lo que personalmente digo asi, Alola será a lo mejor algo como un Spin-off como la de Blanco y Negro, la historia de Ash ya termino por lo que puede que aparezca un nuevo prota no lo se, el amourshipping se volvió verdadero lo cual produjo una locura en el fandom de Pokemon, la muerte de varios Haters y la alegría de muchos Fans y gamers por igual (su servidor entre estos), pero eso no significa que vaya a detener la historia por lo anteriormente dicho, NO!, no la voy a parar, la voy a seguir a mi tiempo claro no voy a ausentarme por un mes a menos que sea por razones que yo no controle por ejemplo la universidad, ya que cuando entre en periodos de exámenes voy a estar muy ocupado a lo mejor semimuerto en el proceso pero seguire escribiendo.**

 **Tengo cosas que anunciar sobre mi historia:**

 **Mi historia va a ser dividida en arcos por ejemplo este arco será titulado Arco: cero; en honor al ultimo episodio de Pokemon XY &Z "Un cero que no termina, hasta que nos volvamos a ver".**

 **Los pensamientos, charlas normales y a lo mejor charlas Pokemon tendrán cada una una forma de diferenciarlas, charla será comillas "", pensamientos() y las charlas Pokemon llevaran una letra distinta mas ""**

 **Si confundo a alguien en el proceso avísenme porfavor en las reviews y tratare de decirles porque el cambio abrupto tal y como hice en el cap anterior.**

 **Volverán varios personajes pero con las vestimentas de los juegos**

 **Mis OC serán parte clave y vendrán de Teselia+los personajes de la misma pero de los juegos.**

 **La ultima noticia es que Ash y compañía (los cerebros de la frontera) recibirán cambio total de look, pero a partir de ciertas partes, como dije al inicio Anabel tiene el cabello mas largo** **el 1er cambio.**

 **Casi se me olvida, mi historia es de Abilityshipping y se queda ASI! Disculpen si les molesto como lo explique horita pero me gusta mas este shipping, Anabel tristemente no aparecerá en este cap sino después ojo no dije en el siguiente dije** **después** **.**

 **Disculpen realmente lo largo de esta introducción pero necesitaba decirla o sino no me iba poder comprometer con la historia ni conmigo mismo, bueno por fin podre formar el cap, va ser corto pero lo hare ya que tengo ganas de terminar el arco cero y comenzar con lo principal, asi que comencemos!**

 **ALTOOOOOOO! Casi lo olvido esto es importante, muy importante, cuando termine la historia hare 2 mas, las cuales siguen a esta, mas no dire nada mas.**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Arco: Cero**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El prologo de un nuevo viaje y los sentimientos encontrados a mitad de la noche**

¿He? Dijo Ash mientras que trataba de analizar las palabras que había dicho Alain.

"M…ma…ma…matte,mattematte!" decía un alterado Ash, "eso no puede ser cierto, pero si recuerdo que hace poco estaba buscando un nu…papel dentro de mi mochila, simplemente no puede ser CIERTO!" decía cada vez mas y mas alterado Ash.

"Ash calmate" dijo Serena mientras que se sentaba en un lado de la cama y ponía su mano sobre la de Ash, "se que es mucho que procesar pero es la verdad, cuando oímos las explosión, Eureka, su padre y yo fuimos a ver que había pasado, pero al entrar en el cuarto solo vimos como tu y Citron estaban en el suelo chamuscados por uno de los impactruenos de Pikachu, cuando agarramos una idea de la situación pensamos que solo faltara que tu y Citron se levantaran atontados y mareados como siempre, pero por alguna razón no despertabas, tu respiración era acelerada, tu corazón parecía que iba a estallar y de vez en cuando gruñias o hacias ruidos de dolor, no tuvimos mas remedio que llevarte al hospital, en el cual el doctor explico que caíste en coma a pesar de que el no había podido identificar la causa, ya que como tal no tenias ninguna herida en tu cuerpo" termino de explicar Serena con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro y con lo que parecía ser una lagrima que se asomaba por una esquina de sus ojos.

Acto seguido Serena empezó a llorar mientras que esta se lanzaba a Ash para abrazarlo, Ash sabia que el no la había lastimado de ninguna manera pero aun asi no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber hecho llorar a su amiga de la infancia y haber preocupado a sus varios rivales y amigos por igual quienes ya tenían ahora unas caras entre preocupación y alivio al ver a Ash despierto despues de 7 largos días.

"kome ne Serena" decía Ash mientras que acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la chica, "kome ne mina san" dijo Ash dirigiéndose a todos cada uno de las personas que estaban en la habitación "y arigatou por estar aquí" decía Ash mientras que este aun sentado en la cama de hospital inclinaba un poco su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

"Ash ahí mucho de lo que debes enterarte, pero por ahora es mejor que descanses, tu cuerpo no esta en las mejores condiciones ahora" dijo la campeona de Kalos Diantha mientras que ponía su mano en el hombro derecho de Ash.

Ante lo que dijo Ash no pudo resistir el deseo de ver el estado actual de s cuerpo, al verlo este se sorprendio, parte de su piel semi morena ahora estaba un poco mas blanca, se podia casi ver la línea de sus huesos, había perdido un poco de musculatura y estaba mas flaco de lo normal.

Dentro de Ash había un deseo de salir corriendo de la habitación para asi poder distraerse y a la vez tratar de recuperar todo lo perdido durante la semana que estuvo en coma, pero a pesar de eso el decidio no arriesgarse y quedarse en cama ahorrándose también la preocupación, reproches y regaños de las personas de su alrededor si el llegara a hacer tal estupidez.

"Ok gracias Diantha-san" agradeció el entrenador con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por tomar en consideración mi consejo Ash pero cambiando de tema, ¿quien es el hombre de camisa hawaiana que vino a visitarte?" pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a Scott que estaba de lo mas relajado recostado de una de las paredes del hospital.

"Ah…bueno el es" decía Ash hasta que fue cortado por Scott.

"Gracias pero deja que yo me presente Ash, yo soy Scott el líder, fundador y director de la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia y futuramente Kalos es un placer en conocer a la famosa actriz y Campeona de Kalos Diantha en persona." Dijo Scotto mientras que se quitaba el sombrero y se inclinaba para mostrar sus respetos.

"El placer es mio, aunque no puedo imaginar que hace el líder de la Batalla de la Frontera aquí en Kalos mientras que aun no hemos terminado de reparar la ciudad Miare y algunos de los bosques dañados por los experimentos del equipo Flare." Dijo Diantha con un tono de duda y desconfianza hacia Scott.

No es que ella tuviese algo encontra de Scott sino que solo le parecía raro el hecho de que alguien como el líder de la frontera estuviese en Kalos justamente cuando esta ya había sido atacada y de paso casi destruida, ademas como todos estaban ocupados reconstruyendo y recuperando lo perdido la mayoría de servicios no estaban disponibles, en especial los de construcción, ademas de que el alto mando y los lideres de gimansio también estaban ayudando, sin contar del hecho de que el sabia que ella era una actriz, una cosa era que el supiera que ella era la Campeona de Kalos pero nadie fuera de Kalos a excepción de algunas personas sabían que ella era una actriz, esto solo hizo que ella sospechara mas de Scott y de los posibles recursos y contactos que este tuviese respaldándole.

"Tranquilícense Diantha-san y compañía, se perfectamente el estado actual de Kalos, la verdad tenia planeado venir poco después de que terminara la Liga Kalos para asi poder incluir una Batalla de la Frontera o un Desafio de Batalla en Kalos, pero tuve que cancelarlo debido a los eventos ocurridos anteriormente, pero eso no me detendria de visitar a mi entrenador favorito y mas si este estuviese en el hospital" dijo Scott manteniendo su usual sonrisa junto a su relajada y llevadera actitud pero con un tono serio en la voz.

Este ultimo comentario hizo que todas y cada unas de las personas presentes en la habitación (a excepción de Ash) se alertaran, nadie fuera del circulo de amistades actuales de Ash sabia que el había caído en coma pero Scott como si nada dijo que el sabia perfectamente que Ash estaba en coma a pesar de estar el en una región diferente, simplemente que tan poderoso era este tal Scott se preguntaron varios mientras que agarraban cuidadosamente las Pokeball de sus cinturones.

"Diantha-san, Korrina, Citron, Alain, Shouta, Wulp-san, Profesor Sycamore, Gojika-san deténganse" dijo Ash al sentir como los demás se ponían a la defensiva ante el misterioso Scott.

Los mencionados se sorpendieron ante las palabras de Ash y al ver como este era capaz de sentir las intenciones de los mismos.

"Pero Ash acaso no te parece raro que el sepa el estado en el que te encontraras y el lugar en el que estabas hospitalizado" decía Shouta dirigiéndole la palabra a Ash

"El joven Shouta tiene razón Ash-kun, ademas no me imagino el porque alguien tan importante como el líder de la Frontera viniera a visitar a un simple entrenador." Dijo Gojika mientras que no le quitaba la vista encima a Scott ignorando que la ultima parte de su comentario heria los sentimientos del entrenador.

"Sin quitar el asunto de como fue que llego a aquí considerando que todas las rutas de acceso y salida de Kalos estaban cerradas" decía el Profesor Sycamore manteniendo la Pokeball de Garchomp en su mano.

"Ademas quien sabe cuales son sus verdaderos motivos para visitarte justamente cuando estas mas débil." Termino de decir Citron mientras que de su mochila salía una mano robotica.

"Pikaaaa pika pikapi" trato Pikachu de llamar la atención mientras que saltaba de los brazos de Serena a la cama de ash, olvidando por completo que los humanos no entendían el lenguaje de los Pokemon.

"Entiendo lo que quieren decir y realmente muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero conozco a Scott desde hace 3 años y lo que si se es que el no seria capaz de hacer daño ni a una mosca" el comentario hizo que varios desviaran su mirada de Scott para luego ponerla en Ash el cual se vio un poco nervioso y molesto por la actual respuesta de su comentario.

"Ash tu conoces a Scott?!" dijo Diantha sorpendidad ante la declaración calmada de Ash.

"S…si…lo conozco, verán hace 3 años cuando yo perdi la liga Hoenn decidi volver a casa y presentarles mi hogar para ese tiempo a mis actuales compañeros de viaje (Brock, May y Max si no recuerdan claro), pero en el camino me encontré con Scott, bueno creo que seria mas correcto decir que el me encontró, después de presentarnos Scott me ofrecio la oportunidad de desafiar la Batalla de la Frontera, para ese momento yo estaba un poco desanimado por haber perdido la liga pero Scott me convencio y rete a la Frontera y a su siete cerebros." Decía Ash meintras que se este hacia una cara de nostalgia y recordaba una de sus mas grandes aventuras.

Factory Head Noland

Arena Tycoon Greta

Dome Ace Tucker

Pike Queen Lucy

Palace Maven Spencer

Salon Maiden Anabel

Piramid King Brandon

"Son los nombres de los siete cerebros a los que me enfrente y venci cuando viaje para desafiar la Frontera." Dijo Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fueron muy pocas las personas que se dieron cuenta del cambio de voz de Ash al pronunciar uno de los nombres anteriores, Salon Maiden Anabel.

(Asi que ella fue quien capturo el corazón de Ash, je interesante) pensó Alain mientras que evitaba que una risita se le escapara de la boca.

(¿He?, habrá sido mi imaginación o acaso Ash sonó como si extrañara a esa chica Anabel, matte y si el estuviese enamorado de ella? Pero ya han pasado tres años estoy segura de que ella se habrá olvidado de Ash pero y si…no se ha olvidado de el? Shigau,shigau,shigau, calmate Serena horita lo importante es el estado de salud de Ash y que quiere este tal Scott con el) pensó Serena mientras que oprimia con todas sus fuerzas el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

"Ash-kun tu…venciste a Spencer?" dijo Gojika sorprediendo a varios con la forma de llamar al quinto cerebro de la frontera.

"Si, Gojika-san usted conoce a Spencer?" pregunto Ash con curiosidad sobre la relación que unia a Gojika y a Spencer.

"Si, lo conocía, en realidad es mas que eso, crecimos juntos en el mismo pueblo y tuvimos nuestro 1er viaje juntos, Spencer es mi amigo de la infancia" termino de decir Gojika mientras que recordaba los viejos tiempos que paso con su viejo amigo.

"AH! Esta ocultando algo mas verdad? Ustedes fueron algo mas verdad?" dijo Eureka sorprendiendo a Gojika y a los demás con su declaración a lo cual Gojika solo solto una pequeña risita ante lo reciptiva de la niña.

"Si…si lo fuimos…Spencer y yo salimos un tiempo…pero después nos separamos" dijo Gojika con un pequeño tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Pero porque no siguen juntos so se quieren mutuamente" pregunto Eureka inocentemente.

"Eureka! Algunas cosas es mejor no preguntarlas" regaño Citron a su hermana sabiendo lo difícil que cada vez mas se le ponía a Gojika.

"Esta bien joven líder del gimnasio Miare, gracias por tu preocupación pero no tengo problema en responder la pregunta" dijo Gojika sin darse cuenta que su conversación había captado la atención de las personas dentro de la habitación en especial de Scott que no sabia mucho acerca de Spencer.

"La razón por la que nos separamos fue por nuestros poderes, yo tenia la hablidad para ver el futuro mientras que Spencer tenia u vinculo especial con los Pokemon y la naturaleza, pero mis poderes solo servían para ver eventos que afectarían a Kalos mientras que los de Spencer solo afectaban a la región de Kanto" decía Gojika mientras que una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

"Pero aun hoy en dia no me arrepiento de mi decisión y se que Spencer tampoco, ya que nosotros nos prometimos usar nuestros poderes para poder proteger a humanos y Pokemon por igual y cuando nuestros trabajos hubiesen terminado volveríamos a estar juntos" dijo Gojika con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Por cierto Ash-kun como a estado Spencer?"

"No lo he visto desde hace tres años, pero desde la ultima vez estaba tan animado y tranquilo como siempre, aunque al pelear realmente se convertía en alguien de temer" dijo Ash mientras recordaba la pelea cerrada con Spencer ya que, de no ser por la velocidad de Sceptile y la ventaja de que estaban en un bosque ellos podrían haber perdido.

"Narujodo realmente no ha cambiado nada" decía Gojika mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar al hombre que alguna vez llamo su amante.

"Ok, gracias por la entretenida y romantica historia Gojika-san pero creo que es mejor si Ash termina de contar su historia" dijo Wulp un poco asqueado por todo lo cursi del momento, sin que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo apuñalado por las diversas miradas de las chicas que estaban en la habitación.

"Ah, claro, donde estaba…ya, después de vencer en la Batalla de la Frontera Scott me ofrecio un puesto como un cerebro de la Frontera, el cual rechacé debido a que quería seguir con mis viajes, pero…" termino de decir Ash sin poder sacar esas ultimas palabras de su boca.

"Y es exactamente por eso que vine aquí" dijo Scott mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de Ash.

"Ash chico, te ofrezco la oportunidad de estar del otro lado, la oportunidad de pelear con entrenadores que están a la par con la Elite cuatro o incluso a nivel de los campeones de las diferentes regiones, de poder conocer Pokemon que nunca has visto o conocido en tus viajes, Ash Ketchum te vuelvo a ofrecer el titulo de Maestro de la Frontera y que dices quieres estar en el Frente?" termino de decir su discurso Scott mientras que este esperaba la respuesta de Ash, aunque este no estaba preparado para la respuesta que le iba a dar nuestro héroe.

"Si, acepto, quiero ser un Cerebro de la Frontera" dijo Ash de manera seria y sin dudas

"Ah bueno yo entiendo si quieres seguir viajando pero…..¿He?" dijo Scott sin poder creer lo que había oído, Ash Ketchum el chico que declino hace tres años la oferta de volverse parte de la Batalla de la Frontera finalmente le había dicho que si, Scott se sentía como cuando era mas joven cuando finalmente había conseguido su 1er Pokemon, aunque la respuesta de los demás fue la esperada.

¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Fue lo que gritaron todos al oir la respuesta de Ash, algunos sorprendidos, otros sin palabras y solo uno se quedo tranquilo ya sabiendo cual era la respuesta del Ash.

MAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Grito Scott mientras que empezaba a girar sobre si mismo, "tengo que decirles a los demás" dijo Scott mientras que salía corriendo de la habitación tan solo para regresarse segundos después y darle un pedazo de papel a Ash aprovechando que los demás aun no podían creer lo que oían, para luego volver a salir disparado de la habitación dejando a Ash a merced del monton de preguntas, interrogaciones y miradas de sus amigos y conocidos.

….

….

….

Por otro lado Scott seguía girando como un Hitmontop enloquecido hasta llegar al cuarto del hotel en el que estaba hospedado, para luego abrir la puerta al estilo Kuzco y luego ponerse frente al escritorio y armar un dispositivo estilo misión imposible.

El dispositivo tenia varios usos, servia como teléfono, escáner, videojuego, cuenta personal de banco, archivero entre otras muchas cosas, aunque la principal es la de contactar a los Cerebros de la Frontera sirviendo como un dispositivo multicomunicador, al presionar unas pocas teclas aparecieron en forma de holograma siete ventanas en las cuales no tardaron en aparecer los Cerebros del conocimiento, coraje, tácticas, fortuna, animo, destreza y valentía, con caras que no parecían las mejores.

"SCOTT! donde estabas, de repente te desapareces un dia y en seguida tenemos un monton de empresarios y abogados con un monton de peticiones e ideas en nuestros traseros" decía un molesto Noland.

"Sin olvidar que cada vez vienen mas y mas aspirantes, en horarios y días que no les tocan, que diablos le paso a tu asistente" decía Lucy mientras que fulminaba a Scott con la mirada.

"jajajajaajajajaj ya veo, ya veo, ajajajajaajaja" decía Scott mientras que no paraba de reir por la felicidad

"Veo que estas de muy buenos animos Scott" dijo un tranquilo Spencer mientras que disfrutaba como Scott desprendia felicidad por todas parte

"Anno Scott estas bien?" dijo Anabel extrañada por la rara actitud de Scott ella sabia que a veces Scott actuaba fuera de serie pero no ASI!

"Saben que hora es?" dijo Scott mientras que volvia a girar sobre si mismo.

"¿Qué hora es? dijo un interesado Tucker, que al ver las acciones de Scott se le ocurrio una idea para el diseño de una nueva vestimenta

"Es hora de una adivinanza" dijo Scott con tono alegre y chillon.

"Ahí no" Dijo Greta mientras que se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

"Mmmhhh" solto un quejido Brandon sabiendo que era lo que venia.

"Ok, aquí va, un chico amado por los Pokemon pero que también ama a los Pokemon viene para convertirse en rey de reyes, a que no adivinan de quien estoy hablando" dijo Scott con una sonrisa parecida al Gato de Cesire.

"Mmhhh nop no se me ocurre nada" dijo Lucy queriendo terminar con la estúpida adivinanza de una vez

"Scott deberías saber que no eres bueno con las adivinanzas" dijo Brandon mientras que no se contenia con su opinión.

"Ah vamos, acaso no pueden intentar un poco mas, ok les dare otra pista, su pequeño compañero amarillo montado en su hombro siempre le acompaña y le ayuda a vencer incluso a los mas fieros de los oponentes." Decía Scott mientras que hacia una pose de victoria.

"Espera, creo que me suena" dijo Anabel tratando de encajar las piezas.

"SCOTT! No hay tiempo para esto tienes que volver de inmediato GAHHHH!" gritaba Noland mientras que le caia una montaña de papel encima.

"Es un nuevo cerebro?" pregunto Spencer

"SI! Y su nombre es?" volvió a preguntar Scott

"Solo di quien ES!" dijo Greta ya harta de la actitud y adivinanza de Scott.

"En serio no saben?" dijo Scott sorprendido por la poca imaginación de los cerebros.

Nope

No

Lo siento viejo amigo

Solo dilo Scott

Si dilo ya

No estoy muy segura

Mmhh

"Por amor a Arceus nosotros creamos su club de fans!" dijo Scott decepcionado y harto del trato que le hacían los demás.

¡¿HE?!

No será?

Un compañero amarillo

Masaka

No puede ser

Es posible

No lo puedo creer

"Pues créelo Brandon,créelo jajajajajaja, finalmente lo tengo y me lo acaba de decir hoy mismo a la cara Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta será un Cerebro de la Frontera" dijo Scott mientras se regodeaba de su logro.

"Ash? El mismo que dejo a Arti hecho polvo y que casi destruye mi arena de combate?!"

"El mismo que dejo a medicham en cama por un mes?"

"Al que siempre perseguían los Beedrill?

"El mismo que usaba técnicas fuera de lógica?

"Sip, sip, sip, y sipiti sip, el mismo el único e inigualable Ash Ketchum ajajajajajajajajajajaja" dijo Scott cada vez mas feliz y orgulloso.

"HABERLO DICHO ANTES KONO BAKA JAROUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Dijeron los cerebros al unisono, aun sin poder creer lo que habían oído.

"Estoy 5 niveles bajo tierra y en otra región no voy a llegar a tiempo" dijo Brandon mientras que corria de un lado a otro organizando un monton de cosas.

"Todos están de vacaciones horita no hay nadie que cuide el dojo!" dijo Greta mientras que se alborotaba el cabello en frustración.

"Que me voy a poner!" dijo Tucker lanzando un monton de vestimentas en la habitación.

"Que animado, voy buscando a Venusaur" dijo Spencer mientras lentamente salía de la pantalla.

"Funcion estúpida maquina, funciona tenemos que irnos ya!" dijo Noland tratando de hacer encender su avión.

"Tengo un monton de retadores por delante no lo lograre a tiempo" dijo Anabel frustrada por no poder ver a la persona mas importante de su corazón.

"Ok voy para alla (será que el también estará con el?)" dijo y pensó Lucy mientras que su mente la llevaba a la imagen de un hombre moreno y pelopincho.

"AJAJAJAJAAJ me alegra ver que están emocionados pero lamentablemente no nos vamos a reunir a ultimo minuto mañana como siempre" dijo Scott feliz por la actitud de sus compañeros pero luego cambiando a un perfil mas serio.

"Que?! Entonces nos alertaste para nada?" dijo Greta enfurecida seguida de Noland, Brandon, Tucker, Spencer, Lucy y finalmente Anabel cuya mente estaba en las nubes.

"Veran ciertas cosas pasaron y Ash y yo nos demoraremos en volver a Kanto" dijo Scott tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible para no alarmar a sus compañeros aunque eso no parecio funcionar con cierta psíquica del grupo.

"Scott que le paso a Ash" dijo Anabel poniendo una expresión seria y aterradora"

"Bueeeeenooooo la cosa va asi" dijo Scott antes empezar a hablar de lo ocurrido a Ash.

…

….

….

"U…un…una…semana…en…coma" dijo con dificultad Anabel mientras que esta palidecia ante la simple imagen de Ash en el hospital, tanto significaba el para ella que no quería verlo herido y mucho menos en la cama de un hospital

"Oe y como esta? Acaso ya despertó?" dijo Brandon preocupado al oir la historia.

"Si, el despertó hace un rato, creo que horita esta siendo bombardeado por la preguntas de sus amigos." Dijo Scott sin una pizca de felicidad, a lo mejor no podia verse debido a sus anteojos pero se notaba que el estaba frunciendo el seño en signo de preocupación.

"Quieres que vaya para Kalos? Puedo hacer yerbas que permitan que se recupere mas rápido" dijo Spencer obviamente preocupado por la situación del entrenador.

"Mi querido amigo Ash necesita de mi ayuda pero estoy muy ocupado" dijo Tucker haciendo una pose de tragedia.

"Mas te vale que el este bien para cuando empieze la ceremonia Scott, el Maestro de la Frontera no debe estar en cama, no lo aceptare" dijo Lucy en forma de respuesta.

"Quisiera poder enviar a Arti para que vea la situación actual de Ash, pero no puedo si en Kalos también hay otro Articuno, dos legendario iguales en un solo lugar causarían mucho daño" dijo Noland sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar al dueño del Charizard que derroto a Articuno.

"Ja lo único que le necesita es una buena ronda de ejrcicio" dijo Greta mientras que daba patadas y golpes al aire.

"Me alegra que la decisión unánime por convertir a Ash en Maestro de la Frontera sigue siendo unánime, pero yo les avisare cuando sea el momento de volver, me quedare aquí con el para asi poder irnos los dos juntos a Kanto" dijo Scott declarando su intención.

"Esta bien, me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que Ash estará contigo Scott" dijo Anabel mientras que hacia un suspiro de alivio.

"Tranquila Anabel, cuidare muy bien de tu noviecito" dijo Scott con una GRAN sonrisa en la cara.

"El…el…el…no…es…mi…novio" dijo Anabel mientras que su cara se le ponía mas roja que un tomate y de esta salía humo por las orejas.

"Ajajajaj amor joven me dan ganas de volver a mis años mosos" dijo Spencer con su usual y calmada sonrisa.

"Spencer tu no te salvas acabo de obtener información muy buena de ti ajajajaaj" dijo Scott mientras que ponía una sonrisa maqueavelica.

"Pero eso será para otro momento, Anabel tengo que decirte algo, espera hasta que sea bastante de noche alguien muy importante te va a llamar por el videomisor" dijo Scott poniendo la cara mas seria posible ocultando detrás de la misma la sonrisa del Gato de Cesire.

"Ok pero debes avisarme, regularmente como va la recuperación de Ash" demando Anabel a Scott sabiendo que ella no podia abandonar su puesto en la torre de batalla

"Ok, hasta luego, mina-san"

"Bye Scott"

"Hasta luego Scott"

"Adios"

"Mata nee"

"Chao"

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches mi amigo Scott"

"Ahora, que hare con esto" dijo Scott mientras que de su mesa de noche recogia unos sobre con los nombre Hiro y Rei mas una foto de los mismos; "las cosas solo van a ponerse mas interesantes" dijo Scott con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mas tarde en la noche

…

…...

…

Ash estaba finalmente solo en la habitación la mayoría se había ido a sus casas a excepción de Citron, Eureka, y Serena que decidieron quedarse para cuidar y vigilar a Ash. Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado Ash empezó a apartar a Pikachu de su regazo ubicándolo suavemente a un lado de la cama, y con mucho cuidado se bajo de la cama, pero debido a que no estaba consciente de su fuerza actual Ash casi termina golpeándose en el suelo de no ser por el cajón que estaba al lado suyo, Ash no quería hacer ruido tenia que evitar despertar a los demás para asi poder llegar hasta la planta baja del hospital ya que era el único lugar en el que estaban los videomisores.

Mientras que el salía de la habitación, sentía como sus piernas parecían unos espaguetis casi siempre a punto de caerse, pero el se negaba a rendirse, en su mano derecha podir sentir el papel que Scott le había dado en el estaba grabado el numero de alguien, Ash pudo deducir fácilmente por la actitud juguetona de Scott de quien era el numero asi que no lo pensó dos veces en llamar pero aunque quisiese hacerlo de inmediato el no podia moverse de donde estaba no mientras sus amigos y rivales por igua le bombardeaban a preguntas exigiendo las respuestas de las mismas.

Cuando Ash finalmente llego a la planta baja, sintió como el cuerpo le fuese a desfallecer, realmente había pasado una semana en coma sin comer, sin beber, sin actividades solo durmiendo y recibiendo hidratación de un tubo pegado a una bolsa de agua el cual llevaba en la mano, pero aun asi siguió hasta ver la parte de los videomisores, aunque este se decepciono al ver que la mayoría estaban apagados pudo notar al final de los mismo como el ultimo videomisor estaba encendido, rápidamente abrió el papel y empezó a marcar el numero, sacando un auricular del bolsillo y conectándolo al videomisor pudo escuchar como este repicaba, pudiendo asi evitar hacer ruido y evitando despertar a los pacientes cercanos a la planta baja, cada vez mas deseperado por cada repique del auricular, Ash empezaba a pensar si ella lo había olvidado, o que a lo mejor no lo reconocería por lo mucho que había cambiado, estaba mas moreno y mas alto con un pequeño aire de madurez a su alrededor, pero por otro lado el también se preguntaba como era ella ahora, pues la ultima vez que la vio ella tenia una apariencia mas masculina pero conservando su lado gentil y dulce, pero todos esos sentimientos se interrumpieron cuando el videomisor por fin mostro la imagen de una hermosa chica cuyo pelo de color magenta caia elegantemente detrás de sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo se habrían cada vez mas y mas ante la presencia del chico con el que había soñado por tres años.

"¿Anabel?"

"¿Ash?"

Los dos adolescente ambos se quedaron ahí estáticos mirándose fijamente sin decir una palabra, admirando como los años habían hecho estragos con ellos, mientras que ellos seguían analizándose detenidamente ignoraban la pequeña silueta de alguien que se ocultaba detrás de una pared.

 **Y hasta aquí el episodio (es actualmente el doble de largo que los otros), lo corte en la parte mas interesante pero no quería seguir alargándolo, para el siguiente episodio que ya estoy en ello, empezara por fin el abilityshipping mas una pelea entre Ash y Serena+ los sentimientos de la misma, realmente me costo hacer este cap lo digo en serio estuve dándole vueltas y vueltas durante todo el tiempo que no escribi nada, también que me estoy viendo bakugan y estoy pensando en otro fic pero quisiera llevar este mas adelante primero, claro que el otro es de Bakugan de Fabia y Dan, mi pareja actual favorita de toda la serie, aunque no lo parezca escribi este cap escuchando** Simple And Clean -Ray of Hope MIX- KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, **no se porque pero al escuchar la canción se me vino un monton de ideas de como debía ser el cap, los sentimientos de Anabel por Ash y viceversa, la presentación de mis OC por fin lo hice bueno no del todo pero por los menos tienen los nombres, asi que porfavor sigan mandando reviews y si no entienden algo mándelo también en una review, muchas gracias y si no me tranco en algo tendrán cap nuevo para mañana.**

 **Bye Bye:}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, no tengo excusas, no subi el capituloal dia siguiente como dije pero igualmente lo subiré, aquí viene por fin el final del 1er arco, por fin y yo creyendo que jamas saldría de esto-_-, no importa, disfruten por favor, casi se me olvida este cap recibirá un triple punto de vistas+intro al siguiente arco.**

 **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los que me pertenecen son Hiro y Rei, solo los uso con fines buenos y para capturar a Entei que se me ha estado escapando por 2 dias.**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Arco: Cero**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **And to our own way**

Tres años…tres años habían pasado sin que estos dos jóvenes intercambiasen palabras, sin que se miraran, sin haber batallado una sola vez desde su 1er encuentro, pero estaban ahí, separados por una región y una simple pantalla pero igualmente estaban ahí, ambos, analizándose con sus ojos el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, hasta que una simple pregunta rompió el silencio que dominaba sobre ellos.

¿Anabel?

¿Ash?

Ambos eran ignorantes de la sombra oculta en las escaleras, se habían ido ambos a su propio mundo con tan solo pronunciar sus nombre, y esto, solo molesto mas a la sombra, había pasado casi un año con el y jamas había logrado ponerlo asi, darle ese sentimiento de anhelo y desespero por verla en cambio una chica de la que jamas había ido logro eso en tan solo unos minutos,su corazón se estremecio ante la escena, su mente estaba siendo opacada por un monton de sentimientos oscuros pero su cuerpo no podia moverse ni un milímetro, agudizando sus oídos solo pudo escuchar a la conversación que había entre estos dos.

…

…

…...

Punto de vista de Ash

(He de decir que antes nunca me había sentido asi, ansiaba verla cada vez mas, estaba desesperado y muy inseguro pero aun asi mis débiles piernas me llevaron hasta la planta baja pudiendo asi llegar a los videomisores, en mi mano derecha estaba un muy arrugado pedazo de papel con un numero debajo del cual estaba el nombre Anabel, se que nunca fui el mejor en disimular y mucho menos en mentir pero me sorprendi a mi mismo hoy logrando engañar a casi todos los que estaban en la habitación a excepción de Diantha, Alain y el Profesor Sycamore aunque por alguna razón sentía una mirada encima mio, creo que era…de…Serena?, honestamente no lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que, desde que recibi el papel, mis pensamientos volaron hacia ella y mi corazón latía como loco y sentía como se ponía mi pecho caliente, no se muy bien que era lo que sentía pero algo era verdad, entre el monton de sentimientos que tenia alborotados en mi cabeza, el que predominaba era de anhelo, pero anhelo por que? Por verla? Por hablar con ella? Por combatirla una vez mas? Por tocarla? Wow,wow,wow deten tu carro Ash Ketchum, se que soy denso pero no tanto asi, ni siquiera se realmente como me siento pero ya estoy pensando en otras cosas! Ok, calmate, respira, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala)

Pero mientras todo esto pasaba, no me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo actuaba por si mismo y tecleaba el numero que estaba en el papel, no fue hasta que la luz de la pantalla empezó a titilar sacándome de mi mar de pensamientos, y dándome una mejor vista actual de mi cuerpo, estaba flaco, parte de mi piel había perdido un poco de color, y se notaba la falta de ejercicio en mis extremidades, de repente pensé si ella seria capaz de reconocerme y mas ahora en mi estado actual, (claro la 1era impresión es lo que cuenta dicen pero que buena 1era impresión voy a dar con ropa de hospital y un cuerpo apenas en su estado normal), pensé mientras que tenia la mirada fija a la pantalla, cada vez mas desesperado e inseguro empeze a pensar que: (quien en su sano juicio atendería al teléfono a la 1:00 AM y mas que nada a un videomisor sabiendo que estos solo los puede costear aquellos con gran cantidad de dinero aunque dudo mucho que eso sea problema para un Cerebro de la Frontera), pero el hecho que mas me angustiaba y aterraba era el hecho de que me recordara (claro, porque no, como iba ella a recordar a un simple entrenador que la desafio hace tres años, tres años por Arceus, ya de seguro me abra olvidado y de paso como iba yo a reconocerla, como sabia que iba a ser la misma chica gentil, paciente, valiente y con un gran amor por los Pokemon que conoci hace tres años, AAAAAHHHHH! ESTO ME ESTA DESTRUYENDO EL CEREBROOOOO!),

Mientras que en mi cabeza volvia a pasar la tormenta de pensamientos y emociones, el pitido de la maquina mas la imagen de una chica de mi edad aparecia en la pantalla devolviéndome nuevamente a la realidad, se que solo fue un segundo pero no pude evitarlo se había vuelto…tan…hermosa, su pelo magenta caia delicadamente detrás de sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos magenta que te cautivaban con su mirada, su piel que parecía ten delicada y suave como la seda, llevaba un pijama de color morado ligero que por alguna razón hacia resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo y en especial su pecho…!...!...!...OK, HASTA AHÍ PARA EL CARRO ASH KETCHUM, pero que diab…ntres pasa conmigo, calma, calma, calma, tranquilízate.

A pesar de esta nueva pelea emocional que estaba teniendo dentro de mi, mi mirada seguía fija en la de la chica que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla una simple pero definitiva pregunta que cambiaria el rumbo de mi vida para siempre se escapo de mis labios.

¿Anabel?

¿Ash?

Fue como si estuviéramos sincronizados, nuestros nombres, escapando de los labios del otro, llamándonos el uno al otro, buscadonos…el uno al otro, ambos lo sabíamos estuvimos esperando este momento…por tanto tiempo, pero…ninguno de los dos…tenia…el valor…de dar el 1er paso, pero finalmente lo hicimos, aunque luego nos dimos cuenta de que la conversación se había vuelto muda, asi que decidi tratar de empezarla.

"Yoh, Anabel, que tal todo?" dije mientras que levantaba mi mano en forma de saludo y ponía mi mejor sonrisa.

"Que tal todo? Que tal todo?! Después de tres años eso es lo 1ero que me dices?! Que tal todo?! Ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy o por lo menos todo por lo que he pasado? Acaso soy tan poco para ti?! Acaso, cuando no conocimos, todo lo poco que pasamos juntos, significo nada para ti?! Dijo Anabel con una mezcla de sentimientos en su cara, tristeza, enojo, anhelo, soledad y otros que no podria explicar.

Yo estaba sorprendido, nunca la había visto enojada y a la vez tan triste, me sentía culpable y se que me detestaba a mi mismo en ese momento, por que no le había llamado? Por que no me moleste en ir a visitarla cada vez que volvia de un viaje? Por que tenia que ser tan estúpido?, de haberme dado cuenta antes habría aceptado desde el inicio la oferta de Scott, de haber podido leer correctamente su corazón a lo mejor todo hubiese cambiado, pero no tenia que ser el estúpido y denso niño de 12 años e irme dejándola con una promesa que de seguro y que realmente olvide (hasta ahora) de volverla a ver, pero en vez de eso me eche para atrás por perder contra el tal Tobias en la Liga Sinnoh deprimiéndome para luego irme y desaparecer por un año sin decirle nada a nadie causando la preocupación en amigos y familiares por igual pero lo peor fue que la hice llorar, quería reconfortarla, quería abrazarla, quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero, simplemente no podia, no tenia el derecho, yo realmente no podia perdonarme a mi mismo.

"Anabel, yo…lo…siento, porfavor deja de llorar no quie…no me gusta verte asi" dije desviando la mirada realmente no podia soportar el verla asi, me hacia sentir tan asqueado conmigo mismo.

"No…no…no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!, (solloza), cuando te fuiste me puse tan triste pero aun asi me mantuve con la promesa que me hiciste de que volverías a visitarme, para luego saber de que te fuiste de viaje nuevamente tan solo para poder volver a quedar atrapado en un monton de accidentes y eventos que casi acaban con tu vida, para luego perder injustamente la Liga Sinnoh ante un tal To-no se que y su ejercito de legendarios y si lo estuve viendo todos los Cerebros te estuvimos viendo; cuando fui a visitarte a tu hogar para ver como estabas solo pude encontrar a tu madre toda deprimida por el simple hecho de que desapareciste de un dia para otro para luego volver un año después, y embarcarte nuevamente en otra loca aventura en una nueva región para asi poder salvar al mundo nuevamente en la cual estuviste a punto de morir de no ser por un Pokemon que se asemeja a un robot de color verde, y luego Scott viene y nos cuenta que…que…que…que estuviste en coma por una semana…yo…mi corazón no lo iba soportar mas Ash Ketchum, no iba a poder mas!,yo…yo…yo simplemente no podia mas, porfavor detente, deja de hacer que me duela el corazón" dijo Anabel entre una mezcla de gritos y llantos.

"Anabel, porfavor…porfavor te lo suplico deja de llorar, no soporto verte asi, no quiero verte asi Anabel yo…yo…" dije mientras que me agarraba la camisa en el lugar en el que estaba mi corazón, Anabel siempre fue muy tranquila y gentil, pero no podia soportar el hecho de saber que mis aventuras le habían causado tanto daño, ademas me había dado cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de decir al final, ya todo estaba claro para mi y mis siguientes palabras podrían curar o dañar mas su corazón pero, estaba preparado para lo que venia.

"Como puedes pedirme que deje de llorar cuando ni siquieras sabes como relamente me siento!, Ash yo…yo…" dijo ella mientras que ponía su mano sobre la otra frente a su pecho.

No se si fue reflexivo o simplemente buscábamos el calor del otro, pero ambos, encontramos nuestras manos, una frente a la otra en la pantalla del videomisor. Si este era el momento entonces que asi fuese, si esto seguía no iba a poder aguantar mas e iba a tratar de saltar a la pantalla del videomisor.

"Anabel, yo"

"Ash, yo"

Me detuve al mismo tiempo que ella cuando pronunciamos esas palabras, no había necesidad de prolongarlo, decidi ir 1ero y transmitir estos sentimientos que han permanecidos ocultos por tres años, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo pude oír un ruido proveniente de las escaleras y vi como una sombra subia corriendo hacia arriba las mismas, mi mente se congelo, no podia creer lo que había pasado, alguien estuvo ahí todo el tiempo escuchando nuestra conversación pero ¿quien y por que?

"Ash, yo…me voy a la cama, no quiero seguir hablando mas, buenas noches" dijo Anabel con un tono de tristeza y cansancio.

"Matte! Anabel! ¿Podríamos…podríamos…volver a hablar mañana a esta hora?, yo quisiera ser honesto contigo y conmigo mismo, asi que podrias esperar mi llamada porfavor". Dije mientras que sentía como la expresión de mi rostro cambiaba a una de seriedad, no podia dejar que terminara ahí, tenia que contarle tanto, y a la vez tenia que disculparme con ella.

"Lo pensare, buenas noches Ash" dijo mientras que la pantalla del videomisor se apagaba dejando finalmente todo a oscuras.

"Por…por…por que no me traje una linterna" dije mientras que ponía mi mano sobre mi frente y soltaba un suspiro demostrando que aun con esa _"pequeña"_ pelea de horita mi cuerpo no podia asimilar aun tantas emociones y estrés, (ok, tendre que preparar mi mejor disculpa y excusa para mañana si quiero hacer que deje de estar molesta conmigo) pensé mientras que mis débiles piernas me llevaban lentamente a mi habitación y finalmente a la cama en la que había pasado una semana en coma, aunque poco me importaba eso ahora, tan solo quería tumbarme en la cama y dormir.

…..

…..

…..

Punto de vista de Anabel

Scott dijo que tenia que esperar la llamada de alguien _"muy importante"_ pero me estaba empezando a impacientar, tenia que ser tarde en la noche pero no sabia que iba a ser TAN tarde eran las 11:00PM y aun no recibia ninguna llamada, no se porque pero de repente mi mente trato de resolver la incognita de esa persona TAN importante, a lo mejor seria el mismo Scott gastándome otra de sus malas bromas, o a lo mejor una entrevista con algún tipo de celebridad asunto el cual no me gustaba mucho al fin y al cabo todos/as que había conocido hasta ahora eran un monton de engreídos o simples ignorantes al mundo de los Pokemon y sus entrenadores sin mencionar que los trataban como objetos lo cual hacia que hirviese la sangre, en otro caso seria una charla con algún campeón de alguna región que no conozca o una pequeña discusión con los lideres de gimnasio, sobre Pokemon desaparecidos o crímenes ocurriendo últimamente, los Cerebros de la Frontera no teníamos ninguna relación directa con la Liga Pokemon de las respectivas regiones pero eso no nos detenia en formar amistades con entrenadores, lideres de gimnasio, campeones y Pokemon de otras regiones aun siendo una organización privada nuestros trabajos no se diferenciaban mucho de los lideres de gimnasio comunes a excepción de ciertos…asuntos, luego no se porque pero la persona menos improbable apareció en mi mente, una parte de mi me decía que no era el quien me iba a llamar mientras que la otra decía que definitivamente era el y obviamente esta era la que iba ganando la pelea, pero un monton de pensamientos y sentimientos negativos empezaron a asotarme igual que una bandada de Fearows, (¿y si no me reconoce? ¿Y si se ha olvidado de mi? seguramente se habrá conseguido a alguien mas feminina que yo, claro quien quería a una chica cuya apariencia y voz se asemejasen a un hombre) fueron los pensamientos que tuve hasta que el videomisor empezó a sonar.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban mientras que agarraban un color rojo signo de mis nervios y mi sonrojo, me vuelvo a encontrar pensando en el pero esta vez deseando que si fuese el quien estuviese haciendo la llamada, armándome de valor me acerque al videomisor y presione el botón de contestar, revelando rápidamente la imagen de un chico de mi edad, sentado en un banco en el otro lado de la pantalla.

Al principio estaba muy insegura de quien era, tenia el cabello de color negro y ojos color marron, llevaba puesto una camisa verde muy clara y un mono del mismo color, su piel parecía casi blanca pero aun habían rastros de lo que parecía ser un bronceado, era alto a lo mejor un poco mas alto que yo y en su cuerpo se podían ver un poco las líneas de sus huesos, cuando lo vi pensé (es este chico realmente el niño que conoci hace tres años? El mismo chico valiente, amable, simpático, energético y divertido de antes?) eso pensé ya que la persona que estaba del otro lado parecía mas un despojo de lo que solia ser ese chico que tanto quería, pero a pesar de todas esta preguntas e inseguridades no pude evitar el llamar a su nombre.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro fijamente sin decir nada, no lo podia creer realmente era el, aun después de todo este tiempo no me había olvidado, me sentía tan feliz, tenia tantas ganas de hablar con el, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado durante estos tres años, quería decirle todo…de mi, mis sentimientos, mis angustias, todo quería darle todo de mi, pero sabia que debía controlarme no se en que momento paso pero estos sentimiento que tuve en mi corazón pasaron de un simple me gusta a un te amo y por mas razón mis sentimientos estaban mas descontrolados que nunca siempre me mantenía tranquila y serena ante diversas situaciones pero por alguna razón no podia controlarme frente o al lado de el, todo iba bien, iba a saludarlo pero el fue mas rápido que yo y dijo:

"Yoh, Anabel, que tal todo?" dijo Ash levantando la mano y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que tal todo" esas fueron las palabras que colmaron el vaso, en un momento empeze a agredirle verbalmente, empeze a cuestionarle, a interrogarle a culparlo de todo lo que yo sentía por su culpa, si es cierto no estaba haciendo nada mas que culparlo, me estaba desahogando con el, pero yo no quería eso, no quería mostrarle este lado tan débil de mi, no enfrente de el, yo quería seguir siendo la chica fuerte y segura que confía en sus Pokemon pero no pude ni siquiera demostrarlo mientras que unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos y lentamente recorrían mis mejillas.

No podia dejar de llorar, al final, había dejado salir todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que había acumulado por tres años, le confese que lo teníamos vigilado, que lo fui a visitar e incluso le dije como estuvo su madre después de desaparecer por un año, lo sabia estaba siendo cruel con el pero no podia detenerme, luego lo ataque con palabras que parecía que habían salido de dramas baratos, honestamente no se que pasaba conmigo solo se que le oi disculparse varias veces y yo en un ataque casi le digo lo que siento, no se que cara tenia pero si hubiera estado en mis cabales en vez de ese estado de caos mi cara hubiese estado multicolor, pero el impulso no termino y casi lo vuelvo a decir, pero sabia que había llegado el momento esta era una muy buena oportunidad y no quería perderla por nada, asi que agarranda las agallas que tenia mas la adrenalina del momento.

"Ash, yo…"

"Anabel, yo…"

Nos volvimos a detener, me quede paralizada por lo que escuche, casi parecía que se me iba a confesar, no, honestamente, quería creer que fuese asi y todo parecía apuntar a eso, Ash de repente puso una cara seria y estuvo a punto de terminar lo que iba a decir pero tras de el logre ver una sombra, viendo y escuchando todo lo que habíamos discutido, la sombra se dio cuenta de mi presencia y rápidamente subio corriendo las escaleras llamando la atención de Ash y evitando que el pronunciara esas palabras, de repente siento como el cansancio me golpea el cuerpo y no tengo mas energías para seguir la conversación y mucho menos el valor de mirarle a los ojos después de mostrar este lado tan vergonzoso de mi, trate de cortar la conversación lo mas rápido posible sin olvidarme de mis modales (aunque aun asi creo que aun sonaba un poco brusca) pero entonces Ash me detiene y me ofrece estar atenta al videomisor mañana a la misma hora que me llamo, yo solo le respondi que lo pensaría mientras que le volvia a desear buenas noches.

Solo quería irme a la cama pero no quería caminar hasta mi casa desde la torre de batalla y mucho menos a esta hora asi que Sali de mi oficina en el piso 100 y baje 2 pisos en el elevador, la planta 98, nadie podia acceder a esta planta a excepción de mi el por que? Era simple, este era un cuarto privado con las necesidades básicas de un hogar, una cocina, una armario, un refrigerador, un baño y finalmente una cama, Scott planteo esta idea en caso de que los Cerebros tuviesen que pasar noches en vela por el trabajo acumulado o repentino que llegabamos a tener, ignorando el monton de muebles que estaban en mi camino me lanze rápidamente a la cama cayendo dormida casi de inmediato tan solo para despertarme al dia siguiente dándome cuenta de que estuve en pijamas durante la charla todo este tiempo.

…..

…..

…..

Punto de vista de Serena

De repente me despierta un ruido que se escucho en la habitación, mientras que habría lentamente mis dormidos parpados logro ver como Ash esta parado al lado de la cama y luego sale lenta y silenciosamente de la habitación, extrañada por su acción decidi seguirle ocultándome lo mejor posible para asi evitar llamar su atención, entonces veo como el empieza a bajar las escaleras, se que Ash era impaciente y a veces bastante imprudente pero dudo mucho que fuese tan asi como para ignorar el consejo del doctor de evitar esforzarse mucho debido a que la condición actual de su cuerpo no era la mejor, aun asi lo segui hasta planta baja del hospital, decidi ocultarme detrás de la pared que daba acceso a las escaleras, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, asome mi cabeza para ver que era lo que hacia, se que no era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo pero por alguna razón no podia quitarme un sentimiento de incomodidad de encima, entonces vi como giraba su cabeza hacia su mano derecha en la cual parecía tener un pedazo de papel, me di cuenta de que el estaba frente a los videomisores lo cual me extrañaba debido a que estos los apagaban justo cuando se acababa el horario de visitas pero por alguna razón el ultimo videomisor a la derecha estaba encendido y Ash estaba justo frente a el, después de analizar detenidamente el lugar, me di cuenta de que el videmisor estaba sumamente pegado a la pared lo cual ayudaba en ocultar la luz del mismo, también note como Ash colocaba unos auriculares en un hoyo del videomisor, meintras que mis sospechas aumentaban también lo hacia ese sentimiento de incomodidad que estado sintiendo desde hace rato, de repente la pantalla del videomisor muestra la imagen de una chica de ojos y cabello color magenta, algo no me agradaba de todo esto, Ash se había escabullido de la habitación ignorando las advertencias del doctor tan solo para ver a una chica! Yo sabia perfectamente lo que sentía tenia celos, celos de que como Ash dejaba a los amigos que habían estado una semana a su lado, los deseos de mejora de las personas y Pokemon que habíamos conocido a lo largo de nuestro viaje tan solo para ver a una chica cualquiera.

Mis pensamientos se disiparon al ver como los dos se llamaban el uno al otro, Ash había colocado los auriculares en el lugar incorrecto por lo que su conversación se podia escuchar sin problemas desde las escaleras, luego ambos se detuvieron y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ash decidio hablar 1ero solo para ser contestado con un monton de ataques verbales de todo tipo pero sin llegar a insultos, algo de la conversación me había chocado de verdad la chica y Ash se conocían desde hace tres años en los cuales el no la había contactado ni visitado, su nombre era Anabel y recuerdo como Ash dijo eso nombre cuando el tal Scott se presento, según ella Ash estuvo desaparecido un año pero el jamas nos había dicho a ninguno de nosotros que había desaparecido solo que se había tomado un _"descanso"_ después de la liga Sinnoh y luego se dirigía a Kalos, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue la actitud de Ash durante toda la conversación estaba muy submisivo, triste y como si cargara con todo el peso del mundo pero aun asi eso no le detuvo en tratar de animarla con unas palabras dulces que nunca ante había oído que salieran de su boca, palabras que nunca me ha dirigido a mi pero entonces por que? (Por que esa chica que solo lo ha estado asaltando todo este tiempo ha estado recibiendo puras palabras de afecto y perdón que nunca antes me había dicho a mi o a Citron o Eureka a pesar de que hemos estado con el casi un año? Que tenia ella que no teníamos nos…que no tenia yo, lo estuve apoyando todo este tiempo y el me ha regresado el apoyo pero aun asi no podia hacerle agarrar una pizca de mis sentimientos por el y en una noche viene una chica de la que no se nada y hace que Ash se comporte como si…como si…estuviese enamorado de ella) agitando mi cabeza para quitarme el horrible sentimiento que había tenido volvi a prestarle atención a la conversación pero hubiese deseado el no haber prestado atención en ese momento.

"Anabel, porfavor…porfavor te lo suplico deja de llorar, no soporto verte asi, no quiero verte asi Anabel yo…yo…"

"Como puedes pedirme que deje de llorar cuando ni siquieras sabes como relamente me siento!, Ash yo…yo…"

Fue lo que pude oir en ese momento, (siempre me gustaron las historias de romance desde niña en especial aquellas en la que princesa era raptada y luego salvado por un caballero en brillante armadura para luego asi poder vivir felices para siempre, claro que también me gustaban aquellas con un poco de drama, pero esas líneas y esa escena que vi parecía salido de una de esas historias), me había esforzado tanto por hacerle saber como me sentía pero cada vez lo iba a lograr el miedo me consumia y cambiaba mis palabras pero ahora lo estaba oyendo, oía como aquel entrenador denso e hiperactivo estaba a punto de declararse al mismo tiempo que la tal Anabel pero no quería dejar que pasase, mi cuerpo respondio a mis pensamientos y sali de mi escondite para asi poder cortar la conversación entre ambos pero.

"Ash, yo…"

"Anabel, yo…"

Me había congelado, todo mi mundo se había congelado, mis oídos no mentían ellos estaban a punto de confesarse el uno al otro, no se si fue porque Anabel logro hacer contacto visual conmigo o porque mi corazón dolia cada vez mas y mas pero mis piernas empezaron a correr, ¿A dónde?, no lo sabia, simplemente se que estaba en la azotea del edificio, estaba lloviendo y yo estaba parada bajo la lluvia, de repente sentí el cansancio de subir corriendo 10 pisos sin parar y termine arrodillándome bajo la lluvia, era un ambiente frio pero por alguna razón estaba caliente, mi corazón estaba ardiendo, me dolia y yo sabia porque, al final yo no pude ocupar un lugar en su corazón este ya había sido ocupado desde hace tiempo, al aceptar el hecho de que el ya tenia a alguien especial dentro de si, empeze a llorar pero aun asi nadie iba notar mis lagrimas, ni mis llantos ya que estos fueron enmascarados completamente por la lluvia.

…..

…...

…

Punto de vista normal

Habían pasado varios días desde esa noche, cada noche a la misma hora nuestro héroe se reunia con Anabel y entre un mar de disculpas y bromas habían retomado su relación anterior a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podia ignorar las palabras que estuvieron a punto de decir, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo consigo mismos de no hablar mas del tema hasta que estuviesen seguros y en el mejor de los estados, Ash había empezado su rehabilitación el dia después de la discusión y para sorpresa del doctor este se recuperaba mas rápido de lo normal recuperando poco a poco la condición normal de su cuerpo, eventualmente Ash se esforzaba mas de la cuenta al fin y al cabo el quería mostrarle a Anabel su mejor lado.

A pesar de haber recuperado la confianza de Anabel, Ash se había dado cuenta de que Serena estaba muy decaída últimamente y de que lo ignoraba o evitaba lo mas posible, Ash sabia que Serena no se deprimia de la nada, asi que después de varios esfuerzos logro conseguir hablar con ella frente a frente aunque la conversación había terminado antes de empezar ya que este había recibido una cachetada de parte de Serena, Ash estaba paralizado el no recuerda haber hecho ningún daño a Serena pero por alguna razón el evento de aquella noche surgio nuevamente en su mente.

"Matte…podría se que…la sombra…fuese…Serena?" dijo Ash mientras que trataba de encagar las piezas del rompecabezas

El sabia que no era el mas listo o el mas receptivo a la hora de recibir los sentimientos de otros pero si sabia algo, el no podia comunicarse con palabras por lo que se comunicaría de la única manera posible, una batalla Pokemon.

Ash estaba decidido y al dia siguiente frente a sus amigos reto a Serena a una batalla a la cual para su sorpresa no se rehuso sino que acepto con determinación en sus ojos, ambos habían salido al campo que estaba detrás del centro Pokemon y con Eureka como referi la batalla entre el Braxien de Serena y el Pikachu de Ash dio inicio para luego pararse a mitad de la misma, Ash entendia perfectamente los sentimientos de Serena y el porque lo evitaba, el no tenia derecho a decir algo, pero de algo estaba seguro había ayudado a Serena a volver a encontrar su fuego, su determinación, y ya ahora todos estaban listos para lo que venia.

A la mañana siguiente los tres entrenadores se encontraban en el aeropuerto, cada uno sabia que era lo que venia a continuación, pero no querían decirlo aun, querían mantener en sus recuerdos cada segundo, cada minuto que estuviesen juntos para asi no poder olvidar esa sensación, para no olvidar en ningún momento de sus vidas esos maravillosos y divertidos pero impactantes momentos que pasaron juntos en Kalos, algo era evidente entre ellos si se iban a extrañar pero ellos sabían que este no era el fin sino el comienzo de una nueva aventura para cada uno, el 1er vuelo en llegar fue el de Serena.

Ash, Citron, Eureka y Pikachu estaban frente a las escaleras eléctricas despidiéndose de Serena, Serena estaba segura de su nuevo rumbo y de sus nuevas decisiones pero aun asi el quedaba algo mas por hacer, un poco dudosa y avergonzada Serena llamo a Ash subiendo las escaleras eléctricas para asi poder darle un pequeño pero muy intenso beso en los labios sorprendiendo y causando que se pusiesen rojos sus amigos excepto Ash que aun atonito por lo que acababa de pasar puso su mejor sonrisa y junto a los demás se despidieron de Serena.

El siguiente vuelo en llegar fue el de Ash, Ash y citron habían dado un ultimo combate antes de irse no como rivales, ni como entrenadores sino como amigos para poder asi grabar y revivir la 1era vez que se encontraron, ambos lo sabían ese encuentro no fue casualidad, el destino los había empujado al igual que con Serena y ninguno de los dos se arrepentían de nada, finalmente Ash se encontraba frente a la entrada del avión y a su lado estaba un sonriente y excitado Scott.

Citron y Eureka estaban en la azotea del aeropuerto viendo como el ultimo de su grupo de viaje regresaba a casa.

"Ne, Onii-chan, nos volveremos a encontrar verdad?" dijo Eureka con un pequeño tono de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad

"Moshirou y para cuando nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar habremos madurado, todos nosotros" dijo Citron mientras que ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

En el avión Ash estaba rememorando todas y cada unas de las aventuras que paso con sus amigos en Kalos, y con una sonrisa en su cara le dijo a Pikachu:

"Vamos de vuelta a casa Pikachu"

"Pika Pikachuuu" dijo Pikachu con tono de alegría

Muchas cosas han pasado a lo largo de la aventura de nuestros héroes, momentos de tristeza y de felicidad, una sin finidad de encuentros y experiencias, y los lazos que se han creado a lo largo y ancho de este viaje nunca desaparecerán.

 _ **And to our own way**_

Esta historia tendrá un nuevo comienzo

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Ne, Scott"

"Dime, Ash"

"Podriamos hacer un pequeño desvio al llegar a Kanto?"

"Claro pero a ¿donde?"

"A Rota"

 **Arco: Cero**

 **Terminado**

 **Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn, lo hice lo termineeeeeee siiiiiiiii, dios me costo de verdad, no exagero cuando digo que estuve todo el dia pegado a la computadora trabajando en este cap, realmente me costo hacerlo, tenia que decidirme entre un monton de ideas y giros que tenia aunque al final me fui por el dramático pero emocional y la verdad estoy muy satisfecho con el capitulo aunque siento que lo corte muy rápido al final en fin ahora viene el arco mas corto actualmente y quiero que adivinen quienes aparecerán en este arco y siguiente capitulo, oh también quisiera disculparme por no sacar este episodio el dia después de haber publicado el anterior pero varias cosas pasaron y no podia concentrarme seria correcto decir que incluso estaba angustiado y molesto, ya que una razón la principal mayormente-_- fue que se me borro el cap y tuve que iniciar desde cero lo cual fue un dolor total, bueno espero que les haya gustado y reviews porfa.**

 **Bye bye:}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Empieza el arco mas corto de la historia, espero que les guste, ojo este tiene personajes mezclados de temporadas y películas, si tienen alguna duda porfavor mandenme reviews y se lo contesto al final del siguiente cap.**

 **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para demostrar mis gustos y divertirme un rato.**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Arco: Aura**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El retorno del Guardián**

Rota es una ciudad ubicada al norte de Kanto y en tiempos antiguos fue conocida como un reino independiente, a pesar de que ya no es un reino como tal, la ciudad aun tiene como a los regentes a la antigua familia real que gobernaba en dichos tiempos, una ciudad llena de cultura e historia, maravillosas vistas, varios sitios de interés turísticos, rica en vegetación y con una gran relación entre los humanos y los Pokemon salvajes que viven por la zona pero lo que mas destaca de este pueblo son:

El Palacio Cameran ubicado en el centro de un lago al norte de Rota, conecta con la ciudad mediante un gran y extenso puente, ademas que es el hogar de la actual reina del palacio la Reina Ilene.

El Arbol del comienzo una estructura rocosa gigantesca que resembla a un árbol enorme, esta un poco fuera de los bordes de Kanto y se cree que conecta mediante paso de montaña al norte de Pewter City y del Monte Luna, también es hogar de varios Pokemon salvajes, incluso a algunos que se creen extintos o que pueden ser legendarios, actualmente nadie sabe que se esconde al fondo del mismo.

Y no muy lejos de Rota y El Arbol del Comienzo se encuentra una tierra destruida y esteril, abandonada por años, la cual responde ante el nombre de La Batalla mas Grande del Siglo, según la historia: dos grandes ejércitos uno Rojo y el otro Verde ambos conformados por humanos y Pokemon juraron destruirse el uno al otro, el Reino de Rota que se encontraba en el medio de ambos ejércitos iba a ser completamente destruido si ambos ejércitos se encontrasen pero en respuesta el Héroe de Rota Sir Aaron viajo al Arbol del Comienzo y con sus poderes detuvo a ambos ejércitos, salvando asi a Rota y evitando en el proceso que se perdieran las vidas de muchos humanos y Pokemon.

Todos estos hecho hacen de Rota uno de los Top 3 lugares que has de visitar si vas a Kanto, siendo los otros dos: la Meseta Añil, lugar donde se celebra la Liga Pokemon de Kanto y Jhoto y las Tohjo Fall o Cataratas Tohjo que dividen a ambas regiones, siguiendo el orden estarían:

La meseta Añil

Rota

Las cataratas Tohjo

" _Y eso fue todo por hoy hablo su amiga y entrenadora Pokemon Vicky C a través de la Torre de Radio de Pueblo Lavanda, que tengan una buena tarde y recuerden confianza y cariño siempre con sus Pokemon, hasta luego"_

… _.._

… _.._

Rota…el único lugar al que no he podido hacer negocios o mejor dicho conseguir potenciales entrenadores, aunque no me quejo, de verdad no me quejo, con los tres actuales podría decirse que la Batalla de la Frontera seguiría activa y muy visitada por mucho tiempo, incluso por otro siglo, JA! A quien miento duraría incluso a hasta el próximo milenio XD, (serio porfavor -_-) pero lo que me importa de Rota no es el talento que hay en el, sino lo que este esconde bajo la imagen de la familia real, ya he tratado de investigar en lo mas profundo de su historia sin poder encontrar resultado alguno, incluso he buscado rumores o información en sitios de los que ni siquiera los Cerebros tienen idea de que existen pero aun asi nada, nada de nada, pero lo mas intrigante fue que estaba tan desesperado que incluso mande gente a investigar el mismo castillo solo para volver dos semanas después en una caja de cartón todos hecho polvo y con una nota colgando del cuello de uno de los hombres diciendo _"esto solo es la 1era advertencia si has de seguir tratando de indagar mas y mas acerca de Rota, entonces te aseguro que la próxima vez lo que te llegara no será una advertencia, sino resultados!"_ no es que estuviese sorprendido por la amenaza ni por el estado de los hombres, pero si por el hecho de que, supieran que los estuve investigando todo este tiempo, y algo aun mas impactante fue, que yo estuviese jugando en sus manos desde el inicio, siempre aproveche el uso de información privada y publica para lograr mis objetivos o mejor dicho tener una ventaja en los negocios al fin y al cabo asi es el mundo de los adultos, claro que había excepciones como: si la situación estaba tensa, o el dueño de una empresa o local era testarudo o trataba fatal a sus Pokemon y empleados por igual entonces se requerían medidas un tanto _"Bruscas",_ pero en este caso era diferente, yo no sabia quien o quienes eran los que me impedían buscar la información que quería, mas que eso el hecho de haber estado jugando en sus manos todo este tiempo tampoco me dejaba un buen sabor de boca que se diga, y no por olvidar que el _"enemigo"_ esta vez había podido fácilmente dejar en tal a estados a profesionales con los que ya he trabajado antes y he de decir que ellos saben hacer su trabajo sin dejar rastro alguno sin decir también que sus habilidades de combate y sus Pokemon no son de baja categoría, son los mejores en lo que hacen y aun asi los dejaron polvo y de paso le hicieron escupir toda la información (un pequeño sentimiento se revolvía dentro de mi estomago demostrándome el poco placer que sentía, ese sentimiento lo conocía muy bien, sufri mucho de el al inicio, pero después de realizar mi sueño por fin desapareció, solo para volver mucho después junto a un horrible sentimiento de impotencia, quienes fuesen ellos eran sumamente poderosos y a lo mejor incluso tenían contactos por toda la región (bueno yo también los tengo pero…) e incluso podrían estar en otras regiones, diablos incluso en todo el mundo!, pero aun asi me pregunto quienes erán?), el recuerdo de ese dia era como el golpe de un martillo en mi cabeza pero lo que si note fue que, por alguna razón hicieron énfasis en Rota pero entonces que tiene de especial ese lugar?, lo único especial es, El Arbol del Comienzo, el Palacio Cameran, el lugar donde ocurrio la Batalla Mas Grande del Siglo y el Heroe de Rota Sir Aaron.

Mmph

…

(…?...)

S…..

(Matte…)

Sc…

(Acaso…)

Sco…

(Sir Aaron…no…era)

SCOTT AL FRENTE! PIKAAAAA!

Scott sorpendido por el repentino aviso de su compañero y su Pikachu al lado hizo que este viera al frente a través del vidrio delantero de su carro solo para encontrar un par de Golem que estaban atravesando el camino.

WAAAAAAA! Grito Scott sorpendido al no percatarse de la presencia de dichos Pokemon haciendo a la vez girar bruscamente el carro, casi logrando un derrape pero evitando por poco el atropella a los Pokemon

"Oye Scott a que se debia eso" dijo Ash con un tono obvio de enojo

"Pika Pi ka Chuuuuuu" dijo Pikachu soltando un poco de electricidad a través de sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, chicos me quede encerrado en mis pensamiento" dijo Scott mientras ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza y ponía su típica sonrisa de que todo esta bien.

"Bueno, de todos modos ya casi estamos ahí, mira" dijo Ash señalando al frente.

A lo lejos se podia ver un hermoso palacio tocado por los años, rodeado de un hermoso lago de agua cristalina y separados por un gran y extenso puente se encontraba el Pueblo de Rota.

….

….

….

Rota…tal como se había descrito en la radio, un lugar hermoso y pacifico, sus edificios demostraban la cantidad de años que tenían y lo rico en cultura que era el pueblo, sus habitantes…ni que decirlo, en todos y cada uno de ellos se podían ver sonrisas llenas de felicidad y tranqulidad, los adultos trabajando y ayudándose mutuamente, los niños correteando unos detrás de los otros seguidos por sus fieles Pokemon y los ancianos, algunos energéticos se mantenían ocupados en pequeños puestos de dulces, regalando flores, diciéndoles sus aventuras a los pequeñines y otros simplemente paseando y viviendo con alegría su vida al lado de sus seres queridos y sus fieles compañeros que han estado con ellos desde los inicios de sus aventuras, pero algo sumamente resaltante de la ciudad y sus habitantes eran la relacion que tenían con los Pokemon en especial los salvajes, ellos estaban en todas partes, los Machamp, Machoke, Machop, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Ductrio, Onix, ayudaban en las construcciones de edificios, excavaciones, supervisando el orden de la ciudad, inclusive ayudando a los mayores en su dia a dia, Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, butterfree, Venonat, Paras, Parasect, manteniendo las flores hermosas, cuidando el ecosistema que rodea a la ciudad y protegiendo los bosques, hogares de varios Pokemon salvajes, y en la misma ciudad estaban, Growlithe y Arcanine, manteniendo las calles seguras de dia y noche, Magnemite y Magneton, ayudando a proporcionar energía a la ciudad cuando esta no pudiese recibir ninguna, Chansey, al lado de la enfermera Joey cuidando y sanando a los Pokemon heridos o cansados, Kangaskhan, encargándose de cuidar a bebes, niños/as, Huevos, y Pokemon recién nacidos cuando sus padres o entrenadores no pudiesen estar con ellos, Jigglypuff y Wigglytuff, ayudando a calmar a los bebes de las guarderías con sus cantos y cariño, e incluso se podia ver a los Magikarp chapotear en el lago junto a Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Goldeen, Seaking y para mi sorpresa un Gyarados, todos y cada uno de ellos viviendo y jugando en el lago, Rota realmente era un paraíso para Pokemon y humanos por igual, (hasta me haría mi casa de verano aquí), pero no había venido aquí a vacaciones sino porque el entrenador a mi lado me había pedido personalmente que lo trajese, pero con el hecho de que no debía decirle a nadie ni siquiera a su madre que ya estaba en Kanto o que estaba en Rota, cosa que me extraño ya que Ash no solia tener tanto secretismo y dudo mucho que fuera a averiguar algo si le preguntase, asi que decidiendo quedarme callado ante el tema, ya había planeado un lugar donde quedarme y las cosas que fuera a hacer en el tiempo que fuese a estar aquí, de repente Ash me saca de mis pensmaientos nuevamente pero esta vez para decirme lo que iba a ser durante su tiempo en Rota.

"Scott, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas fuera y dentro de Rota, y no se cuanto tiempo me tomara en terminarlas, asi que…yo…pienso…que deberías quedarte dos o tres días a lo mejor aunque realmente no estoy seguro" Dijo Ash un tanto inseguro sobre su estadia y un avergonzado al estarle quitando tanto tiempo a Scott sabiendo que el al ser el director y fundador de la Batalla de la Frontera debía estar muy ocupado.

"Ok, Ash lo que tu digas" dijo Scott sorprendiendo a Ash de que este hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente su pedido al igual como lo hizo en el avión, aunque dentro de el aun se preguntaba porque Scott no indagaba mas acerca del porque en visitar Rota, poco sabia nuestro héroe de que el le había dado las razones perfectas a Scott para estar de vacaciones unos pocos días ademas de poder explorar y averiguar un poco mas de Rota.

"AH! Cierto se me olvidaba, mira Scott me voy a quedar con alguien, es un…conocido mio y ya lo había contactado desde Kalos por lo que ya sabe que vine, pero no sabe nada de ti asi…que…KOME!"dijo Ash mientras que se inclinaba un poco demostrando cuanto lo sentía.

"Tranquilo Ash no hay problema, desde el inicio supuse que el motivo era personal por lo que decidi respetar tu privacidad, de hay que no seguía indagando mas sobre tus motivos" dijo Scott con una sonrisa a un Ash boquiabierto demostrándole que el ya sabia que la razón del viaje era de carácter personal y no de excursión pero lo que sorprendio a nuestro héroe la consideración de Scott hacia el y sus motivos.

Scott estaba asombrado, no se le notaba en el rostro (obviamente por sus lentes), pero dentro de el había una cara de pura sorpresa, el chico que había conocido hace tres años era: energético, impulsivo, sin sentido del tacto e inclusive un poco torpe o distraído como cualquier chico de su edad (Pobre Anabel), pero frente a el estaba un hombre joven, en sus mejores años, madurando poco a poco junto a sus Pokemon e incluso se notaba un sentido fuerte de responsabilidad, el chico de hace tres años por fin había crecido y aun le faltaba por crecer, esto solo hizo reafirmar a Scott sobre su elección de volverlo un Cerebro de la Frontera y sin duda alguna, entre los muchos candidatos disponibles el había escogido al mejor de todos ellos y ya sabia perfectamente cual seria su titulo y su instalación y conociendo al entrenador el lugar donde estaría su instalación.

"Ash" llamo Scott al joven con tono gentil y orgulloso "yo siempre he respetado la vida privada de los Cerebros y lo seguire haciendo hasta el dia en que ya no este aquí, ademas quisiera aprovechar de decirte que yo no veo a los Cerebros como mis empleados sino como mis amigos mas cercanos y actualmente…no…desde el momento que te conoci y te ofreci el titulo, te he considerado uno de esos amigos, asi que, no dudes en confiar en mi ya que yo confiare en ti de la misma manera que tu confies en mi.

Las palabras de Scott habían sorprendido a Ash el no se esperaba que Scott lo viera de esa forma ni mucho menos que el viera a los demás Cerebros de la misma forma, esto solo le aseguro a Ash que a lo mejor…a lo mejor…el podría encontrar ese _algo_ que le faltaba en la Liga Kalos.

"Gracias Scott…por confiar en mi" dijo Ash con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano en señal de su aprecio a lo cual Scott respondio con un buen apretón de manos, "bueno, no vemos luego Scott" "Pi pikachuu", dijeron Ash y Pikachu mientras se despedían de Scott.

"Muy bien…ahora…a encontrar un lugar donde quedarme" dijo Scott mientras se iba a explorar las calles de Rota.

…..

…..

…..

A pesar de que Ash se había ido corriendo con Pikachu al lado siguiéndole el paso ambos desaceleraron al llegar al inicio del gran puente de piedra que separaba al Palacio Cameran del pueblo, lentamente fueron caminando a través del puente, hasta por fin llegar a las puertas del palacio pero al estar entrenador y Pokemon frente a la puerta los guardias que la resguardaban cerraron el paso con sus lanzas.

"Quien eres y que quieres aquí? Solo aquellos con invitaciones personales o con la insignia de la familia real son permitidos pasar en el Palacio Cameran"

"Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y vengo a ver a la Reina Ilene"

"Como osas decir el nombre de nuestra reina tan fácilmente! Largo!"

"Espera un momento porfavor"

Dijo el guardia de la derecha mientras que el de la izquierda se quedaba atonito al ver como su compañero facilemente accedia al pedido del muchacho.

"Ok, puedes pasar, la Reina Ilene te resivira en persona"

"NANI?"

"Gracias"

"Pikachu"

Mientras que Ash y Pikachu pasaban tranquilamente la gran puerta de madera, el guardia de la izquierda nop odia creer lo que había visto, su compañero de repente obedece sin chistar el pedido del chico, luego le permiten acceso y si no es para empeorar el asunto la reina en persona le resivia.

"Tal vez no lo sepas debido a que eres nuevo en el trabajo, pero ese chico fue quien salvo al Pueblo de Rota hace tres años"

"Ma…mat…matte, eso quiere decir que el es…"

"Asi es, el es el actual héroe de Rota a pesar de que los únicos que lo conocen son los guardias del palacio y la reina y sus doncellas"

El guardia solo pudo temblar ante la tonta idea de haber no solo detenido al héroe sino también de haberle gritado y tratado alejarlo tan bruscamente del palacio.

"Ah y quita esa actitud y esas palabras quieres, eso ya esta fuera de moda"  
"H…ha…hai" dijo el guardia mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

…..

…..

…..

"Joven maestro Ash le estábamos esperando" dijo una maid mientras se inclinaba ligeramente mostrando sus respetos y recibiendo de la forma mas elegante posible al joven entrenador.

En ella se veía, que la edad no le había ayudado mucho, en su semblante se podia ver la experiencia que esta tenia demostrando ser también la maid jefa y no por mucho menos las maid personal de la actual reina ademas de su maestra desde su nacimiento.

"Hola, Jenny vine a ver a Ile-digo a la Reina Ilene" dijo Ash corrigiendo su error.

A pesar de que Ash había profundizado su relación con la Reina de Rota durante el año que estuvo desaparecido a ojos de sus amigos y de la sociedad, este aun tenia que mantener la etiqueta por lo menos frente a las demás personas en especial frente a Jenny la cual aunque no negara su relación, aun no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que el joven la llamara de manera tan informal considerando su puesto y el estatus que ocupaba en el castillo, aunque esta no tenia problema si estos se encontraban solos o junto a ese hombre debido que en solo esos momentos ella no tenia derecho alguno de palabra..

"Me alegro de que haya replanteado su error joven maestro Ketchum" dijo Jenny mientras que hacia énfasis en el apellido del chico haciéndole notar el lugar en el que el estaba.

"Porfavor sígame" dijo la maid mientras que le daba la espalda al chico y empezaba caminar lentamente hacia el lugar al que actualmente se encontraba la reina.

El palacio es tal y como lo recordaba Ash, un enorme vestíbulo para acoger a un sinfín de invitados, un enorme salón de baile en el cual se celebraban banquetes o reuniones con hermosas paredes, fantásticos vitrales y al final del mismo el trono donde se sentaba el ganador del concurso del "Heroe de Rota" acompañado del retrato de Sir Aaron detrás de este, el recuerdo de haber estado sentado ahí durante todo el baile sin nisiquiera poder probar un bocado de la deliciosa comida que servia mas la cara de diversión de sus amigos mientras bailaban y reian dejaban recuerdos muy pocos gratos en el joven entrenador ademas de la sensación de no volver a entrar en el torneo, acto seguido llegaron a una gran cámara, en el cual sobre unos pequeños escalones se podían ver el trono que hasta la fecha ha sido ocupado por todos y cada uno de los descendientes de la familia real y en ese mismo estaba sentada la actual Reina de Rota la Reina Ilene, había pasado un poco mas de un año desde no haberse visto y la reina seguía demostrando estar en la flor de la vida, su voz suave y cariñosa, su actitud gentil y benévola, sus acciones refinadas y elegantes, la hacían ser merecedora del titulo de reina.

"Ante usted se presenta el Aura Guardian Ash Ketchum y su compañero Pikachu" dijo Ash mientras se arrodillaba apoyándose en una de sus piernas y dirigiendo la mirada hacia abajo demostrando la diferencia de status que había entre los dos.

"Pika pika chu" dijo el roedor mientras que imitaba la posición de Ash

"Levanta la cabeza Ash y tu también PIkachu" dijo Ilene mientras que se paraba del trono y empezaba a bajar las escaleras lentamente en dirección al joven Guardian.

"Es bueno verlos nuevamente, a los dos" dijo Ilene mientras que se inclinaba para abrazarlos.

"Yo también prima" dijo Ash con un tono de cariño que solo usaba con su madre o con el Profesor Oak mientras que devolvía el abrazo.

"pikachuuuuuu" dijo el roedor mientras que mostraba la felicidad de volver a ver a la reina después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Y que les traes por aquí?" pregunto Ilene mientras que se levantaba junto a Ash.

"Disculpe la brusquedad pero creo que usted sabe porque vine" dijo Ash poniendo la cara mas seria posible a la vez que Pikachu se volvia a subir a su hombro.

La reina había entendido perfectamente a que se referia su primo, de repente su semblante cambio a uno mas serio.

"Asi que…ya es hora" dijo Ilene mientras que echaba un vistazo por la ventana viendo como el dia poco a poco empezaba demostrar signos de que terminaba para dar paso al atardecer y luego a la noche.

"Supongo que…es esta noche ¿no?" pregunto Ilene mientras que recibia la respuesta de Ash en forma del movimiento ligero de su cabeza.

"Ok, sígueme, el esta actualmente en la biblioteca" dijo Ilene mientras que con una mano le decía a su maid que no debía de seguirla.

Ash y Pikachu se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino a la biblioteca, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado en el castillo este aun no se acostumbraba a los largos y confusos pasillos del mismo, el grupo de tres por fin se habían parado frente a una enorme puerta de madera.

Como el Caballero que es Ash agarro uno de los pomos de las pesadas puertas y lentamente la abrió mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente y con su brazo libre le indicaba a Ilene que pasara, quien ante la reciente actitud de Ash respondio solto una pequeña risita pero respondiedole de la misma manera solo que levantando su vestido hasta verse sus pies para luego cruzarlos mientras que esta se agachaba un poco para luego pasar por la puerta, Ash al ver que su broma había hecho efecto para levantar el silencio anterior dejo salir una pequeña carcajada solo audible a su pequeño compañero mientras que este cerraba lenta y cuidadosamente la pesada puerta de madera.

El interior de la biblioteca podría describirse de con una sola palabra **ENORME!** Habían decenas no centenas de libros y estantes llenando la gran habitación, los estantes eran tan grandes que incluso tapaban las ventanas privando la luz de entrar en la misma, y en una esquina se podia ver una tenue luz y una hermosa y calmante melodía que poco a poco se transformaba en canción solo para después poder llenar de vida la oscura habitación.

Y en dicha esquina se encontraba un hombre en sus últimos treinta, de cabello negro y echado para atrás, con una fedora de Aura Guardian que le ayudaba a ocultar la cara la cual también era de color negro resaltando el logo amarillo de los mismos, vestia unos pantalones negros, zapatos con tacones cortos del mismo color, una camisa blanca de botones cubierta por un chaleco de color negro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una muy vieja silla de madera con tallados del Arbol del Comienzo al frente y otra del Palacio Cameran por la parte de atrás, leyendo un libro de color marron, grueso y muy viejo y frente a el había una mesa la cual tenia encima unos papeles regados, un candelabro que iluminaba la oscura esquina y al lado de este la causa de la canción, un megáfono tocando _**What a Woderful World.**_

El hombre ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho de la presencia de sus dos visitantes no opstante decidio esperar a que los mismo terminaran de llegar para luego recibirlos de la forma que era correcta.

"Aura Chevalier Ash Ketchum reportándose" dijo Ash mientras que se arrodillaba de la misma forma que hizo con Ilene en la sala del trono solo que esta vez la razón era muy distinta

"Aura Princess Ilene Crystal reportándose" dijo Ilene adoptando la misma pose de Ash pero esta vez abriendo sus brazos y bajandolos hacia abajo.

"Ambos saludamos al Aura Master Crow" dijeron al unisono los primos dejando saber su estatus ante el hombre.

El hombre el cual respondia ante el nombre de Crow, cerro el libro que tenia en una mano, se paro de la silla, apago el megáfono y dirigiéndose a sus visitantes les dijo:

"Levantense mis discípulos, yo el Aura Master Crow les doy la bienvenida y recibo con gran gratitud sus respetos" dijo el hombre de voz un poco ronca mientras que este veía como sus dos discípulos se levantaban lentamente.

"A pasado un año Ash y veo que has madurado un poco, Ilene has mantenido perfectamente tu imagen de reina mientras que has protegido y conservado al Pueblo de Rota y a su tradiciones y Pokemon, Pikachu noto mediante tu aura que te has vuelto a fortalecer y esta vez mucho mas que con el entrenamiento que te di hace un año" termino de el maestro mientras que seguía examinando a sus discípulos.

"Pero de todos modos Ash, llegas tarde, esperaba un poco de puntualidad de tu parte" regaño el maestro a su dsicipulo a pesar de que este sabia de que debía haber llegado hace dos semanas para comenzar las preparaciones.

"Ilene me decepciona que hayas descuidado tu entrenamiento diario solo para concentrarte en tus deberes como reina" sermoneo el maestro a su discípula aun sabiendo que ella era la Reina de Rota, pero este no le importaba ya que cuando el estaba frente a ella no reina ni princesa solo su aprendiz su discípula.

"Y tu Pikachu, quisiera que fueses menos…"osado" a la hora de enfrentarte a tus contrincantes" advirtió el maestro al Pokemon sabiendo de antemano su desarrollo en la Liga Kalos.

"Lo sentimos mucho maestro, pika ka chuuuu" dijeron los humanos y el Pokemon mientras que se disculpaban al decepcionar a su maestro, mientras que asimilaban a la vez las duras palabras que este les había comunicado.

"Pero de todos modos, me alegra de gran manera ver que todos estén bien" dijo el maestro mientras que se acercaba a abrazar a los tres demostrando la preocupación y cariño que tenia hacia ellos.

"No merecemos tales palabras" dijo primera Ilene

"Reflexionaremos enormemente sobre nuestros errores, lo prometemos" dijo Ash siguiendo a Ilene

"PI pIKACHUU" dijo Pikachu mientras que afrimaba con la cabeza y ponía cara seria.

"Muy bien y espero que asi sea"  
"Espero que sepan que hoy es el único dia que podremos realizarlo, están al tanto de eso ¿no?" pregunto el maestro probando a sus discípulos.

"Si maestro, estamos al tanto de que hoy es el dia en que la luna se tornara roja y los poderes de los Aura Guardian del todo el mundo aumentar exponencialmente por breves momentos" dijo Ash mientras que ponía seria y de su mochila sacaba un par de guantes con una esferas gigante en cada uno.

"Estamos preparados" Dijo Ilene mientras que daba a revelar un pequeño anillo con una gema rosa en su mano izquierda.

"Perfecto, entonces vamos andando, que pronto se hara de noche, pero antes, será mejor que se cambien" dijo el maestro apuntando a las ropas que llevaban.

La ropa de Ilene iba a ser muy difícil para poder caminar y subir el Arbol del Comienzo, por lo cual ella se cambio a una túnica del mismo color que su vestido, unos guantes que combinaban con la misma, unas botas color marron claro y finalmente atando su cabello en una cola de caballos.

La ropa de Ash no mostraba problema como el vestido de Ilene, debido a que este tenia un diseño mas deportivo que sus anteriores ropas y era mucho mas fácil moverse con el mismo pero de todos modos se cambio al atuendo que este había llevado la ultima vez que se vistió con la ropa de Sir Aaron con el cambio de que llevaba unos pantalones negro iguales a su maestro, unas botas marron oscuro para poder escalar, una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul cubriendo a esta pero conservando el manto y la fedora de la ropa original mas los guantes de Sir Aaron mientras que Ilene llevaba el baston del mismo.

Finalmente su maestro simplemente se puso su manto de Aura Guardian, se cambio los zapatos por una botas negras que este tenia y junto a sus discípulos partieron inmediatamente al Arbol del Comienzo.

Según las instrucciones de su maestro ninguno debía llevar a sus compañeros Pokemon en ese momento incluyedo a Pikachu, debido a que lo que iban a hacer era tan peligros que podría terminar dañando a los Pokemon en el proceso.

Por fin habían llegado a la entrada del árbol pero a partir de ahí empezaba a complicarse la cosa, ellos tenían que pasar desapercibido ante los numeoros Pokemon salvaje que habitaban el árbol que a pesar de que estos fuesen pacificos también eran muy territoriales, por lo que defenderían su terreno de cualqueira que lo pisara aunque estos no quisiesen nada con este, luego tenían que pasar sobre una de las máximas defensas del árbol, los tres regis, ya que mientras mas se acercaran al centro del árbol el nivel de seguridad aumentaría cadavez mas y finalmente el ultimo obstáculo se encontraba en el centro del árbol, ellos tenían que convencer de alguna forma de convencer al Mew que vivía ahí para asi poder realizar el ritual.

El 1er problema lo pudieron pasar sin problema alguno, fácilmente esquivaron a los Pokemon salvaje en especial a los territoriales, el 2do no salio como habían planeado ya que Regice el mas cercano al centro del árbol los había encontrado y acto seguido tratado de liminar pero de no ser por el anillo de Ilene que tranquilizo y de paso hizo que Regice obedeciera todas y cada una de las ordene de Ilene, ellos abrían tenido que pelear a mano limpia contra un Pokemon legendario y mas que nada uno con una gran defensa.

Mientras el grupo de tres se acercaba mas y mas al centro con ayuda de Regice, Ash no pudo evitar recordar la aventura que tuvo junto a Lucario y sus amigos de Hoenn para buscar a Pikachu y acto seguido sanar el Arbol del Comienzo, Ash cada vez empezaba mas y mas a sumirse en sus recuerdos hasta por fin llegar al recuerdo mas doloros en el cual se veía como Lucario apartaba bruscamente a Ash para asi salvarlo y evitar sufrir el mismo destino que Sir Aaron, internamente el se culpaba una y otra vez que la _muerte_ de su amigo era culpa suya, Ash cada vez mas se sumergia en esos oscuros pensamientos de no ser porque la gentil y cariñosa mano de Ilene descansaba sobre el hombro del entristecido joven.

"Ash, ¿esta todo bien?" dijo su prima preocupada por la actitud reciente del chico.

"S…si…estoy bien, en realidad estoy de maravilla, no ves toda la energía que tengo" dijo Ash levantando sus brazos hacia como si quisiera demostrar que en cualquier momento podría atinarle un golpe al cielo.

"No fue tu culpa" dijo el maestro a su discípulo.

"¡¿He?!"

"No fue tu culpa, el simplemente trato de cumplir su deber como un Aura Guardian, proteger a todos los humanos y Pokemon inocentes que se encontraran en peligro, en vez de estar echándote la culpa y sintiendo pena por ti y por el deberías estar orgullosos de sus actos y del mero asunto de que el sacrifico su vida para salvar la tuya" dijo el maestro.

Ash había entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho su maestro, el no podia estar deprimido, no podia dejar que el esfuerzo de Lucarion y mucho menos su vida, y aunque no sabe su fue gracias a Arceus o un giro del destino pero el tenia una 2da oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y esta vez no iba a fallar.

Siempre fue asi, por alguna razón el maestro siempre le daba un trato diferente a Ash, a veces era un maestro enseñadole a su alumno, otras veces un consejero, pocas veces un amigo en el cual confiar y solo por una vez se comporto como un padre ante el pero no lo volvió a hacer después de eso.

Ilene nunca estuvo celosa, la educaron para no tener celos, y ella agradecia que su maestro tuviese esos cambios de actitud hacia Ash, con el paso del tiempo Ilene por fin se había dado cuenta de la verdadera identidad de su maestro, pero esta decidio quedarse callada al respecto esperando ver si su primo se daba cuenta o no al final de quien realmente era aquel al que llamaba "maestro".

Después de caminar por un buen rato por fin habían llegado a la entrada del centro del Árbol del Comienzo, y al cruzar dicha entrada un feliz y muy jugueton Mew los recibió, pero este sabia quienes era los que habían venido, tres Aura Guardianes que buscaban recuperar a su compañero perdido.

Ash conocio a su maestro aquí mismo hace un año cuando decidio pasar por Rota y visitar la tumba de su amigo, fue en ese momento que inicio la relación de maestro y discípulo empezó entre estos dos, seguido del descubrimiento de que Ilene y Ash eran primos lejanos al ser ambos descendientes de Sir Aaron y de que Ilene también tenia habilidades para controlar el Aura, y asi fue como comenzó un año de entrenamiento bajo la tutelo del mistrioso hombre conocido como el Aura Master Crow, un año paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para los tres, lamentablemente su maestro no podia enseñarles mucho solo técnicas de defensa personal, entrenamiento mental para resistir ataque de la misma índole, un entrenamiento riguroso y atroz que los llevaba sus cuerpos al limite, conocimiento sobre la historia del Aura y finalmente como hacer fluir el Aura a través de su cuerpo llegando incluso al punto de que no necesitaban ni los guantes, ni el baston ni el anillo para asi poder formar una Aura Esfera con las manos al desnudo, cosa que su maestro podia hacer sin ningún esfuerzo, aunque a ellos les costaron 5 meses el poder crear una lo suficientemente estable.

Mew vio el potencial de cada uno, los examino uno por uno y vio que estaban listos para lo que seguía, Mew entonces se dirigio hacia una parte de la cámara levitando encima de una estructura cristalina, a lo cual el joven Aura Guardian había reconocido fácilmente, era Lucario atrapado en forma de cristal al igual que Sir Aaron como la primera vez que llegaron aquí, solo que esta vez pudieron sentir la leve presencia de Aura emanando del mismo indicando que el Pokemon aun tenia una pequeña oportunidad de ser salvado.

De repente por los pequeños orificios que tenia el árbol una luz roja empezó a brotar de los mismo dando la señal de que el eclipse lunar había empezado.

Rápidamente el maestro empezó a dibujar un triangulo con unos grabados extraños y unas letras que pertenecían a un dialecto ya extinto, en las puntas del triangulo habían círculos en los cuales parecían ir un objeto cada uno, luego el maestro saco tres esferas de su manto y coloco una en cada circulo, Ash conocía las esferas, la Lustresfera de Palkia la cual se parecía bastante a una perla gigante, la Diamanesfera de Dialga la cual al tener la misma forma que la de Palkia esta tenia protuberancias y cortes demostrando que parecía mas un diamante que un perla, finalmente la Grisoesfera de Giratina una esfera un poco mas pequeña que las dos anteriores pero dentro de la cual se podia ve una espesa y oscura niebla.

Después de que el maestro terminara de colocar las esferas, el triangulo empezó a brillar soltando una capa de energía sobre el lugar, el maestro luego saco el libro que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y empezó a leer unos versos en vos mientras que Ilene se arrodillaba al lado del cristal en el que residia Lucario para luego juntar sus manos y comenzar un ruego al dios de lso Pokemon Arceus, al terminar de leer los versos el maestro cerro el libro de golpe provocando que este hiciese un ruido bastante fuerte y de que del mismo saliera un polvo que tras ser absorbido por el triangulo provoco la reacción de las gemas haciendo que estas brillaran de colores, morado, azul y gris simbolizando al espacio, el tiempo y las sombras, las preparaciones estaban casi completas ahora solo faltaba un paso mas y era el mas arriesgado, Ash se metio dentro del circulo y toco suavemente el cristal en el que se encontraba Lucario, de sus manos empezó a brotar un Aura de color azul que fue siendo absorbida poco a poco por el cristal provocando que este también brillase desmostrando que el ritual estaba funcionando, pero había un problema Ash no debía distraerse por nada en el mundo debía mantener la cantidad de Aura que emanaba de su cuerpo en el nivel exacto ni tan baja, ni tan alta, solo neutral, lo cual era muy difícil ya que si Ash cometia un simple error no solo terminaría por perder a Lucario sino que el cristal crearía una Reaccion de Aura que terminaría destruyendo al Arbol del Comienzo y a todos sus habitantes, con sus poderes amplificados Ash sentía que podia hacerlo, podría recuperar a Lucario y evitar la perdida de muchas vidas, pero en un momento el cristal empezó a dejar de brillar, provocando el susto y sorpresa de los que estaban en la sala, el ritual había fallado pero no de la manera que habían esperado, no había ocurrido nada simplemente nada, todo había sido cubierto por un gran silencio, Ash no lo podia creer después de todo lo que había pasado realmente iba a terminar asi como asi?, pero siendo el obstinado que es no iba a dejar que eso terminara de esa forma tan vacia, rápidamente volvió a poner sus manos sobre el crisital esta vez con los guantes puestos amplificando aun mas sus poderes y con el eclipse aun en su punto, el Aura de Ash había llegado a niveles inimaginables, pero Ilene y su maestro sabían que era muy peligroso y arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo asi que trataron de detenerlo, pero Mew se interpuso en su camino bloqueándoles el paso con una barrera de Aura color rosa, asiendoloes saber que ella no dejaría que interfieresen con la decisión del joven y su destino, de repente Ilene y el maestro empezaron a oir unos gritos y al asomar la cabeza detrás de Mew se dieron cuenta de que era Ash llamando a Lucarion mientras que a la vez este soltaba quejas y gemidos debido a la enorme cantidad de Aura que este expulsaba, el maestro trato de atravesar la pared para rescatar a su discípulo porque sino lo hacia Ash recibiría una sobrecarga de Aura la cual terminaría por acabar con su vida al igual que paso con Sir Aaron hace muchos años.

…..

…..

…..

En un espacio en blanco gigante en el cual había un gigantesco campo de flores se encontraban un hombre y su Pokemon mirando hacia lo lejos, los nombres de estos dos eran Sir Aaron y Lucarion, los defensores y héroes de Rota.

De repente Sir Aaron dirige su mirada hacia arriba, captando la señal del Pokemon el cual extrañado por la acción de amo le pegunta.

"Amo que pasa" dijo Lucario sorpendido por la repentina acción de Sir Aaron ya que estos dos no se habían movido una sola vez desde el momento en el que volvieron a reunirse en este mundo tan tranquilo y pacifico.

"Lucario…tu sendero aun no se ha acabado" dijo Sir Aaron viendo a la cara a Lucario.

"De que esta hablando maestro si yo ya estoy…" no pudo terminar Lucario ya que otra cosa el había llamdo la atención.

LUCARIOOOO!

"?"

"De donde proviene esa voz…me…parece…tan…familiar…"dijo Lucario mientras que se tocaba la cabeza con una de sus patas.

"Ves…tu vida aun no ha terminado" dijo Sir Aaron con un tono tranquilo y sereno.

LUCARIOOOO!

"Ve…Lucario…te están esperando" dijo Sir Aaron mientras que le señalaba a Lucarion una luz a la distancia.

"Pero amo yo…no…conozco esa voz" dijo Lucario aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

"Lucario…escucha…atentamente" dijo Sir Aaron mientras que ponía su mano en su oído.

Lucario se tranquilizo, respiro hondo y encendio sus sentidos al máximo, trantando de buscar dentro de si donde había escuchado esa voz.

LUCARIOOOO!

La había oído antes

LUCARIOOOO!

Era como si hubiese estado siempre llamándole desde un lugar lejano

LUCARIOOOO!

Como si se tratase de un viejo amigo y uno muy querido

LUCARIOOOO!

Lucario por fin lo había recordado la corta pero emocionante aventura que había vivido junto a un chico inmaduro y amante de los Pokemon, la aventuro que los llevo a adentrarse dentro del Arbol del Comienzo para salvar a su Pikachu y la promesa que le hizo el chico de que siempre protegería a Pikachu-ASH!—Grito Lucario al darse cuenta finalmente de que la voz pertenecia al chico por el cual el sacrifico su vida hace tres años.

"Ve Lucario te están esperando" volvió a decir Sir Aaron

"Amo…yo…no"

"Lucario so no lo haces por ti hazlo por mi, quiero que veas el mundo mas alla de Rota, quiero que tengas un monton de aventuras inolvidables, quiero que hagas muchos amigos y si es posible que encuentres también el amor de tu vida" dijo Sir Aaron con un tono melacolico-"yo también debo irme Lady Rin me espera" dijo Sir Aaron mientras que se paraba este empezaba a desvancerse poco a poco.

"Amo…espere"

"Lucario, yo lo se, lo se todo, se que guardabas dentro de tu corazón ese sentimiento de quere viajar con ese entrenador, se que querias combatir a su lado, a partir de hoy ya no soy tu maestro, pero solo si quieres puedes volver a ese joven tu entrenador, adiós viejo amigo" dijo el Aura Guardian mientras que este le acariciaba la cabeza a Lucario por ultima vez antes de desvanecerse.

"Amo, gracias por todo, por cuidarme, por entrenarme, por confiar en mi todo este tiempo, gracias y adiós" dijo Lucario mientras que hechaba a correr hacia la luz.

LUCARIOOOO!

ASH!

La luz se hacia cada vez mas pequeñas, pero Lucario podia como de la misma se extendia una mano al igual que el momento que Sir Aaron extendió su mano para salvarlo, Ash estaba haciendo ahora lo mismo por el.

Lucario estaba estirando su pata lo mas posible y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

LUCARIOOOO!

ASH!

Había fallado varias veces en tocar su mano y hasta había considerado su esfuerzo completamente inútil de no ser por las palabras de alguien, "NO te rindas aun Lucario, aun es muy pronto para tirar la toalla":

"No, aun NO!"  
AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Soltando un grito desgarrador Lucario volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas para luego lanzarse a la luz, donde a este le esperaba el inicio de su nueva aventura.

…..

…..

…..

Mientras que todo esto ocurria en ese lugar, en el plano real solo habían pasado unos minutos, desde que Ash empezó a poner cada vez mas y mas Aura en el cristal, de repente Mew se volteo esta vez dirigiendo su espalda Ilene y el Maestro Crow, apuntando el escudo en la dirección de Ash, de repente todo empezó a brillar y acto seguido se escucho una explosión proveniente de donde estaba Ash.

"ASH!" gritaron Ilene y su maestro el cual antes nunca había llamado a Ash por su nombre solo como discípulo.

"MEW! Deshaz la barrera deshazla YA!" grito el maestro al cual se le había caído la fedora de Aura Guardian debido a la onda de la explosión, dando a revelar un rostro muy familiar a pesar de que tenia el cabello echado para tras se pdia ver que era como una replica exacta de Ash pero mayor.

Para cuando deshizo la barrera, el humo se había despejado dejando al descubierto a un Ash inconsciente y tirado en el suelo pero ara sorpresa de todos a su lado estaba un Lucario también inconsciente, vivo y fuertemente agarrando la mano de Ash, no, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su nuevo entrenador.

No podían creerlo Ash había logrado un milagro, no, había logrado algo imposible por si solo, había salvado a su amigo de la muerte y ahora para Ash y su nuevo compañero Lucario solo quedaba el largo camino a casa y muy buen merecido descanso.

 **DIOS!, lo logre, lo logre, lo logre, en lo personal creo que este es mi mejor capitulo hasta ahora, si, si, si, jajajaja lo ven y si les gusto review porfavor, por fiiiiiiiiiiiin, como dije review porfavor y comenten actualmente cual es su capitulo favorito de la historia, bueno me despido por ahora, que este cap me dejo semi muerto, matta ne**

 **Lucario forever, XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí vengo nuevamenteeeeeeeee, hice lo que tenia que hacer, me esmere y porfin, el cap que necesitaba para seguir, y no se que mas decir :p lol, sin mas preámbulo el fin de una aventura y el comienzo de otra, mas los lazos unidos por el destino y fortalecidos por el amor y los Pokemon, lets begin our story.**

 **Disfruten y sigan disfrutando.**

 **Ah!, cierto, Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso como medio para difundir el gran poder del equipo plasma HEIL! N!**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Arco: Bienvenido a la Frontera**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Destinos cruzados**

Mientras que nuestro héroe va de camino a Saffron City, este no puede evitar que se le escape un gran suspiro de sus labios, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

" _Pika?"_

" _¿Qué sucede Ash?"_

"No me pasa nada" dijo Ash mientras que volvia a soltar otro suspiro solo que este mas largo que el anterior.

" _No puedes engañarme Ash, tu Aura te delata"_ dijo Lucario sin quitarle la mirada a su nuevo maestro.

" _A mi tampoco me puedes engañar"_ dijo Pikachu siendo Lucario el único capaz de entenderle aunque Ash sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir Pikachu.

"Lo siento, Pikachu, Lucario, gracias por preocuparse por mi…es…solo…que…tanto ha pasado tan rápido" dijo Ash mientras que dirigía su mirada al cielo.

" _Entiendo como te sientes, aun me cuesta asimilar todo esto"_ dijo Lucario mientras que su mente lo volvia a llevar a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la mañana.

It`s Flashback Time XD

"Mataku, aun estando muerto tengo que seguir despertandote" dijo Sir Aaron mientras que dejaba escapar un risita burlona, a lo cual Lucario respondio con un pequeño quejido, mientras que se volteaba para darle la espalda a Sir Aaron.

Sir Aaron solo podia reírse ante la infantil reacción de Lucario de seguir querer durmiendo, "Vamos, Lucario, acaso no te das cuenta…de que te están esperando" decía Sir Aaron mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Lucario, "Sabes, si escuchas atentamente podras escuchar un sonido nostálgico".

THUMB…

THUMB….

THUMB….

THUMB…..

THUMB…..

"Creo que conoces muy bien este sonido, al fin y al cabo, es…el sonido de tu corazón"

…..

…..

…..

Un techo nostálgico, paredes vistas en sus mas profundos sueños, sabanas y camas conocidas, ventanas tocadas por los años, y una luz calida y brillante que llena la habitación.

Sus ojos aun incapaces de adaptarse a la luz que le rodea se mantienen estrechamente cerrados buscando un momento para explorar su alrededor, sus oídos aun no adaptados a los diferentes sonidos de afuera y dentro de la habitación le desorientan, con su olfato detecta un sinfín de olores que bien reconoce y otros que desconoce, sus patas examinan detenidamente el lugar de su reposo y su voz, no sale, sino unos sonidos secos que no pueden ser oídos por nadie, y su mayor aliada el aura, no podia ser usada sin antes recibir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sus dormidos musculos por fin respondían a sus ordenes, 1ero trato de sentarse pero fue en vano sus brazos no soportaban su peso actual, sus piernas solo podían moverse de lado pero no podían levantarlas, lo único que mejor podia mover era su cuello por lo cual agradeció a la nada, sabiendo que por lo menos podría examinar su alrededor, sus ojos por fin adaptados lentamente se abrieron dejando entrar en los mismos la luz del sol, ya no le molestaba el brillo de la misma y podia disfrutar de los vividos colores de las plantas del jardín y a los butterfree jugar afuera en el mismo a través de la ventana que los separaba, paredes de color verde, una mesita de noche con un florero encima el cual también llevaba una simple pero muy bonita flor purpura de cinco petalos con un centro amarillo, todo esto a se encontraba a su derecha, luego dirigio su mirada al centro encontrando nuevamente la pared con el mismo color pero esta vez con un cuadro de un caballero y su Rapidash de camino a una batalla que jamas regresaría, y finalmente su izquierda, otra vez la pared del mismo color, con su respectiva mesita y florero, un cuadro cruzando la habitación y una cama igualita a la suya, solo que en esta se encontraba un humano con su pelo de color negro alborotado, su piel un poco bronceada, dos rayas en ambas mejillas parecidas a rayos, en la mesita había una gorra de color rojo y encima del humano un Pokemon de color amarillo muy familiar.

Pikachu estaba durmiendo encima del estomago de Ash cuando unos pequeños ruidos empezaron a despertarlo, Pikachu en un estado semi-dormido busco el origen de esos ruidos solo para después encontrarse con la mirada de Lucario, Pikachu al enterarse del despertar de Lucario no pudo evitar sorprenderse e inevitablemente caerse de la cama, provocando un estruendo que llamo la atención de aquellos que estaban afuera de la habitación.

En ese momento entraron alarmados la Reina Ilene, Crow, Jenny y el Mime Jr de la reina, todos pensando que había ocurrido un accidente o habían tratado de asaltar a sus amigos dormidos, solo para darse cuenta de que el origen del ruido se hallaba justamente a los pies de la cama de Ash. Ilene fue la 1era en darse cuenta de que Lucario había recobrado conciencia.

"Lucario, ¿como te sientes?" dijo Ilene mientras que se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba Lucario

" _Reina Ilene"_ dijo Lucario mientras que trataba de levantarse para poder saludar correctamente a la reina pero siendo este detenido por la mano de la misma mientras que a la vez le empujaba para permaneciera recostado.

"Lucario, será mejor que no te muevas mucho horita, tu cuerpo ha estado en un estado de semi-muerte por tres años por lo cual tu cerebro esta muy confundido por la reciente adquisición de información, sumando el hecho de que sufriste una sobrecarga de aura, no podras usar tu aura hasta que te hayas estabilizado sin olvidar mencionar que parte del aura dentro de ti no es solo tuya sino también de As…de mi discípulo" dijo Crow mientras que establecia el porque Lucario sentía su cuerpo como si no fuese el suyo, en respuesta a la información Lucario solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

" _¿Cómo…estoy vivo? Recuerdo que Ash estaba a punto de sufrir el mismo destino de Sir Aaron, pero lo empuje salvándole la vida y de paso perdiendo la mia"_ dijo Lucario aun incapaz de aceptar el hecho de poder volver a ver caras tan conocidas a excepción de una.

"Yo te lo explicare, después de tu supuesta muerte, Ash siguió con su vida y sus amigos tan bien, pero un año después de participar en la Liga Sinnoh en la cual el perdió a manos de un Latios, el volvio al Arbol del Comienzo mas específicamente a tu tumba, en ese momento yo estaba estudiando el corazón del árbol mas el Mew que vivía ahí por lo que nos terminamos por encontrar, Ash entonces me conto que el lamentaba el hecho de que tu te sacrificaras por el, por lo cual en el aniversario de tu _"muerte"_ el venia a dejarte chocolate como muestra de aprecio, al ver como se sentía mas su potencial como Aura Guardian decidi entrenarlo en lo mejor de mis capacidades, dándole a la vez el método para salvarte de tu prisión de Aura" paro momentáneamente el maestro de aura mientras que dirigía una mirada a un inconsciente Ash.

"Siendo un Aura Master le tuve que pedir a la Reina Ilene que me dejara usar las antiguas mazmorras del castillo para poder entrenar a Ash, viniendo al asunto del potencial escondido de la reina siendo ella también un Aura Guardian, y si te preguntas ¿como? ella te puede dar la respuesta" dijo Crow mientras que se dirigía a Ilene.

"Lucario la verdad es que Ash y yo, somos primos lejanos, tenemos la sangre de Sir Aaron corriendo por nuestras venas pero la de Ash es mucho mas densa que la mia" dijo Ilene sentada al borde de la cama de Lucario mientras que ponía su mano en la pata de Lucario.

"Despues de eso y del shock que recibió Ash al saber que tenia una familia mas grande lo que el pensaba, decidimos seguir con el entrenamiento pero esta vez con la Reina Ilene entrenando a nuestro lado, como tal pudimos salvarte debido a que la sobrecarga de aura que sufriste solo te puso en el estado anteriormente dicho por lo cual tu espíritu o mejor dicho tu alma no fue afectada, asi que usando los poderes del espacio, tiempo y de las sombras mas del eclipse lunar, logramos llegar a tu alma pero fallamos en el ultimo proceso, pero a pesar de eso Ash siguio poniendo aura en ti, mientras que gritaba tu nombre llamándote, al final el logro lo imposible y te trajo de vuelta" dijo Crow finalizando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

"Ah, cierto, tu y Ash han estado durmiendo por dos días" dijo Crow con una expresión de que había recordado algo importante a ultimo momento.

Por otro lado Lucario no podia creer lo que había escuchado, la actual reina de Rota era una Aura Guardian, Ash también lo era de paso que lo devolvió de la muerte, actualmente el no estaba muerto sino _"semi"-_ muerto y de paso que su cuerpo y su aura estaban pagando el precio de su acciones mas que en el proceso una pregunta no logro escaparse de su mente al hablar sobre su alma.

" _Entonces, Sir Aaron…"_ dijo Lucario mientras que recibia unas miradas de tristeza de los demás.

"Lamentablemente el alma de Sir Aaron se había separado de este mundo hace mucho tiempo, tu alma apenas tenia tres años pero la de Sir Aaron tenia siglos por lo cual no podia buscarse el estaba muy lejos" dijo Crow en tono frio y sin sentimientos haciéndole entender a Lucario de que no había posibilidad alguna de hacer lo mismo por el.

Lucario por un lado estaba triste por su maestro mientras que por otro lado sentía alegría al saber que si hubo personas que se preocupaban por el y que lo querían de vuelta al igual que Sir Aaron hizo una vez que le secuestraron hace siglos atrás.

De repente el ruido de unas sabanas moviéndose hizo que todos giraran su atención a la otra cama viendo como Ash habría lentamente los ojos aun un poco confundido. Acto seguido todos los que estaban en la habitación a excepción de Pikachu salieron sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Ash estaba un poco rigido, peo había logrado por lo menos sentarse en la cama, recibiendo en sus brazos a un muy alegre Pikachu, mientras que dirigía su atención a su derecha solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Lucario ya estaba despierto, y que tenia la fuerza suficiente como para sentarse también en la cama.

Los 1eros minutos fueron completo silencio, ninguno sabia que decir el uno al otro, simplemente podían verse directamente los ojos, hasta que Ash decidio romper el silencio.

"Lucario…Okaeri" dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro y aliviado de poder volver a ver a su amigo despierto.

Lucario no se esperaba eso, seguramente el se esperaba como un grito de sorpresa o un "ya despertaste", pero simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, aun asi el sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer. _"Tadaima"_ dijo Lucario poniendo también una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al entrenador y a su Pikachu.

"Ne, Lucario, que vas…a…hacer ahora" pregunto Ash con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Eso no había pasado encima a Lucario, por lo que primero empezó contando todo lo que le habían dicho mientras que Ash afirmaba cada cosa.

" _No lo se, mi deber como Aura Guardian ya termino y Sir Aaron ya no esta mas aquí, asi que…"_ dijo Lucario mientras que las palabras dejaban de salir de su boca.

"Entonces, porque no vienes conmigo y Pikachu, la verdad vamos a ir a una nueva aventura y puede que esta sea mas difícil que todas las anteriores asi que que dices no quisieras viajar y entrenar conmigo" dijo Ash invitando a Lucario.

Lucario estaba inseguro pero de pronto recordando la charla de Sir Aaron antes de separarse por ultima vez, recordó que le prometio que veria este nuevo mundo y viviría nuevas experiencias junto a Ash y sus otros compañeros Pokemon.

" _De acuerdo, acepto volverme tu Pokemon y compañero en esta aventura meintras que yo te acepto como mi entrenador y compañero Aura Guardian, pero has de saber que al único que considero mi maestro es a Sir Aaron"_ declaro Lucario con una expresión seria y decidida.

"SI!, lo entiendo" dijo Ash el cual parecía radiar felicidad junto a Pikachu solo para detenerse un momento buscando algo en su bolso y luego sacándolo, "Por cierto Lucario necesito que pulses el botón blanco de esta pokebola, se que te gusta esta afuera al igual que Pikachu pero es mas que nada para que no traten de atraparte o que te consideren un Pokemon salvaje, ademas que mientras muestre mi pokedex a la oficial Jenny no habra problemas cuando estemos en ciudades, ademas apenas entres te sacare de inmediato". Declaro Ash mientras que estaba feliz por todo lo sucedido.

Lucario presionar sin dudar la Pokebola, siendo este absoribido dentro de la misma, para luego brillar con una luz roja tres veces y luego apagándose, dando como respuesta una captura exitosa, acto seguido Ash saco a Lucario de la Pokebola tal y como había dicho.

Ambos estaban en la habitación, con sonrisas en las caras sin cambiar palabra mientras que ambos esperaban el comienzo de su nueva aventura.

Flashback Time End

Nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar en la ruta de salida de Rota la cual conecta con la ruta 4 para asi pasar por Cerulean City y luego llegar a Saffron City y visitar a los cerebros en Sylph S.A. donde comenzarían la reunión de Ash para convertirse en Cerebro de la Frontera.

" _Pero eso no es todo por lo que suspiraste ¿verdad?"_ pregunto Lucario sabiendo que aun había algo mas detrás del animo de su amigo.

Ash solo solto otro suspiro como respuesta al recordar la nota que Scott le había dejado a manos de Jenny diciéndole que lo esperaría en Sylph S.A. en dos días, debido a que había ocurrido unos inconvenientes de ultima hora por lo que tuvo que adelantarse, dejando a mitad de camino a Ash con Pikachu y Lucario. Ash solo podia culpar a su userte por haber dormido dos enteros si no fuera ya suficiente el haber queadado en coma una semana en Kalos.

"Por cierto Lucario, ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Ash cambiando el tema de la conversación.

" _Me siento mejor que antes, mis musculos aun los siento un poco dormidos pero como veras no tengo problemas al caminar, y por ahora puedo sentir el aura de los demás ademas de los cambios en la misma, por cierto Ash no vas a poder escaparte de mí" dijo_ Lucario explicando su situación actual y diciéndole a Ash que no tenia otra opción que hablar.

Ash no se sorprendía por lo perceptible y persistente que podia ser Lucario pero como su nuevo Pokemon quería demostrarle la confianza y respeto que tenia hacia el, por lo que decidio hablar a pesar de que no estaba muy comodo con el tema.

It`s Flashback Time XD

Ash, Lucario y Pikachu estaban ya cruzando el puente que conectaba el pueblo con el palacio hasta que vieron, a una figura alta al final del mismo esperándolos, Ash sabia de quien se trataba por lo que les pidió a Lucario y Pikachu que se adelantaran y los esperasen en la entrada del pueblo.

"Me despido de usted nuevamente maestro, su discípulo Ash Ketchum se despide para seguir con sus viajes pero sin antes de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el durante todo ese año que estuvo con el mas los acontecimientos ocurridos hace dos días" Dijo Ash mientras que se inclinaba levemente demostrando su respeto y agradecimiento a su instructor.

"Ya veo, yo el Aura Master Crow me despido de mi discípulo y le deseo lo mejor en sus viajes ademas que encuentre lo que busca en los mismo" dijo el maestro al alumno mientras que también se inclinaba de la misma forma que si discípulo.

Lo que quedo después de eso solo fue in incomodo silencio, tanto el como Ash estaban desviando la mirada de los ojo aun sabiendo que la gorra y la fedora le tapaban sus caras. Ash siendo incapaz de aguantar el silencion decidio ir 1ero.

"D…de…deberías…visitarla, ella te extraña mucho y yo también" dijo Ash mientras que aun ocultaba su rostro con su gorra.

Crow no pudo hacer nada mas que desviar la mirada y poner una cara de pocos amigos.

"La cosa no funciona asi Ash, no es tan simple, ademas no tengo el valor de volver después de haber fracasado terriblemente en mi aventura" dijo Crow con un tono y un rostros de tristeza.

"Sabes, a…veces…merecemos una 2da oportunidad, por favor piensa en lo que te acabo de decir, es lo único que te pido" dijo Ash mientras que trataba de contener las lagrimas.

"Yo…lo pensare, pero no prometo nada" dijo Crow mientras que miraba a Ash.

"Eso es suficiente,… sayonara…Tousan" dijo Ash mientras que empezaba correr tratando de escapar del monton de sentimientos y de la incomoda atmosfera del lugar.

"Kanbare…Ash" dijo Crow entre susurros mientras veía a su hijo marcharse.

El hombre que se quita su fedora ya no es el Aura Master Crow, sino un hombre de treinta años que responde al nombre de Ian Ketchum el esposo de Delia Ketchum y el padre Ash ketchum, mientras que sus pensamientos flotan en el aire no logra evitar que el viento le robe una de sus palabras.

"Una 2da oportunidad Ka?" dijo Ian Ketchum mientras que volvia al palacio trazando su nuevo destino al lugar al que alguna vez llamo hogar.

Flashback Time End

" _Asi que…conociste a tu padre, felicidades"_ dijo Lucario tratando de animar a Ash y demostrando su contento al saber que su entrenador se reunio con una de las personas mas importantes para el después de diez años.

"Gracias Lucario, en realidad me había dado cuenta de su identidad hace mucho, pero tenia miedo de como reaccionaria si le dijese quien era" dijo Ash mientras que miraba al suelo buscando desviar la mirada.

" _No tienes porque sentirte deprimido a lo mejor tomo en cuenta tus palabras y vaya a ir"_ dijo Lucario tratando de animar a Ash.

" _Lucario tiene razón Ash, no te desanimes de seguro se siente igual que tu"_ dijo Pikachu tratando de animar Ash siendo nuevamente Lucario el único que le entendia.

"Gracias a ambos de verdad" dijo Ash mientras que se daba unos golpes en las mejillas y gtirtando "Yosh!, vamos una carrera hasta la ruta 4!, el que quede de ultimo tendra que vestirse de mujer" dijo Ash minetras que empezaba a correr dejando atrás a Lucario y Pikachu, para luego estos dos correr detrás de el.

Lo que no se esperaban nuestros héroes es que alguien mas estaba también cruzando la ruta 4 corriendo mientras que detrás de el venia una Lucario obviamente enfadada.

El destino es una cosa graciosa y rara, capaz de unir a las personas mas extrañas e interesantes, y mientras que nuestros héroes, no se dan cuenta del encuentro inesperado que van a tener, tampoco están al tanto de eventos que tiene deparado el futuro para ellos, los océanos, las montañas, las ciudades, los volcanes y los cielos aguardan la llegada de aquellos que los retaran buscando la gloria y demostrar de que son dignos de su poder.

…

…

…

"Abunai!" grito Ash mientras que chocaba contra un chico de su edad que también iba corriendo.

"Ugh, lo siento"

"Itatatai, no yo también lo siento no veía a los lados"

"Soy Hiro y ¿tu?"

"Soy Ash"

"Un gusto conocerte Ash"

"Lo mismo digo Hiro" decía Ash mientras que tomaba la mano que ofrecia Hiro para ayudarle a levantarse.

Lo que no sabían es que un simple apretón de manos marcarían para siempre, sus destino y el de aquellos que les rodean.

"Oye Hiro acaso…nos ¿conocemos?"

"No, creo que no, pero por alguna razón siento que te conozco desde siempre Ash"

"Lo mismo digo Hiro"

Dijeron los jóvenes mientras que añadían mas fuerza al apretón de manos declarando su amistad y rivalidad.

…..

…..

…..

"Asi que Anabel a donde te diriges?"

"A Saffron City um…."

"Rei, me llamo Rei, es un gusto conocerte Anabel"

"Igualmente Rei"

Un apretón de manos o un saludo es suficiente para enlazar los destinos de dos personas, las ruedas comenzaron a girarse, los destinos cruzados de aquellos elegidos por fin empezaran a moverse.

Tsuzuku

 **Vaya,vaya, asi que por fin empiezan a moverse las cosas, que pasara en el siguiente cap eso ni yo lo se :}, espero que les haya gustado, que les parecio el nombre de del papa de Ash y rol en la historia, ademas de la aparición de mis OC, me despido por hoy que me voy a dormir**

 **Bye,bye y buenas noches.**


	7. Chapter 71

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, 777777777777777777777777777777, bueno vamos a darle, la 1era pelea porfin en todo el fic mas una pequeña vista a la personalidad de Hiro y Rei+vestimentas y las de Anabel también claro,creo que no hace falta decir que con la presencia de Anabel ya saben quien hizo sus jueguitos durante la ausencia de Ash y tranquilos por fin abra ACCION! En el siguiente cap, sip asi es por fin elegi un enemigo en común en lo que a mi respecta por lo menos es el 2do peor después de Giovanni en mi lista de villanos hdp de Pokemon, bueno sin mas que decir, agarren sus Pikachu, sus tickets a Alola y disfrutemos del especial de una hora de Pokemon Sol y Luna.**

 **(Ojala tuviese un 3DS T_T)**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Arco: Bienvenido a la Frontera**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Nuevos amigos**

 **Lado de Ash y Hiro**

Nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum después de haber salvado a Lucario, haber sido abandonado por Scott y haber tenido una incómoda pero dolorosa conversación y despedida con su padre, por fin vuelve a embarcarse a su nueva aventura sin antes claro de conocer un nuevo par de amigos.

Entonces Hiro, ¿Por qué estabas corriendo de tu Lucario? Dijo Ash un poco confundido al ver el comportamiento de la Lucario que estaba a la derecha de Hiro.

En simples palabras ella estaba…enojada, molesta y avergonzada de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, más que nada por haber mostrado tal actitud ante unos completos extraños y en especial a un compañero Lucario que se notaba tenia años de experiencia, el cual también soltaba un aura de caballerosidad, esto más el saber que casi le da a su entrenador con un hueso boomerang solo hacía que la vergüenza aumentara provocando que su rostro se sintiera más y más caliente dándose cuenta de que estaba roja de la vergüenza lo cual trato de ocultar hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Hiro no pudo evitar que le bajara una gota de sudor al ver la actitud actual de su compañera, a lo cual este trato de reconfortarla y animarla abrazándola o disculpándose con ella lo cual obviamente no funcionaba ya que su Lucario se había escondido dentro de su propio mundo a lo cual Hiro solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio, para luego dirigir su mirada a su nuevo amigo.

"La verdad Ash, todo esto es mi culpa" dijo Hiro con tono culpable y un poco incómodo.

Hiro empezó a contarle a Ash como el listón favorito de Rio había salido volando al salir de Pewter City para luego terminar en el bosque y ser encontrado por un par de Parasect que empezaron a jugar con el mismo provocando así a Rio, la cual, al ver a los Parasect tirando de su listón, no tardo en usar una Force Palm contra uno de los dos, mientras que él se lanzaba al otro Parasect para quitarle el listón, pero todo fue de mal en peor al ver que el Parasect tropezó con un tronco que estaba justamente detrás de él provocando que Hiro se cállese y acto seguido rasgara el listón quedando solo con la mitad del mismo en mano, de repente él pudo sentir el aura asesina de Rio justamente detrás de el por lo que salió corriendo lo más rápido posible mientras que Rio le perseguía con lo que parecía dos huesos azules en ambas patas.

"Quieres decir que en realidad todo esto ocurrió, porque Rio no se ajustó bien su listón?" dijo Ash un poco confundido por el sentido de responsabilidad de Hiro.

"Pues…si, digo no, digo si….al final….todo es mi culpa, trate de ser el héroe pero solo logre empeorar las cosas y de paso hice llorar a Rio-chan, no puedo creer que hice algo tan estúpido en vez de habérselo dejado a Rio-chan, realmente soy un idiota" dijo Hiro mientras que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

Ash pudo sentir en Hiro como el vínculo entre él y su Lucario era bastante fuerte, incluso llegando al punto de meterse en una batalla tan solo para recuperar un simple listón, la cosa hubiese seguido en su orden actual de no ser por cierto nombre que Hiro pronuncio hace poco

"Umm…Hiro…acaso…tu…llamaste…a tu Lucario Rio…¿chan?" dijo Ash un poco confundido por el nombre del Pokemon mas el honorifico usado al final.

"AH! Cierto olvide presentarles, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, este es mi Lucario y compañera Rio-chan" termino de decir Hiro a la vez que presentaba su Pokemon, mientras que Rio a la vez se inclinaba ligeramente en forma de saludo.

"Originalmente la había llamado solo Rio, pero al ver que a ella no le gustaba decidí agregarle el –chan al final para un toque más femenino" dijo Hiro mientras dirigía la mirada a Rio la cual al notar la presencia de su entrenador se acercó a este y le abrazo haciendo que este le diera un poco de vergüenza ante la acción de su Pokemon y tratara de ocultar el sonrojo que actualmente cubría su cara.

Ash no pudo evitar que se le saliera una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de HIro ante el abrazo de Rio. El cual no pasó desapercibido por el mismo que puso una cara de molestia.

"Estoy seguro de que tú no te reirías tanto si te hicieran esto cada vez que pueden a plena luz del día" dijo Hiro molesto, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho volteo su mirada a Rio que se había separado de él y tenía una cara de tristeza en el rostro, "sho…matte…no Rio no quería decir eso, no es que me moleste, es solo que, me da algo de vergüenza, pero realmente me gusta que me demuestres tu aprecio solo que no se devolverlo" dijo Rio mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas con su dedo derecho para disimular la vergüenza.

Pero Rio aún seguía un poco insegura, ella no sabía que lo había estado avergonzando por tanto tiempo, además de que había estado haciendo dichas acciones desde que ella decidió convertirse en su Pokemon cuando apenas era una pequeña Riolu, pero aun así con su edad actual más el hecho de que actualmente era una orgullosa Lucario solo empeoraban el asunto, sus emociones negativas empezaron a traer recuerdos desagradables que se hacían cada vez más y más vividos, ella se hubiera quedado atrapada en los mismo de no ser porque alguien le había rodeado en sus brazos, descubriendo que Hiro le estaba abrazando y acariciando la cabeza.

"Lo siento ¿sí?, pero es que no me gusta revelar mis sentimientos y mucho menos ante ustedes, es solo que quiero que vean siempre lo fuerte que soy para así no decepcionarlos" dijo Hiro mientras que seguía acariciando la cabeza de Rio la cual solo había regresado el abrazo.

Ash no pudo más que poner un sonrisa ante la escena de Hiro abrazando a Rio, el sentía que Hiro tenía un gran aprecio por sus Pokemon, pero cambio de opinión al ver el cariño y amor que este tenía por Rio, él había visto ya antes esa forma de ser, esto no era un entrenador y Pokemon, era una familia, y el sabia como se sentía Hiro, ya que el también veía a sus Pokemon como parte de su familia en especial a Pikachu que ha estado con él desde el inicio de su aventura.

"Hiro, lo siento, no quería reírme, es solo que me recordaste un poco a mi cuando soy tacleado por mi Bayleef o por Muk" dijo Ash honestamente arrepentido de sus acciones, si él quería ser un Cerebro de la Frontera debía ser más maduro y este evento le acababa de probar que le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

"No, está bien, Ash, yo soy quien debería disculparse contigo y con Rio, no medí mis palabras y veo que me falta mucho por madurar, por cierto ¿Muk? ¿Bayleef? Acaso esos son tu Pokemon" dijo Hiro mientras que se interesaba ante los nombres de Pokemon que nunca había oído antes.

"Si son mis Pokemon, pero están en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, los que llevo actualmente son los de mi viaje a Kalos, por cierto Hiro de dónde provienes?" dijo Ash dándose cuenta de que no sabían nada uno del otro.

"Ah sí, olvide presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Hiro soy de Ciudad Engobe ubicada en la Región de Teselia y soy el actual Campeón Pokemon de la misma y la Lucario que está aquí a mi lado es bueno ya la conoces, Rio-chan que ha estado acompañándome desde el inicio de mi aventura además de ser la 1era Pokemon que atrape a excepción de uno más que ha estado aún más tiempo conmigo" dijo Hiro evitando decir el nombre de su misterioso amigo.

"Matte, matte, matte, eres un ¿Campeón?" dijo Ash atónito al oír de que su más reciente amigo que es el campeón de una región.

"Bueno, vamos a decir que soy semi-campeon, le regrese el puesto a la anterior campeona debido a que no quería ser atado por el mar de responsabilidades que eso llevaba, aunque a pesar de haber regresado el titulo aun soy considerado el campeón actual en Teselia " dijo Hiro mientras que se rascaba un poco detrás la cabeza.

Ash no podía creer lo que había oído, Hiro acababa de decir que había REGRESADO el título de Campeón como si nada, un título el cual él ha tratado de conseguir por cinco años (a excepción de la Liga Naranja y la Batalla de la Frontera), si uno hubiese tratado de describir la cara de Ash en el momento hubiese sido casi imposible al este ni siquiera saber qué clase de gesto o mueca estaba haciendo en el proceso.

"Ash, Ash, vamos Ash despierta" dijo Hiro mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de Ash.

"P-p-p-pero p-p-porque lo regresaste!, muchos entrenadores buscan ese título además de tener la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse a los campeones de otra región" dijo Ash aun atonito ante las acciones de Hiro.

"Si, pero Ash, yo aún quería viajar y conocer más del mundo y sabía que si empezaba a portar el titulo no podría moverme con tanta facilidad por lo que lo devolví y me enfoque en un nuevo reto aquí en Kanto.

Ash de repente sintió que la conversación empezó a girar hacia un lado que el muy bien conocía, cuando Hiro dijo un nuevo desafio en Kanto lo 1ero que se le vino a la mente fue la "Batalla de la Frontera", Ash en ese momento no se percató de que dichas palabras había salido de su boca captando la atención de Hiro.

"Ash, acaso tu…sabes de ¿la Batalla de la Frontera?" dijo Hiro un poco curioso al oír a su amigo decir esas palabras.

"Yappari…si, la conozco, yo conquiste la Batalla de la Frontera hace tres años y de paso me ofrecieron la oportunidad de volverme un Cerebro de la Frontera pero la rechace debido a que quería seguir viajando, pero ahora estoy de camino a Saffron City para volverme un Cerebro de la Frontera" Ash había dicho a propósito lo último para probar sus sospechas sabiendo que Hiro caería redondo en su engaño o por lo menos se supone que sería así.

"Mmm, buen intento Ash pero no caigo en trucos tan fáciles, y antes de que digas de que estoy hablando estoy refiriéndome al hecho de que me trataste de insinuar si también había conquistado la Frontera, a lo que te respondo que si, si lo hice y al igual que tú me ofrecieron el título de Cerebro de la Frontera el cual no acepte en el momento debido a varios asuntos, pero al igual que tu estoy de camino a Saffron City para tener también el título." Dijo Hiro mientras que miraba directamente a los ojos a Ash.

Ash estaba sorprendido, no solo Hiro era un campeón sino que también había superado a la Frontera, había superado a Anabel y Brandon ante los cuales él había perdido (1 contra Anabel y 2 contra Brandon).

"Y si te lo preguntas, los derrote a todos a la 1era, pero diablos! Brandon realmente fue muy difícil de vencer, no me esperaba que usara a los Tres Regis" dijo Hiro aun sobresaltado por su encuentro contra Brandon y sus tres Pokemon legendarios, pero él estaba seguro de que si el tenia a los tres, entonces el no tardaría en ir por el creador de los tres.

"Matte y ¿Anabel? ¿La derrotaste? y ¿cómo estaba?" dijo Ash sorprendido y ansioso al saber que Hiro había vencido a Anabel.

"Salon Maiden Anabel, debo decir que es fuerte pero para mala suerte suya no pudo contra mi Ark, al fin y al cabo los tipos siniestro no son afectados por los tipos psíquicos, por cierto Ash es acaso Anabel tu ¿novia?" dijo Hiro con un pequeño tono juguetón.

Ash se puso rojo a mas no poder ante lo que había oído, Hiro creía que Anabel era su novia, es cierto que el tenia sentimientos por Anabel los cuales no descubrió hasta hace poco desde la 1era noche que ellos volvieron a verse desde hace tres años, pero aun así él no sabía los sentimientos que Anabel tenia por él, no quería apresurar nada y tampoco quería tener falsas esperanzas (bueno a lo mejor un poco no duela) por lo que trato de ignorar el ultimo comentario que hizo Hiro.

"Por cierto Hiro, creo que no me he presentado aún, soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y actualmente estoy de camino a volverme un Cerebro de la Frontera" dijo Ash cambiando el tema; "y estos son mis compañeros Pikachu y Lucario" dijo Ash mientras señalaba a Pikachu y a Lucario que habían tratado todo este tiempo de entablar conversación alguna con Rio, pero esta solo se quedaba callada aunque si prestaba atención a lo que decían estos dos.

"Pikapiiiii" dijo Pikachu mientras que levantaba su pata derecha en forma de saludo.

" _ **Es un honor conocerles, Hiro y Rio, un amigo de Ash es amigo mio, espero que nos podamos llevar bien"**_ dijo Lucario cortésmente mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente en señal de saludo.

"Asi que tra…ta…s ¿HE? ¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"- _ **"no puede ser**_ " dijo Hiro mientras que se quedaba boquiabierto al ver otro Lucario parlante olvidando completamente de que Rio había hablado finalmente después de tanto tiempo de estar en silencio, tratando de disimular ser un Pokemon normal.

"Hiro, acaso…Rio…acaba de usar…¿telepatía?" dijo Ash al ver que Rio había hablado de la misma forma que Lucario.

"¿He?...hu…sigh…ya no importa y dudo mucho que vayas a decírselo a alguien así que, por favor preséntate Rio-chan" dijo Hiro mientras que no luchaba por ocultar mas la habilidad de Rio.

" _ **Mi nombre es Rio y soy la Lucario de mi maestro Hiro, espero que podamos tener una buena relación"**_ dijo Rio con una voz dulce y tierna pero a la vez severa y llena de confianza.

" _ **Así que por eso no nos hablabas"**_

" _ **No seas tan dramático anciano, que te conste que estuve prestándoles atención todo este tiempo, pero debido a que un Pokemon que pueda usar telepatía es tan raro, mi maestro y yo decidimos que solo hablaría cuando estuviésemos solos o con mis familiares"**_

" _ **Cuida tu tono niñita, no sabes con quien estas tratando"**_

" _ **Mph, asi que el anciano sabe ladrar"**_

" _ **Soy un chacal!"**_

" _ **Lo único que veo es a un Zubat tratando de pelear contra un Tyranitar"**_

" _ **No sé, porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera puede usar Aura"**_

Ay imao :w

" _ **Lo dice el Aura Guardian que se enoja con una niñita"**_

Por Arceus 0_o

" _ **Por lo menos no estoy apegándome a mi entrenador como un zangoose en celo"**_

Oh shit! 0_0

" _ **Por lo menos no fui abandonada por mi maestro"**_

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso -_-

" _ **Pagaras por haber dicho eso!"**_ dijeron ambos Lucario al mismo tiempo mientras que cada uno ejecutaba a la vez una Force Palm que terminaron chocando una contra la otra provocando que ambos ataque se repeliesen, creando cierta distancia entre los dos, debido a la onda de choque creada por los ataques.

"Lucario, detente"

"Rio-chan, cálmate"

Dijeron ambos entrenadores mientras que se ponían enfrente de sus respectivos Pokemon, pero a pesar de eso ellos solo los ignoraron y volvieron a correr uno contra el otro ocasionando otro choque de poder entre sus Force Palm.

" **Nada mal…para una niñita"**

" **Je, lo mismo digo…ancianito"**

Nuevamente los Lucario volvieron a chocar uno contra el otro pero esta vez, Lucario tenía un Mach Punch en su mano derecha, la cual brillaba con colores amarillos brillantes, mientras que Rio lo interceptaba con un potente Fire Punch el cual supero fácilmente al Mach Punch de Lucario y termino dando un golpe directo en su pecho causándole un efectivo x2 mas haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos.

"Ustedes dos deténganse!" gritaron ambos entrenadores volviéndose a poner frente a ellos pero esta vez sin la intención de dejarlos seguir.

" _ **Pero maestro este tipo, es solo otro estúpido Lucario que se jacta de su Aura"**_

" _ **Ash no me detengas, no puedo perdonar que haya insultado a Sir Aaron"**_

En ese momento Hiro y Ash intercambiaron las miradas, ellos sabían perfectamente cuál era la única forma de salir de esta situación pero antes tenían que hacerles saber porque eran ellos sus entrenadores.

"Rio!" dijo Hiro severamente el nombre de su Lucario lo cual provoca que esta mirada con tristeza a su entrenador, "entiendo tu punto de vista y lo sabes yo estuve ahí cuando todo ocurrió, pero por esa razón, no puedes ir peleando con cualquier Lucario que te cruces en el camino, además estas olvidando que tú también eres parte de su raza" dijo Hiro severamente a Rio la cual no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al suelo ante la verdad de sus palabras.

"Lucario" llamo Ash a Lucario que aun tenía la mirada fija en Rio, "Lucario, escúchame" dijo Ash mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de este logrando a la vez captar la atención de este, "contrólate, no dejes que la ira niebla tu visión, además tampoco dejes que tu Aura salga de control, tan solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu interior" dijo Ash lo más razonablemente posible para convencer a Lucario el cual a pesar de ser bastante maduro podía ser muy terco en especial a temas como Sir Aaron o su Aura. Lucario se concentró, estabilizo su respiración y busco dentro de sí lo necesario para calmar su rabia, para cuando el abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sentir una gran vergüenza al saber que se dejó llevar por sus sentimiento a tal grado de que inclusos trato de golpear a una chica, el sabia de que si era en una batalla Pokemon no habría problema pero lo de horita fue simple instinto asesino emanando de ambos Lucario.

" _ **Lo siento Ash/maestro, no volverá a ocurrir"**_

"Yosh, entonces porque no reanudamos la pelea" dijo Ash aliviado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los Lucario no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo que había dicho el joven entrenador, el simplemente les había dicho que podían seguir peleando.

"Pero, nosotros también participaremos" dijo Hiro poniéndose al lado de Ash demostrando a los Lucario que ya habían planeado la batalla de antemano, "ahora solo nos falta un réferi" dijo Hiro un poco inseguro al fin y al cabo no había ninguna persona cerca que pudiera servir de referi.

"Pi pikachuu" dijo Pikachu levantando la mano y poniéndose en el medio del campo.

"Parece que tenemos uno, jeje" dijo Ash mientras que se dirigía junto a Lucario hacia un rincón.

"Aparentemente" dijo Hiro mientras que con Rio iba en la dirección opuesta a Ash.

"Pi pikapika pi chuuuuu pikapi pi pichupika" dijo Pikachu anunciando el inicio del combate entre Hiro y Ash

"Yosh, Lucario, Mach Punch y sigue luego con Force Palm" grito Ash mientras que el brazo derecho de Lucario empezaba a brillar de un color dorado intenso.

"Rio, responde con Fire Punch y luego con tu propia Force Palm" respondio Hiro imitando el choque anterior que tuvieron ambos Lucario cuando atacaron ambos con dichos ataques.

Lucario y Rio volvieron a chocar uno con el otro mientras que uno de sus brazos brillaba con intenso color dorado y la otra con su puño cubierto en intensas llamas, solo que para sorpresa de ambos esta vez Lucario empezó a empujar a Rio, para luego superarla rompiendo su concentración y golpeándola con un tercio del poder de su técnica, luego Lucario al tener la ventaja de que Rio había recibido su ataque empujándola un poco hacia atrás, empezó a acumular energía en su palma para luego salir corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia ella.

"Rio!, Reacciona y dale una cucharada de su propia medicina con Counter!" dijo Hiro al ver que usar Force Palm en dicha situación no serviría de nada por lo que era hora del contrataque.

Rio recibió de lleno el poderoso Force Palm de Lucario, pero sin antes devolverle el doble de daño con un potente uppercut que hizo contacto con la barbilla de Lucario, mandándolo a volar, "Ahora!, Utiliza Cola de Hierro para golpearlo contra el piso" grito Hiro mientras que le daba su nueva orden a Rio" quien la ejecuto a la perfeccion, golpeando a Lucario con una potente Cola de Hierro la cual hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo, formando un gran cráter en el mismo.

"Lucario!" grito Ash preocupado al ver el combo de ataques que había recibido su amigo pero toda preocupación desapareció al momento de escuchar un quejido del cráter, al disiparse la nube de polvo se pudo ver la figura de Lucario dentro del cráter pero este tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo.

Ash no podia creerlo, su ataque había dado en el blanco pero aun asi recibió un contrataque a último momento dejando a Lucario vulnerable en el proceso y sin antes poder dar una orden una Cola de Hierro ya había golpeado a Lucario, mandándolo a besar el suelo, de algo no había duda, Rio no era una Lucario normal y de paso que ser parte del equipo de un Campeón de región, tampoco era broma, por lo que sabía que tenía que ponerse serio a partir de ahora, mientras que todo eso pasaba en su mente, Lucario empezó a emerger del cráter pero dando a saber que había recibido daño de verdad de los dos anteriores ataques, debido a que su cuerpo tenia rasguños y moretones en varias partes.

"Lucario" Ash grito llamando la atención del Pokemon Aura, "tenemos que ponernos serios, estamos frente a un campeón de región por lo que no podemos contenernos" dijo Ash mientras que ponía su gorra hacia atrás indicando que iba con todo lo que tenía esta vez, por otro lado Lucario había relajado todo su cuerpo, mientras que murmuraba unas palabras, las cuales al terminar de decirlas su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un color azul brillante dando a saber que su Aura había regresado finalmente y que ya podía controlarla libremente.

"Lucario!, danza espada y luego ataque óseo en ambas manos y finaliza con una Metal Claw" ordeno Ash mientras que Lucario estaba siendo rodeado por series de espadas de color azul igual que su Aura.

"Rio, rápido usa Close Combat+Fire Punch en ambas manos" respondio HIro mientras que mantenía su mirada en el campo de batalla.

Lucario fue rodeado por cuatro espadas azul brillante que giraban a su alrededor para luego tener en ambas manos dos largo huesos de energía azul, cada uno tan largo como una espada, mientras que Rio adoptaba una posición de combate y con ambas manos llenas de intensas llamas indicando que la fusión de movimientos había funcionado.

Rio fue la 1era en hacer contacto al lanzar un combo de puños y patadas llenas con el efecto del Fire Punch a Lucario, que empezo a interceptar los golpes con sus dos huesos mientras que a la vez los repelía grácilmente como un maestro espadachín, Lucario aprovechando el momento en que el poder de Fire Punch se disipo empezó a empujar a Rio a pesar de que esta seguía acosándolo con su lluvia de golpes y patadas, en un descuido Rio dejo su flanco derecho totalmente vulnerable, Lucario al ser un experto en batalla, no dejo escapar el momento y con una velocidad increíble golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el flanco descubierto, haciendo no solo gritar de dolor a Rio sino que también lanzándola a volar a un lado para luego ser interceptada en el lado opuesto al que salió volando por una potente Garra de Metal de Lucario que a pesar de no ser tan efectivo por su tipo, si logro ocasionar cierto daño, demostrándoles no solo a Rio sino también a Hiro de que no debían subestimarlo a él ni a su entrenador.

Rio logro suavizar su caída, pero al tratar de levantarse no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor justamente en el lado que logro impactar el Ataque Oseo de Lucario haciéndola apoyarse en una pierna para evitar caerse, a lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los humanos y Pokemon que se encontraban en el lugar.

"Rio! ¿Estás bien?" dijo Hiro preocupado al no ver a Rio en el suelo desde hace mucho tiempo.

" _ **Estoy bien maestro, solo…me descuide un poco"**_ dijo Rio mientras que se volvía a parar, aunque en un momento se tambaleo volviendo a demostrar el estado en el que estaba. _**"je, anciano tramposo, no dijiste que tenías tanto poder y mucho menos que habías estado con tan celebre Guardián"**_ dijo Rio mientras que esta vez ponía una sonrisa en su rostro al por fin encontrar un Pokemon, no, alguien mucho más fuerte que ella después de haber estado sin pelear por un año mientras que su maestro viajaba para encontrar aquello que le faltaba.

" _ **No veo nada de trampa en el asunto, todo esto fue tu culpa por subestimarme"**_ dijo Lucario con su típica expresión severa pero sabía, _**"además veo que te diste cuenta durante tu pelea quien era mi maestro, y por cierto, lo siento… no pude… evitar…mirar"**_ dijo Lucario con una expresión de vergüenza y deshonra.

" _ **No tienes de que disculparte Lua-kun, al fin y al cabo yo también vi parte de tu vida, pero déjame decirte que toda chica tiene sus secretos y si llegas a decirle a alguien de lo que acabas de ver, a la próxima hare más que partirte en dos"**_ dijo Rio mientras que a la vez chocaba sus puños demostrando que aun ni había empezado a ponerse seria. _**"entendiste**_ _ **Lua-kun**_ _ **"**_ termino de decir Rio con un dulce y juguetón tono de voz

" _ **Por el código de los Aura Guardian prometo jamás el revelar lo que vi cuando chocábamos con nuestras Auras, además…Lua…¿kun?"**_ dijo Lucario prometiendo guardar el secreto de Rio mientras que una sensación de incomodidad le llenaba la mente.

" _ **Pues claro, al ser ambos Lucario, me sentiría incomoda si de repente empezara a dirigirme a ti del mismo modo que me dirigo a mi raza por lo que simplemente decidí ponerte un mote al igual que hizo mi maestro conmigo, por cierto no te parece lindo tu nombre, lo cree con sumo cuidado"**_ dijo Rio mientras que se acercaba lentamente a Lucario con sus patas detrás de su espalda y se inclinaba ligeramente para verle de cerca.

" _ **¡Li…¿lindo?...!"**_ dijo Lucario mientras que una gotita de sudor bajaba por un de los lados de su cabeza acto seguido ejecutando un salto hacia atrás ganando distancia entre los al darse cuenta de la **MUY** poca distancia a la que estaban.

" _ **Ara, acaso fue algo…que hice"**_ dijo Rio actuando lo más inocentemente posible.

" _ **No juegues conmigo, mujer!"**_ dijo Lucario obviamente afectado por la reciente acción de Rio.

" _ **Asi que ahora, si me tratas como mujer"**_ dijo Rio mientras que volvía a estar a solo centímetros de Lucario _**"así que te sugiero Lua-kun, más te vale tener cuidado, las mujeres tenemos…muchos…secretos"**_ susurro seductoramente Rio mientras que soplaba suavemente en la oreja de Lucario.

" _ **Na…na…"**_

"EJEM!"

Dijeron ambos entrenadores ganándose la atención de sus respectivos Pokemon.

"Ok par de enamorados, seguimos con la batalla o paramos antes de que nos _emocionemos_ " dijo Hiro mientras que ponía un tono juguetón en el emocionemos.

Al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Hiro, ambos Lucario se alejaron uno del otro rápidamente pero manteniendo a la vez un pequeño rubor en sus rostros.

"Supongo que…eso resuelve el asunto ¿no?" dijo Ash mientras que se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

"Ustedes que ¿dicen?, lo dejamos ¿aquí?, agradecería que lo hiciesen, ya que ya está atardeciendo y aún nos queda bastante camino para llegar a Saffron City." Dijo Hiro tratando de convencer a los Lucario.

Rio y Lucario se miraron nuevamente y no queriendo ser una carga para sus entrenadores, decidieron poner un alto a su confrontación pero prometiendo en silencio que algún día terminarían aquello que comenzaron.

"Ok ikusou!, Minna!, a nuestra Batalla de la Frontera" dijo Ash ganando un gran OH! De parte de Hiro y compañía.

…..

"Por cierto Ash, creo que llegaremos a Cerulean City en 10 minutos o menos" Dijo Hiro mientras que avanzaba con emoción hacia su próximo destino.

"(Espera ¿Cerulean City? Acaso… ¿ahí no estaba?) Rayos!" dijo Ash mientras que captaba la atención de Hiro.

"?"

"Paso algo Ash?"

"N…no…todo está bien, disculpa por haberte sorprendido (Misty me va a matar T_T)" pensó Ash mientras que sus recuerdos de una peli naranja rabiosa más una maleta llegaban a su mente.

"O…ok (no sé qué estás pensando Ash, pero, de algo estoy seguro y es que, estas muerto -_-)" pensó Hiro extrañado del porque se le vino dicho pensamiento a la mente.

Mientras que nuestros héroes, van de camino a Saffron City, un par de chicas que apenas van a mitad de camino en la ruta 4, mantienen su vista al frente siguiendo los pasos de Hiro y Ash sin saber que su encuentro con ellos está más cerca de lo que parece.

Tsuzuku

 **Bueno tengo que dejar el cap hasta aquí debido a que quedo mas largo de lo que crei, tuve que hacer varios cambios a medida que fui escribiéndolo por lo que termine diviendolo, este cap será denominado como Nuevos amigos Lado de Ash y Hiro, mientras que el otro será Nuevos amigos lado de Anabel y Rei, cuando estuve escribiendo el cap me di cuenta de que ya no había lugar para la descripción del atuendo de Ash y Hiro por lo que lo explicare ahora, Ash sigue con la ropa que llevo en Kalos pero la cambiara en una parte de la historia, Hiro: muchacho joven de 15 años (misma edad que Ash en el fic) tiene el pelo de color plateado y despeinado (no es Silver conste) y ojos color marron, lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises, una camisa azul con rayas negras a los costados y una sudadera blanca con rayas negras que parecen dibujar la forma de un Rotom, no lleva medias, usa zapatos deportivos de color rojo con negro y lleva unos goggles en la cabeza (parecidos a los de Tai de Digimon solo que estos son rojos), un videomisor de muñeca de color azul y una bandolera negra con vivos colores blanco y rojo fuego (donde habre escuchado ese nombre antes:p) y con el símbolo de una Pokebola blanca dibujada en el centro de esta, bueno ese es Hiro para ustedes, si tuviera una cuenta de Devianart o por lo menos los materiales trataría de hacer un dibujo de el, por lo que a lo mejor tenga que pedirle a alguien que me haga un dibujo de Hiro o algo por el estilo a pesar de que me mataria la pena en el proceso, pero conozco mis limites y he de admitir que no soy buen dibujante y tampoco quisiera molestar a nadie con eso (también tengo miedo de que me cobren lol), si quieren ver como es la apariencia de Hiro, pongan Rizzo en google y en Bulbapedia aparecerá de quien saque la vestimenta suya, aunque mas tardar o mejor dicho casi al final de la historia terminare cambiándole la vestimenta y esta si es 100% original, bueno me despido por ahora y me pondré a hacer la 2da parte.**

 **Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 72

**Como dije, 2da parte esta vez con una pequeña interaccion entre Anabel y Rei+descripción y vestimentas de las mismas. Como dije en el próximo episodio abra acción y disculpen si me perdi un poco durante la semana pero surgieron algunas cosas (mayormente mis estudios), pero estoy libre por fin asi que a darle.**

 **Se me olvido ponerlo en la 1era parte de este cap asi que aprovechare de poner el disclaimer.**

 **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para demostrar el poder de la imaginación y los shipping.**

 **Kizuna**

 **El comienzo y fin de una aventura**

 **Arco: Bienvenido a la Frontera**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Nuevos amigos**

 **Lado de Anabel y Rei**

Mientras que Ash y su nuevo amigo Hiro se encontraban a mitad de camino a Cerulean City, más atrás de ellos, dos chicas de la misma edad estaban saliendo de Pewter City siguiendo el camino que dentro de poco los reuniría con las personas que más ansían ver desde hace mucho tiempo.

La 1era es la actual portadora del símbolo de Habilidad en la Batalla de la Frontera, Salon Maiden Anabel, cabello largo color lila, que le recorría delicadamente detrás de los hombros hasta casi mitad de la espalda, ojos color lila, una falda color lavanda, zapatillas y medias blancas, llevaba su típica camisa de estilo victoriano pero con una pequeña capa de color lavanda oscuro con unos pequeños dibujos de flores color blanco que resaltaban con un bordado color azul claro más un cinturón en el cual se podía ver una serie de Pokebolas.

La 2da es Rei una de las actuales aspirantes al título de Cerebro de la Frontera y de las pocas personas que han conquistado dicho reto, tiene el cabello rubio con un moño detrás la cabeza y con dos coletas saliendo del mismo, ojos color azul, porta una camiseta de tonos oscuros ( rojo por las mangas, negro el resto de la camiseta y el dibujo de una Pokebola azul en el pecho), porta unos shorts rojos, un traje de buzo que se puede apreciar por el listón rosa detrás su cuello, zapatillas blancas con rojo y una gran bolso rojo y blanco, y un videomisor de muñeca de color rojo.

Nuestras heroínas se encontraron y conocieron debido a un incidente que ocurrió en una tienda de Pewter City, Rei estaba tranquilamente examinando un montículo de ropa que tenía un 50% en descuento, pero antes de por lo menos poder elegir una sola prenda unos hombres vestidos de negro y con unas mascaras de hockey entraron en la tienda y amenazaron a la cajera para que les diera el dinero mientras que otro apuntaba a la clientela con una pistola, luego sus ojos cayeron sobre Rei, lamiéndose los labios camino hacia ella y le dijo que no le pasaría nada siempre y cuando se _"divirtiese"_ con ellos, a lo cual el ladrón solo recibió una mirada de desprecio y asco de parte de Rei, Rei no era simplemente una cara bonita, sabia defenderse con o sin sus Pokemon y las prendas que llevaba actualmente le permitían realizar movimientos bruscos sin que le hiciesen mucha resistencia, ella rápidamente lanzo una patada hacia la cabeza del ladrón pero lo único que ella no se esperaba era que el ladrón agarrara fácilmente su pierna, ella no era fuerte y lo sabía, pero si se jactaba de su velocidad y más de una vez lo había demostrado en sus prácticas con la actual estrella de cine y ex-líder de gimnasio de tipo hielo de la región de Teselia y también artista marcial: Junko.

Ella jamás quiso una carrera en el estrellato, y ni se esperaba una, de no ser por cierto chico de pelo plateado que conoció en las batallas metro que tanto adoraba, ella seguramente no estaría en su situación actual, con una de sus piernas detenida y sin poder ser capaz de defenderse de no ser por su encuentro con dicho chico, claro que ella le culpaba, le culpaba de un éxito que jamás quiso, de prácticas en las que nunca se interesó, de trabajos en los que antes ni siquiera mostraba el menor interés, de haber tenido sentimientos que no quería tener pero que no podía ignorar, así es…todo era su culpa, su vida era de lo más normal y tranquila y pudo seguir así de no haberse encontrado con él o mejor dicho de haberlo arrastrado a las batallas metro solo para poder participar en batallas dobles.

Una desagradable sensación la despertó del trance mental en el que ella se había encerrado para protegerse, una muy mala idea pensó en el momento al darse cuenta de que el ladrón empezó a poner más y más fuerza en su agarre, provocando que Rei gritase de dolor, lo cual hizo que al ladrón le saliese una deforme sonrisa detrás de su máscara, el disfrutaba del dolor, disfrutaba hacer a la gente gritar de dolor en especial a las mujeres, de repente a Rei se le vino a la mente algo que le había dicho Junko en casos como estos.

…Flashback momentáneo….

"Escucha bien Rei, cuando encuentres a alguien mucho más fuerte y alto que tu, recuerda que el escapar será casi imposible en el proceso y en el caso de que caigas en su agarre solo puedes hacer una cosa, pero más te vale prestar mucha atención solo tendrás **una** oportunidad…."

….Fin de flashback momentáneo….

Sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de la muy mala posición en la que estaba, Rei se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su cuerpo estuviese casi por encima del grandulón, con su pierna libre le propino una patada en el mentón al grandulón no solo provocando que gimiese de dolor sino que también la liberase de su agarre y perdiendo uno que otro diente en el proceso, casi instintivamente Rei enredo sus piernas en el brazo con el cual el ladron le había agarrado anteriormente y después de una serie de vueltas puso todo su peso hacia abajo provocando no solo su caída sino también la del grandulón, lo cual provoco el sonido de un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Rei había usado el peso de su enemigo a su favor, provocando que este cállese con ella, pero debido a lo poco que había practicado dicho movimiento no pudo evitar que dejara salir un grito de dolor al sentí el fuerte contacto de su espalda contra el suelo, a pesar de esto Rei no había soltado ni por un segundo el brazo del grandulón, eso si el golpe la desoriento un poco de su objetivo principal, ella planeaba que una vez ele estuviese en el suelo le dislocaría el brazo para enseñarle que no debía meterse con ella o en todo caso tocarla.

Ella detestaba que los hombres le tocaran, pero no es que fuese por equis cosa, simplemente le desagradaba, no es que quisiese ser mal educada o grosera, ella no lo podía evitar, así de simple, pero aun así logro poco a poco adaptarse siendo los únicos pocos hombres en tocarla el director de las películas, su maquillista, Junko y aquel chico peli plateado que había capturado su corazón, pero fuera de eso no aceptaba a nadie fuera de dicho circulo, incluso un apretón de manos era difícil pero su entrenamiento como actriz le había ayudado a guardar sus expresiones y cambiarlas por las adecuadas en dicha ocasión.

Aunque la situación fuese al revés en este caso, ella sentía las fuertes ganas de alejarse lo más posible de tan desagradable sujeto, mientras que el tren de pensamiento seguía funcionando dentro de su cabeza, ella había ignorado que no había un ladrón sino dos, su compañero que había todo este tiempo junto a la cajera vio cómo su compañero fue derribado fácilmente por una chica mucho más pequeña que él, al ver que la chica se había detenido sin hacer nada ante su oportunidad, él se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta estar un metro de distancia de la misma, apunto lentamente hacia la cabeza de la chica, ganándose su atención al darse cuenta de que había una sombra encima de ella, solo faltaba apretar el gatillo y el sonido de la bala saliendo de la pistola más el sonido del impacto en su cráneo y la sangre salpicada seria lo último que ella oiría…o…eso….se supone que pasaría.

…

…

….

A fuera de la tienda, estaba una tranquila Anabel caminando hacia la salida de la ciudad, Scott había llamado a los Cerebros una vez más hace dos días para decirles que debían reunirse en Sylph Co. Para así poder comenzar con la iniciación de un nuevo Cerebro, esta vez los Cerebros procuraron mantenerse lo más libres posible para no tener que pasar por otra loca y desagradable sorpresa de parte de Scott, cada uno acordó estar ahí lo más pronto posible, Scott les había dicho que los esperaba ver a todos en un máximo de cuatro días en Saffron City dentro de la torre de Sylph Co. Y conociendo lo impaciente que podía ser su jefe cada uno partió casi de inmediato, Brandon ya había llegado o mejor dicho ya estaba ahí, él se adelantó a los demás y declaro que se había estacionado al lado Sylph Co. Por lo que los estaría esperando junto a Scott hasta que ellos y el invitado especial llegase para poder empezar, los otros estaba en camino, bueno conociendo a Noland el fácilmente podía montar su avión y emprender el viaje de inmediato, lo cual hizo, por lo cual llego el día después de la noticia, por otro lado Anabel estaba totalmente molesta, es cierto que ella había pedido que la torre fuera construida cerca de un lugar con poca gente y variedad de Pokemon pero no que estuviese justamente al otro lado del mapa de Kanto, eso fue una MUY mala idea, Scott los esperaba en cuatro días pero ella sabía que tardaría seis en llegar, seis días ni más ni menos, hizo las cuentas una y otra vez en su cabeza, incluso pensó en montar a uno de sus amigos más cercanos para llegar a tiempo, pero sabía que si dicho Pokemon se presentaba atraería demasiada atención en especial la no deseada, así que armándose con todo lo que tenía a la mano se lanzó a su muy corta aventura hacia Saffron City y en vez de ir toda apresurada, iría a un paso tranquilo tal y como a ella le gustaba, pero, aun así, ella misma se sorprendió ante lo rápido que había llegado a Pewter City, había llegado en dos días y no sentía cansada ni nada por el estilo, es más se sentía motivada.

Pues claro, porque no sentirse motivada ¿verdad?, al fin y al cabo lo iba a ver después de tres largos años, pero, ella realmente no sentía que aquella "charla" que tuvieron a través del videomisor en el hospital fuese realmente algo a lo que podrían llamar "encuentro", seria más como dos spearows peleando por una Baya Aranja, (sip no podría describirse de otra forma) pensó mientras que seguía caminando rumbo a la salida de Pewter City.

Su principal razón, la anterior, quería verlo, no a través de una maquina sino cara a cara, quería plasmar su imagen en sus ojos, quería abrazarlo, quería recordar su calor, no solo de su cuerpo, también de cuando el peleaba, quería sentir sus sentimientos, quería escuchar su vos, quería sentir su aliento, ella quería muchas cosas de él, al principio no fue más que un sentimiento de tristeza cuando se despidieron aquella tarde, luego vinieron las depresiones y los vacíos que sentía en su corazón, a veces no encontraba diversión en las batallas, más de una vez quiso salir de su puesto de Cerebro e ir en su búsqueda y viajar con él y si las condiciones eran optimas a lo mejor…podía pasar algo más…pero ella siempre recordaba la deuda que tenía con Scott y los demás Cerebros, ellos le dieron una familia cuando ella no tenía nada, le dieron un hogar, ellos la volvieron la chica que es hoy en día, pero a veces se preguntaba, que fue lo que hizo que ella se enamorada de él, es cierto al principio no fue más que un pequeño afecto de ese tipo que aparece en esas telenovelas cutres, pero pasando el tiempo, sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar, se volvieron cada vez más y más fuertes e incontrolables, ella a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, simplemente pensaba en él, pero, ¿por qué?, claro podían haber mucha más personas afuera pero ninguna era como él, él era "único", es cierto que en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella aprendió bastante de él, no solo por sus "eventos" con los Pokemon, sino también por sus peleas y por sus charlas, sus poderes le permitían leer el corazón y sentimientos de humanos y Pokemon por igual, lo cual la ponían un poco inestable, al tener poderes psíquico sus emociones podían ser afectadas por aquellas que fuesen de otro Pokemon o persona, así que se esforzó, y aprendió a mantener sus sentimientos lo mas fríos posibles y dejarlos libres, solo durante las batallas, pero aun así, no podía controlarse al pensar en él, a veces lloraba durante la noche ante el simple pensamiento de que a lo mejor él se había olvidado de ella o que a lo mejor había encontrado a alguien especial durante sus viajes (cough…cough…Serena…cough…cough), esos pensamiento eran lo suficientemente horribles para ella, así que en orden de mantener su estado y animo sello gran parte de sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, a veces se le escapaba un pensamiento pero rápidamente lo ignoraba sumergiéndose en su trabajo, pero claro, lo único que no podía olvidar fue la batalla que tuvieron antes de despedirse, esa batalla en la que ella parecía haber dejado todo lo que tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, exceptuando la vez que cumplió su entrenamiento y tuvo que pelear contra Brandon y personalmente la batalla más difícil y terrorífica de su vida, Brandon era muchas cosas pero cuando entraba en modo batalla ya la cosa cambiaba para peor, y cuando se hablar de peor es **P-E-O-R,** al final, todo por lo que se esforzó, que logro, se vino abajo por una simple llamada, ella realmente no sabía porque se había enamorado de él, a lo mejor fue algo tan cliché como amor a 1era vista o era su corazón buscando que buscaba al suyo, de todos modos no lo sabía, pero, algo era seguro, ella estaba completamente enamorada, no lo quería, lo amaba, algo muy serio y profundo.

Anabel estaba perdida en su propio mundo hasta que un par de hombres pasaron cerca de ella, y gracias a sus poderes pudo sentir claramente el corazón de ambos hombres; malicia, oscura, asquerosa y repulsiva, rápidamente dio la vuelta y siguió silenciosamente a los hombres, hasta verlos entrar en la tienda que había pasado minutos antes, rápidamente Anabel saco a su inicial y compañera Espeon (aquella en quien más confiaba y con quien podía confiar con el corazón), con un pensamiento le dijo a Espeon que la siguiera lo más lenta posible y que no hiciese ni un ruido, al asomarse desde la puerta de la tienda, pudo ver como una chica rubia de ojos azules, tiraba al más grande de los dos hombres al suelo, usando su peso en su contra.

Anabel, sabía que tenía que esperar, la chica había ganado tiempo, pero no había finalizado el trabajo, Anabel dio un rápido chequeo dentro de su corazón y sintió como este se retorcía, el sentimiento que identifico Anabel fue nauseas, no le agradaba el estar tocando al hombre aunque fuese en defensa propia prefería comer un centenar de clavos al que estar otro segundo más tocando a ese hombre, Anabel no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento, pero ella sabía que tenía que sacar ese pensamiento de ella y enfocarse en el otro hombre libre, Anabel vio como este poco a poco se acercaba a la chica y a la vez como le apuntaba a su cabeza, entonces era el momento, mediante sus poderes le ordeno a Espeon telepáticamente que ejecutara un Psíquico en aquel hombre, Espeon acato la orden y el hombre fue rodeado por un luz azul, incapaz de moverse el hombre empezó a tratar de usar la vista para poder identificar al responsable de su restricción.

Anabel sabía que era riesgoso pero aun así, lo tomo, se acercó a la chica y logro que esta se separara del brazo del hombre, estaba temblando era la 1era vez que tenía a la muerte frente a sus ojos, nadie la culparía de que llorara en el acto, pero, aun así ella no soltó ni una lagrima solo se quedó temblando y con la mirada fija en sus dos asaltantes.

…..

Rei, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse, ni cómo responder, lo único que sabía era que iba a morir, cerrando los ojos lo único que deseo fue, una 2da oportunidad para poder ver al chico que la había atrapado desde un inicio, así que espero, los segundos pasaron, y no había ni un sonido, fue cuando sintió que alguien la estaba tratando de ayudar, al darse cuenta, una chica de ojos y cabello color lila la estaba tratando de jalar para soltarla del agarre que esta tenía en el grandulón, así que ella aflojo poco a poco sus músculos hasta poder ser capaz de alejarse del tipo y pararse por sí sola, ella sabía que estaba temblando, estuvo a punto de morir, un segundo más y ella estaría muerta, pero, no fue así y por eso ella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio para si misma, no iba a llorar, no debía llorar, no quería llorar, lo único que podía hacer fue mantener su mirada en los dos hombres que asaltaron la tienda, el grandulón inconsciente en el suelo con una pequeña marca de sangre bajo su cabeza y el otro incapaz de moverse debido al poder psíquico del Pokemon que estaba parado en la puerta, minutos después llegó la policía y la oficial Jenny junto a su fiel Growlithe y arrestaron al grandulón inconsciente junto al otro que al ser liberado de su restricción, trato de escapar en vano mientras que era tacleado por varios oficiales de seguridad.

Según lo que había dicho la oficial Jenny, cuando Rei hizo caer al grandulón este se pegó la cabeza contra una de las esquinas en las que habían ropa en rebaja lo que ocasión que quedara inconsciente en el proceso, lo cual fue un alivio para Rei ya que esta creía el haber matado a ese hombre y gracias a Arceus que no fue así.

Rei le dio las gracias a Anabel y se presentó, su nombre es Rei, proviene de Ciudad Engobe en la región de Teselia y tiene quince años de edad, la misma que Anabel, le dijo que estaba de camino a Saffron City por una reunión importante a la cual debía asistir, Anabel respondió que también tenía una reunión importante en Saffron City a la cual debía asistir en dos días, sin olvidarse de su presentación, Anabel se presentó como Anabel Destra y le ofreció a Rei que le acompañara hasta Saffron si esta quería, claro está, a lo cual Rei acepto con mucho entusiasmo, ella no había viajado en mucho tiempo, y el número de veces que viajo sola era nulo por lo que tener a alguien tan gentil y amable como Anabel a su lado seria increíble en más de un sentido, así que sin más que decir poniendo pies fuera de Pewter City, las dos nuevas amigas se dirigieron a la Ruta 4 hacia su destino, donde les aguardarían los encuentros que estas más deseaban.

…..

…

…

-una hora después-

Anabel y Rei, se encuentran a mitad de la Ruta 4, pero se detienen al ver que parte de la tierra estaba destruida, Anabel se acercó lentamente hacia la zona destruida y puso una mano encima de la misma y de repente pudo sentir un montón de sentimientos fluir dentro de ella, algunos familiares y otros desconocidos, al separarse volvió a retomar su camino junto a Rei en dirección al centro Pokemon de Cerulean City, donde podrían pasar la noche.

"Anabel, ¿estás bien?" dijo Rei un poco preocupada por la acción de su amiga.

"Ah…si…si, lo estoy, es solo que siento haber sentido algo muy familiar proveniente de esa zona" dijo Anabel un poco pensativa pero internamente alarmada.

"¿Sentido? Anabel, acaso eres uno de esos ¿psíquicos?" pregunto una Rei un poco incomoda ante dicha acción.

"Más que psíquica, puedo sentir y entender los corazones y sentimientos de los Pokemon y humanos como tal, aunque más que nada los de los Pokemon, los humanos por otra parte no son tan fáciles de entender" dijo Anabel de la manera más calmada posible.

"Ya…veo" dijo Rei un poco sorprendida por la clara respuesta de su amiga.

"Anabel, es mejor que te lo diga ahora, no podrás leer mi corazón, jamás podrás" dijo Rei con tono frio y serio.

" Rei…acaso…¿te desagrado solo por tener estos poderes?" dijo Anabel nuevamente con esa voz calmada mientras que escondía una pequeña punzada de dolor muy dentro de su corazón.

"¡Claro que no!" grito Rei sorprendiendo a Anabel, "simplemente, te lo estoy advirtiendo, ya varios han tratado pero nadie lo ha logrado, así que solo te estoy advirtiendo ¿sí?" dijo Rei un poco insegura, no quería perder tan rápido a su amiga en especial a una en la que podía confiar plenamente.

Anabel estaba atónita, a Rei no le molestaba en absoluto sus poderes, la mayoría de personas la hubieran tachado de bruja o loca, pero Rei simplemente le había dicho que no le molestaba en absoluto, solo que ella no sería capaz de leer su corazón, y ella tenía razón, Anabel era susceptible a la hora de recibir sentimientos, ella podía tapar la entrada de sentimientos pero ya había estado tratando de leer el corazón de Rei y no recibía nada, ni una señal, ni un simple sonido, ella sabía que ya lo había hecho así que solo aprovecho la oportunidad para cerrar el asunto.

"Rei…gracias por avisarme y déjame decirte que considero una muy buena amiga" dijo Anabel mirando directamente a Rei a los ojos.

"¡Gracias Anabel! Yo también te considero una gran amiga, no, la mejor amiga" dijo Rei mientras que abrazaba a Anabel.

Anabel volvió a ser sorprendida, ella estaba siendo abrazada algo a lo que no está muy acostumbrada y a pesar de ser una sensación extraña no pudo dejar salir un suspiro de tranquilidad, así que sabiendo que solo podía hacer algo en esta situación, hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, devolvió el abrazo a Rei.

Después de unos segundos, Rei y Anabel rompieron el abrazo y se miraron una a la otra dejando salir una pequeña risa.

"Vamos Anabel a lo mejor lleguemos a Cerulean City antes de que anochezca si empezamos a correr, la última en llegar paga una malteada" dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras que empezaba a ganar distancia entre ella y Anabel.

"¡Rei eso no es justo!" dijo Anabel mientras que empezaba a correr para atrapar a Rei.

…..

Dos nuevas amigas reunidas por el destino, junto a otras dos personas enfrentaran nuevas adversidades y aventuras, las feroces batallas, los sentimientos descubiertos y escondidos y una peligrosa sombra al acecho, que les tendrá deparado el destino a estos cuatro jóvenes, solo el tiempo lo sabrá.

Tsuzuku

 **Y pensé que jamas lo haría, pero lo hice siiiiiiiiiiii, un capitulo corto, lo admito, no quería llegar a 10mil palabras por lo que lo corte en vez de hace un solo cap, la verdad fue que tuve un bloqueo nivel dios, y no podia empezar a hacer nada y cuando quería escribir terminaba borrando de inmediato lo escrito, asi que por fin el siguiente cap uno movido, por cierto busque info acerca de Anabel y me di cuenta de que los colores de ropa, cabello y ojos no es magenta es lila, a partir de este cap empezare a referirme a sus colores como lila ya que no quiero cambiar cosas en los otros caps, bueno dejen un review si quieren por favor, disculpen la demora casi dos semanas sin subir un cap (casi digo video lol) y bueno espero que disfruten bastante, algo mas este cap iba a ser mucho mas tranquilo pero quise demostrar que Rei y Anabel no son las típicas damiselas en peligro sino que también pueden luchar y defenderse, bueno Aoi se despide aquí. Se me olvida decirlo, el equipo Pokemon de Rei y Hiro están basados en equipos que forme en los juegos, bueno en realidad solo el de Hiro, el de Rei lo hice a base del carácter belleza que es lo que la representa en esta historia, Anabel es habilidad, mientras que Ash y Hiro, bueno se los dejare a su imaginación, ahora si me despido chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

 **Y yo que no termino -_-, una cosa mas y esta si es la ultima por ahora, las ropas de Anabel, Hiro y Rei recibieron cambio en color y en diseño, Anabel la puse mas feminina ya que en juegos y anime ella utiliza el carácter boku que es un carácter japonés que usan los hombres para refirirse a si mismos, ademas de ropa que la hacer ver como hombre, Hiro, como dije apariencia y vestimenta basada en Rizzo con la diferencia de que su vestimenta es mayormente blanca y negra en honor a los titulos de los juegos y finalmente Rei, esta basada en Rosa la contraparte femenina en blanco y negro 2, no le cambie mucho ademas del peinado y los colores de su ropa, los colores actuales son los colores contrarios a los originales, ahora si, sayonara.**

 **Bye,bye**

… **.**

 **Hola aquí AoiRyuu5Ds saludando a todos mis seguidores y a aquellos que muy cordialmente me han dado reviews, hago esta parte para decirles algo interesante, y es que este cap el 7 el cual esta dividido en 2 partes ya tiene bastante tiempo de haber sido hecho el problema del porque no lo he subido aun es porque quise subirlo junto al 8 pero el 8 me esta costando mucho asi que estoy subiendo este para no entrar en blanco si me entienden por supuesto, mientras tanto ire haciendo unas cosas con esta historia la cual es que la traduciré a ingles y la publicare, me la volveré a leer lo cual ya hice, y tratare de mejorar mi gramatica ademas de estar en contacto con las personalidades de los personajes, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el fic y alguna pregunta, duda o curiosodad que tengan las responderé en el siguiente cap.**


End file.
